Twists of Fate
by Velysspar
Summary: Bella is delighted to have Edward back and spends every day with him, but Edward starts to feel tired of it and questions his feelings for her. On a lone hunting trip, something happens, that changes him forever. Will Jasper help Bella cope with her loss?
1. Prologue

**Story title: Twists of Fate**

**Timeline: After New Moon, before Eclipse**

**Summary: Bella is delighted to have Edward back and spends every minute of the day with him. One day, Alice has a strange vision indicating that he will leave. Edward, feeling restless and tired of his life, questioning his feelings for Bella, goes hunting alone and comes back a different person. How will Bella cope with losing Edward again? Will Jasper, filled with guilt over the accident on her 18th birthday, be able to bring her back to life?**

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at publishing a fanfic, and English is not my native language – that said, I hope you will enjoy the story. I would love to hear how you like it – it will motivate me to write more, and any criticism is also welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**PROLOGUE**

'Nice view, hm?' I heard a voice coming from behind me; it's strange, I haven't heard their footsteps. I turned around, immediately in a defensive crouch, ready to defend myself from the unknown enemy. Whoever it was, I was all alone – I prepared myself for the worst during the sixteenth of a second, when I raised my eyes and looked at the one who spoke.

'You're a fierce one, aren't you' the person spoke again. 'Just like I saw you in their memories…'

My eyes slowly embraced the figure in front of me; it felt like an hour, but it couldn't have been more than half a second. I immediately relaxed, even though the person in front of me was still a stranger to me. I looked at the woman, slowly registering every detail – perfect body, long, black hair reaching below the waist, olive, glimmering skin, now dimmed by the paleness of our kind. I raised my eyes and finally reached her face – her eyes – our eyes met, giving me a sensation I've never felt before. Suddenly, everything before this moment became the past, even That Person; and the future has already been planned out. Cliché, some might say, but that's how I felt when our eyes met for the first time.

The planets of my universe shifted around, and I became the lonely moon, orbiting around this stranger, whom I've never met before, but I'd die for, from today on.

Her lips – her perfect lips – opened slightly; she smiled. I stood there, speechless, defenseless – if she came here to kill me, I'd gladly die from her hands.

'I've been searching for you for so long…' she said, taking a step towards me and my exposed heart, my feelings, my future.

* * *

><p>AN:

Short, but Chapter 1 is already up, and it will explain the prologue. Please check it out!


	2. Feelings

**A/N: **This is where the story truly begins. The prologue is explained in this chapter, and I promise things will become clearer soon enough. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER I**

**Feelings**

**Bella's PoV**

I opened my eyes much too early. The room felt so empty without Edward by my side. I fought myself, trying to sleep longer, but I couldn't. With a sigh, I got up and started my daily chores. I hated his hunting trips on the weekends.

I was fully aware of how empty my life was without Edward – that time, when he left… No, I didn't want to think about it. He would never leave me again. He came back, they came back, and I trusted them with all of me. They were my family, and he was my soulmate. Edward was being ridiculous, saying he has no soul… His soul was beautiful, and somehow, it matched mine perfectly – even if I was nothing compared to him.

Today will be a long day, I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs. Charlie was awake, staring at the fridge. His cooking skills hardly allowed him to make a sandwich, so he was sipping coffee. I gave my Dad a warm smile and started cooking breakfast for the two of us.

'I'm going down to La Push soon, and I want you to come with me.' Charlie said in a serious tone when we finished eating.

I sighed. I wanted to meet Jake. But Edward would go crazy, and I would never risk a confrontation between my lover and my best friend. One being a vampire, the other a werewolf, the result would be bad. My lips, out of control, showed a smile at the thought of me telling Charlie about my vampire boyfriend and werewolf best friend. He took my smile as a good sign and smiled back.

'Let's go after breakf…' he said, and I was forced to interrupt.

'Dad, I'm not going anywhere.'

'You can't forget Jacob just because… Cullen is back.' Charlie never warmed up to Edward, especially after my adventures in Italy.

'I didn't forget him. It's complicated.'

'He's a good kid, Bella, and I know he misses you.' Charlies words brought me a new wave of guilt.

'Dad, just let me sort this out by myself, please. The last thing I want is you and Billy gossiping about me and Jacob.' I said, giving him a sarcastic smile to cover my true feelings. My father looked at me with tired eyes – he'd given up, for now.

And I was ready, I was ready to give up anything for Edward… My best friend, my personality, my life. I sighed. This will be a really long day…

**Edward's PoV**

I should hurry. Bella will be impatient. But lately, being alone holds a certain sweetness to it – since we came back, I haven't left her side, except for those rare times when I've gone hunting with my family. Even then, I wasn't alone. I had Jasper, Emmett, my father… Alice. Alice, who was my closest friend. I've rarely thought of her as my sister – she was way more than that. I enjoyed the time I've spent with them. Yet today, I chose to go alone.

'It's not safe, Edward' Esme said in a worried tone, her thoughts filled with silent pleas for me not to go.

'Don't worry, Mom. There's no danger in the woods. I can handle a bear or two.' I winked and ran, using my vampiric abilities to the fullest. I needed some time alone. Something was wrong. What it was, I wasn't sure.

Bella, my Bella… I used to need her like humans needed air to breathe with. She needed me. I left her once, and I promised never to leave her side again. Why does something tell me it's a promise I won't be able to keep?

I felt strangely restless. I needed to care for Bella, her life, her happiness was still my priority. Then why the sudden need for change?

I mindlessly attacked a helpless mountain lion, drinking its' blood, hardly focused on the hunt. I was the predator. They were my prey. My mind was free to roam.

Alice… My Alice… Jasper's Alice. Her words burned in my head, adding to my confusion.

'_Edward… You're not leaving us again, are you?' She asked me last night, pain and worry shining through her eyes._

'_Leaving? Why would you think so?' I replied cautiously. I hadn't thought about it, but now that she mentioned it, I felt restless again. _

'_I had a vision' She spoke after a moment of silence, her eyes misty. 'It's… It's getting clearer now.' I could see it all in her thoughts. I saw myself, looking at the sea for a moment before taking off. Someone ran beside me. Who was it? Was it Bella? But we ran at vampiric speed…_

_Alice grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes._

'_Will you run away? What about Bella? What about us… your family… what about me?'_

'_I don't know, Alice' I answered truthfully. 'I need some time to think.'_

And here I was, not any smarter than I was before. The thirst stopped burning my throat; I realized I'd been full for a long time. Yet I couldn't come back. Not yet.

I ran through the forest, the breeze smacking my marble skin. A human would only see all shades of green, I saw everything with great detail – a small bug resting on a leaf, blown away by the sudden movements of air, caused by me. I felt like I was truly myself in those moments, when I could run freely. Being with Bella, I always had to try to be as human as possible – I tried to destroy a part of me, I tried to destroy the predator, the vampire. The more I tried, the more I couldn't. Was that it?

Yes, but…

I finally reached the end of the forest. I've rested my body on a large rock – I didn't need the rest, it was a human habit – and looked at my skin, glimmering in the sun. I slowly moved my eyes to what was in front of me, or below me, the town of Forks. I must have climbed one of the nearby mountains.

The sun shone brightly in the sky; one of the few sunny days in Forks. Had Bella been here with me, she would probably stare at my skin in awe; personally, I didn't find it that great. I wished I didn't have to be a slave of the shadow. Invisible chains restrained my movements, and I felt them now more than ever before.

I began thinking about Bella once more. I loved her, no doubt about that. She was my life. Yet a part of me began to wonder… how would it be, without another chain to hold me down. Is that what I thought of her? My thoughts embraced me, like a protective bubble, making me oblivious to the surroundings. I guess that's why I didn't hear the footsteps behind me…

'Nice view, hm?' she spoke in her melodious, enchanting voice.

Within a second, I was fully alert – I turned around, ready to fight whoever it was that came here, searching for me. To surprise a vampire – either I became extremely unaware, or she was extremely careful.

'You're a fierce one, aren't you?' a small chuckle escaped her lips. 'Just like I saw you in their memories…'

In their memories? Who the hell is she?

I was about to charge, without thinking who she is or what she wants, but… As I rested my eyes on her, I felt my muscles relax. I've never met her before, yet I felt strangely attached to her. I gave myself the time to slowly register every detail of her body, before finally reaching her face. Her neck, her lips, finally, her eyes. As impossible as it may seem, when my eyes met hers, everything has changed.

I felt a strange sensation in my whole body, something I've never felt before. I felt like my heart was about to burst from the emotions. The strange attachment I felt multiplied by a thousand; without even knowing her name, I knew I would give my life for her.

A few moments later, she became the center of my universe, the reason of my very existence.

'I've been searching for you for so long…' she moved towards me, her eyes locked on mine. I could never pull away.

She took a few steps, she was now right in front of me. Her sweet, vampiric scent awoke a new kind of thirst in my body. The mysterious woman looked me straight in the eye, flashing another dazzling smile.

What happened next… I couldn't help it. It felt as if I had no control over my movements anymore. Within a second, I wrapped my arms around her, she didn't object – instead, she pulled me even closer. When my marble, stone-cold lips crashed into hers, she responded with passion equal to mine, as if she had been waiting for this. As I have; I just didn't know that, until I met her. Until she found me.

After what felt like a very short while, she pulled away, giving me another smile. I felt the need to touch her take over every muscle in my body, every thought in my mind. It was irrational, impossible, yet so real.

'My name is Marla' she spoke. 'It's nice to meet you, Edward Cullen.'

I didn't say a word. I just kissed her again.


	3. Shock

**A/N: **Things start picking up in this chapter! You may be confused about the reasons behind what Edward is doing, but all of it will be explained later in the story. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Shock**

**Bella's PoV**

I was surprised to hear Edward's voice on the telephone. He usually didn't bother with calling me, he would come to me right after his hunt, and kiss the pain away. But now, I heard his beautiful voice as soon as I picked up the phone.

'Bella…' he said, I could hear mixed emotions in his voice, but the one that shone through the most was happiness. He must have missed me too – I thought, and responded with an equal amount of joy.

'Edward! Are you back from your hunt?'

'…Yes.'

'Will you come over, then? Charlie isn't home, you could actually use the front door to enter the house.' I joked, a little nervously. Why do I feel nervous all of a sudden?

'Actually, I want you to come to our place. I have an important announcement to make, for you and the whole family. Alice will pick you up in 5 minutes.' He said, and hung up before I could respond.

An important announcement? What could it be? Despite the happiness in his voice, I could hear a mix of emotions, not all of them good. I began to worry. The 5 minutes until Alice knocked on the door felt like an hour.

I felt a little relieved to see my almost-sister, but when I saw the look in her eyes, I felt even worse. Something was wrong.

The Volturi?

Shaking now, I got in the car right next to Alice and tried to ignore the fact that she is driving way too fast. It was a Cullen thing.

'Alice' I spoke to her for the first time today. 'What's wrong?'

She didn't reply for a long while, and when she did, it didn't make anything better.

'The future… The future is changing, Bella. Something will change… forever…' she was unclear, I realized she must be shifting through her visions now, trying to find the answers to her own questions. I sat quietly for the rest of the way.

Everyone was there, my whole second family – Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle. They all had confused expressions on their faces. I sat down on the couch next to Jasper, waiting for Edward. Nobody said anything, they all seemed stressed. I was sure that it was the Volturi. They have to change me, they should do it now, today. I didn't even say bye to Charlie…

Jasper looked at me, probably surprised with the sudden spike of sadness he felt coming from me. I shook my head, it didn't matter right now.

Half an hour has passed, when Edward finally arrived. He wasn't alone. He brought a vampire with him – a woman with black, long hair and crimson red eyes. She was stunningly beautiful – if anyone in this world was more beautiful than Rosalie, it must have been her. What was she doing with Edward?

'Edward?' Carlisle, the head of the family, spoke. Even I could hear the uncertainity in his voice. Her red eyes shifted to me; she drank human blood… Jasper and Emmett moved in front of me instantly. I gave Jasper a short look – he was staring at Edward in shock. Impatience was taking over me, what the hell is this all about?

And then Edward grabbed her hand…

**Jasper's PoV**

When my brother entered the room, I was suddenly overcome with a wave of emotions coming from him. He was usually calm and reserved, now he was quite the opposite. Also, that strange woman, the vampire he had brought with him – she smiled mysteriously, as if she held a secret. I tried to scan through her emotions, but the intensivity of Edward's feelings was too much. I felt it all: love, passion, lust, a little bit of regret. The passion was so strong, I've never felt anything like it coming from Edward. His love for Bella was a different kind, protective, needy, but not passionate. I stared at him in shock, waiting for him to speak.

As he grabbed her hand, I felt even stronger emotions from him. I tried hard not to let them influence me, I had to stay focused right now. Maybe I couldn't sense her feelings, but I could see the way that vampire looked at Bella. With thirst in her eyes.

Over the weeks, I've grown a bit more used to Bella's scent; I would never harm her now, I was in full control. Instinctively, I moved close to her, Emmett doing the same thing. Whatever Edward was doing, I didn't like it. _What the hell are you thinking? _I thought, directing my thoughts at him. He shot me an angry glare, then looked away and started his speech.

'This is Marla' he said. 'She found me on my hunting trip.'

'She found you?' Carlisle repeated, confused. I looked at Bella – she had a worried expression on her face.

'Yes, she found me' my brother confirmed 'And this is why I asked all of you to be here, especially Bella.'

'Edward, what is this all about?' Bella snapped.

'Bella, I'm sorry to say this… You woke my dead heart from a deep sleep, but it was nothing compared to what Marla did within a second after we met. To say that I love her is not enough. I need to be with her. She needs to be with me. We will leave, and spend the rest of eternity together.' He said calmly, as if his words were nothing…

Bella stared at him for a moment, speechless. I sensed her emotions – disbelief, shock. She didn't believe what he said. Neither did I, or anybody in this room. It was outrageous.

'I can see you all don't believe me' Edward spoke again, letting out a small chuckle. 'But it's true. I finally found the reason of my very existence, and I know this will hurt each and every one of you, but I can't help it. I need to be with Marla.'

The woman stood next to him, silent, with a smile on her full lips. She looked at Edward, not bothered with the rest of us. It was Rosalie that broke the silence.

'You… You bastard… What about Bella!' she shouted, angry beyond belief.

'Bella…' Edward looked at her, as if he was doing her a favor by doing so. 'Bella, forgive me. I can't be with you. I'm in love with Marla.' He sounded like a parent explaining something to a stubborn child. When he spoke the words, the vampire next to him kissed his neck. I felt rage filling my body, red haze interrupting my vision, I couldn't believe what my brother was doing. Bella loved him, she loved him more than he deserved. She almost lost her life because of him.

'This is unbelieva…' I said, but got interrupted.

It all happened within one second. Bella fainted, crushed by waves of pain and betrayal; I felt them all crashing into me as well. She fell onto Esme's favorite glass table… the glass pierced through her skin… the woman reacted sooner than we did. She charged, summoned by the sweet scent of Bella's warm blood. Emmett crashed into her with a loud thud, pushing her away. Without thinking, I grabbed the unconscious girl in my arms; the rage made me forget about my thirst and the smell of fresh blood. In the back of my mind, I noticed the warmness of her body, softness of her skin, but it didn't matter at that moment. For the first time, I really wanted to save her.

'Jasper! RUN!' I heard Carlisle yell and I didn't look back. I stormed out of the house with Bella in my arms, ready to run as long as it takes.


	4. Reaction

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! It really motivates me to keep writing & posting new chapters!

I currently have 16 chapters finished, and I'm working on more. They get longer as the story progresses.

To clear things up, Edward's new mate is called Marla (with an "L") and she is not related to the vampire that changed Jasper in any way. I won't spoil the story for you, but I promise everything is explained later on, and it will be surprising! Enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 3 **

**Reaction**

**Rosalie's PoV**

That bastard. I couldn't believe Edward's words. I looked at Bella, she had pain written all over her face. And he even dared to smile! At the sight of that, Bella fainted, and things happened very quickly.

That little smug witch charged Bella immediately, as soon as she smelled her blood. Luckily Em stopped her, soon joined by me, Alice, and Carlisle. Esme just stood there in shock. Jasper took off with Bella, to make sure she is safe, away from Edward's new… mate. As for my so called brother, he didn't rush to save Bella, no – he was trying to defend his new girlfriend.

'Leave her alone, NOW!' he hissed at Emmett, seemingly ready to attack. It was then that I noticed the color of his eyes. I wonder how I could've missed it before.

His eyes were crimson red.

With me and Emmett holding the woman down, Carlisle was free to speak. He looked at Edward, sadness twisting his expression.

'Edward, my son… she was going to kill Bella!'

'Leave her alone, or things will get bad. You are my family, I came here to say goodbye, not to fight you.'

'So you are leaving?' Esme asked. If she could cry, she would be right now.

'Yes, we are leaving. I don't belong here… Let her go!' he growled, anger apparent in his new, crimson eyes.

I noticed a change in my fathers expression; he seemed more angry than sad now, same as the rest of us.

'If that is your wish, Edward… Bella is a part of our family. If you wish to be with someone who tried to kill her, you are free to leave.' I nodded, looking at my so called brother with a frown.

'Get out, you idiot!' my husband shouted, 'And take the scum with you.' He released Marla from his grasp, as did I. Edward took over immediately, holding her close.

'Goodbye,' Edward said 'I'll never see you again.' With that said, they both took off at vampiric speed.

We said nothing for what felt like ages. Each one of us felt the same emotions – betrayal, shock, regret, worry for Bella. He broke her for the second, and final, time. I wondered if she will be able to take it.

Alice paced back and forth around the room at vampiric speed. She seemed even more uneasy than the rest of us. After a moment, she stopped in her tracks and spoke, looking somewhere far away, possibly witnessing another one of her visions.

'This isn't right. This isn't like Edward… I have to look for him. I have to talk to him.' She said and ran off, before any of us could stop her.

'Great…' Emmett said, staring blankly at the front door.

We froze, as only vampires could, each of us lost in their own, gloomy thoughts. Thanks, Edward…

**Jasper's PoV**

I ran for about half an hour, with Bella in my arms, until I reached the hidden hut I always went to when I wanted to be alone. I made sure that Edward's partner didn't follow us and entered the small, wooden house that I've built with my own hands many years ago. I laid the unconscious girl on the bed and looked around for something that could work as a bandage – as a vampire, I didn't need such things. Soon enough I gave up my search, then I took off my blue shirt and ripped it apart, bandaging her hurt shoulder and leg as gently as I could.

_I hope she'll be fine_, I thought, thinking about calling Carlisle to come over and do some routine checks.

In the back of my mind, I noticed the smell of her blood and felt a burn in my throat, but did not give in to it; I was not even close. I was in control. Not too long ago I nearly killed her… I was the reason we left, I caused her as much pain as Edward did. But what he did now was unimaginable… They say that when a vampire falls in love, it lasts forever. It's not necessarily true…

I scanned the girls seemingly peaceful, yet pained features. Ever since the accident, Edward wouldn't let me come close to her even for a single second; hell, he wouldn't even let me look at her. For that reason I didn't know much about Bella.

I started thinking about Alice while silently watching over Bella. Alice found me and showed me a different way of life, one that I've only just started really getting used to. She led me to a place where I didn't have to fight, a place where I belong. She was the first ray of sunshine in my endless night. Yet I've never really opened up to her, I wasn't sure if it was love or friendship that me and Alice shared. I sighed. This was not the right time for such thoughts.

Bella's eyes slowly opened up about an hour later. She looked around in confusion; her stare shifted from one object to another, she looked at her bandaged arm and leg, and then finally - at me. Her deep brown eyes were filled with questions. I could sense that she didn't accept the day's events yet; she'd thought it was a bad dream. I returned her look; sadness in my eyes – after a moment, she finally understood. Something clicked in her mind, she remembered everything that Edward said. I was hit by a heartbreaking wave of pain.

'Jasper…' she said my name weakly, as if fighting for every breath. 'Is it real?'

How I wished I could've said no.

'Yes, Bella.' I said, fighting away the pain that was crushing her. I tried to find some better feelings in me to comfort her – but it was too hard. Her sadness was overwhelming, especially combined with my own, dark thoughts. Today, she lost Edward again, and the rest of my family lost one of our own. I was never that attached to Edward, but I knew how heartbroken Esme must be. The thought of my mother filled me with rage again. Edward, how could you… _No time for this now,_ I reminded myself. I have to focus on Bella. I closed my eyes to avoid her desperate stare, and tried to send a comforting wave her way. It didn't seem to help.

'Bella, are you okay?' I asked, but quickly corrected myself. Of course she wasn't okay. 'Are your wounds hurting? I can call Carlisle.'

It took a while for her to respond.

'The hole… in my chest… it's burning like never before' she replied quietly. If Edward was here right now, I would probably snap his neck. She didn't deserve this.

'Bella… I'm so sorry for what my brother did to you' I said, avoiding her eyes. I couldn't handle more of her despair.

'He left… He promised…' her words were not directed to me, and even if they were, I wouldn't know what to say. I tried to stay strong to use my ability to help her, but she seemed immune to it at the time.

Bella kept repeating the same things, pressing her hands tightly to her heart, as if it was hurting. Her scent became harder to bear – it was then that I realized her so called bandages were soaked. It was time to call Carlisle. We can't help her soul, but we have to heal her body.

I left Bella alone for a moment, and called my father.


	5. Alone

**A/N: **Once more, thank you so much for your reviews! To know that somebody actually reads this really motivates me. I know you are curious about Marla and Edward, but I really can't reveal more – you will hear about them as the story progresses! Enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Alone**

**Jasper's PoV**

Bella didn't say a word. Nothing. She didn't say anything when Carlisle started removing little pieces of glass from her wounds, much like he did after the accident I caused, she didn't say anything when we tried to talk to her, she didn't say anything when we brought her back home, to her father. He frowned when he saw her wearing bandages again, but he was used to it and didn't really comment on it.

My family said Alice went to search for Edward. I was not surprised, judging by how close they've always been – I was always second best. It bothered me though, that she left without a word for me… Or anyone.

I tried to call her, but her phone was constantly off. I was worried about Alice, of course, but my main concern was that for Bella. This surprised me. Again, I ended up thinking about what me and Alice really are. I shook it off. _Not right now._

Now, it's been a month since Edward left. One of us, usually myself, used to visit Bella everyday.

It caused me pain to see the human girl in the state she was in, and my anger at Edward increased day by day. Bella refused to leave her room, refused to speak a word, she didn't respond to anything that happened around her. I could sense her pain, her betrayal, her shock… All these emotions, even from a great distance, I felt them. The best I could do is bring her a wave of calm and let her sleep, while I watched her and contemplated the events of the past few weeks, wishing I could bring her back to life. I began to feel strangely concerned about the girl, and felt more guilty than ever about what I did on her 18th birthday.

After seventeen days, Charlie said we should stop visiting. He'd blamed us for her current state – she barely ate, barely slept, hasn't said a word. She couldn't go to school. Chief Swan was feeling desperate, and he hoped that separating his daughter from the family of her now ex-boyfriend will help.

Most of us were extremely angry with Edward. The only one that wasn't, Esme, was simply filled with despair. She lost her son, and she hated to see Bella hurt – she treated her like her own daughter.

We have gone searching for them in nearby areas, but have found no trace of them; for that reason, we have been planning a longer trip, a mission to find Alice.

I sat down in the living room, lost in my own thoughts. I understood why Bella's father refused to let us visit her, but I didn't think it would help her. The thought of her, overwhelmed by sadness, all alone, caused me pain. In my mind, I saw her understanding, brown eyes, filled with tears. It was then that I decided.

Bella will have visitors, whether Chief Swan wants it or not.

**Bella's PoV**

I was in a dark, quiet place. There was no ground underneath my feet, no air to breathe with, no stars to show me the way. It was only me.

It feels like millions of years ago that He left me alone in the darkness. Someone else touched his heart, someone else became his world…I fought for every breath, although I felt no reason to. But I had to be strong for Charlie… for Renee…

I knew I was never good enough for him…

The pain was familiar, I've gone through all of it before, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Actually, the ache in my heart seemed even worse than when he left for the first time; it felt like my heart was actually ripped out, leaving a gaping hole in my chest.

I was aware of it. He was gone, for good. He wouldn't magically come back.

We were done. The bond has been broken, along with my heart.

I just wanted to lay there, and let fate choose what happens next… Whether I live or die… It didn't matter at all.

Content with the idea, I closed my eyes and surrendered to the pain.

However, it seemed that fate wanted to torture me a little more.

Knock, knock.

Knock, knock.

Who cares?

Knock, knock.

Go away…

The door to my room opened, and through the corner of my eye I saw Charlie, with… Jake. Jacob. My best friend. I neglected him because of… Sharp pain attacked my heart, reminding me not to think of Him. Oh, Jake… My sun, my savior. It's too late now, you won't be able to save me, I thought bitterly.

I didn't have the strength to say anything. Jake sat down beside my bed and sighed. Somehow, I noticed that Charlie left us alone.

'Hey, Bells' he said in his familiar, friendly voice. I couldn't respond. The pain wouldn't allow me to.

'So I heard about what happened… From your bloods… err… vampire friend'

What? Jacob spoke to a vampire? Who? Jake, tell me… I can't talk… Cullens… My family… My past…

'It was some guy… Kinda blonde, sort of curly hair…. His name was… James? Jason? No…'

Jasper.

Something inside my agonizing heart has changed; strangely, the thought of Jasper, who never really warmed up to me, made the pain go away for a little while. He cared about me. He cared enough to violate the rules of the pact, risking his family. He cared enough to speak to his mortal enemy.

Somebody cared…

The waves of sorrow moved away for a moment, allowing me to remember my second family. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie. No matter what He did, they cared for me, too. They lost Him too… We all did.

I completely stopped paying attention to Jake, who kept talking to me as if there was nothing strange about the situation we found ourselves in, with me lying there almost lifeless, and him trying to bring me back to life. He didn't realize that he already has - the thought of Jasper felt like a fresh, warm breeze after a hundred years of winter.

I remembered Jasper, who ran away with me to save me, although I knew how hard it was for him to resist my blood. I realized that I wanted to see him. I wanted to see the Cullens.

'So, Paul was all angry, you know, and I kept teasing him about it. He shifted right in the room! They will have to rebuild the entire living room… He was trying to blame it on me, but I said…' he stopped, because he caught my stare.

'Bella?'

I didn't say anything yet.

I saw everything clearly now; my pain became a part of my body and soul. It was always there, but it no longer had control over me.

I woke up from a deep sleep. I wasn't alone. No matter how much it hurts, I'm not alone.


	6. Awake

**A/N: **Posting one more chapter today to not keep you waiting; hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your feedback! It really makes my day.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 5 **

**Awake**

**Carlisle's PoV**

My adopted son looked at me, wearing a mask of uncertainity and pain. His eyes were black as the night – he didn't hunt for a long time. I could see all of his scars showing in the dimmed light of my study.

'Carlisle… I broke the rules of the pact. I went down to La Push.' He didn't dare look me in the eye as he spoke the words. I chose not to speak, although I felt worried and I knew he would sense it too.

'Chief Swan decided to keep Bella away from everyone, but I knew there was one person he would take with his arms wide open. Son of William Black, Jacob.'

'Bella's best friend…' I nodded; I began to see why he did what he did.

'As soon as I crossed the border, all the wolves came after me. Their leader, Sam, in human form. I told them that I mean no harm and that I wish to speak to Jacob Black…'

'How did they react?'

'At first, very badly. But I stood my ground and said that it's about Bella… Jacob phased immediately. I could sense it… His love for the girl… Stronger than the bond with his pack…' he continued, lost in thought. 'He had a fight with the pack… Sam told me to leave their grounds immediately. Black followed, to visit Bella.'

I sighed. I knew the wolves won't attack us, but this may have made our relations a little more unfriendly. Yet deep down, I was proud of Jasper, and I allowed the pride to take over other feelings, knowing that my talented son will sense it.

'You did the right thing, Jasper.' I said, resting my hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head up and looked me in the eyes, still wearing the same, pained expression.

'Father… We need to keep searching for Alice.'

'We will, my son. We will leave tomorrow or…' I was interrupted by a sharp tone. My cellphone was ringing. I looked at Jasper apologetically and picked up, expecting an urgent call from the hospital.

I was wrong.

'_Carlisle?' _ My cold heart filled with warmth when I heard the familiar voice. Jasper heard it too – us vampires and our sense of hearing – he looked at me in surprise.

'_Carlisle, it's me. I'm… I'm awake. I'm really awake.'_

I felt overwhelming joy fill my whole body, and quickly realized that Jasper was unable to control his own feelings; he allowed his joy to mix with my own.

'Bella, I'm so happy to hear from you.' I said truthfully.

'_I need to see you. I want to see you all… I can see everything clearly now… and it's hard to bear' _I could hear a strange mix of weakness and excitement in her voice.

I didn't have time to reply. Jasper took the phone away from me.

'I'll be there in fifteen minutes,' he said 'Get ready.'

Moments later, he was gone.

**Bella's PoV**

I sat on the steps outside, counting down the seconds until he would arrive. I was happy that it will be him – to be honest, it was him that I wanted to see the most. It was strange. I barely knew Jasper. But at that moment, it was him I wanted to see.

I sighed, remembering the day's events. Everything feels so clear, so bright, so vivid, so real. I felt as if I woke up after a long, terrifying nightmare; the memory of it lingered, but it no longer had any control over me.

I was aware of my loss, of the pain burning in my chest, I wasn't in denial. I accepted the fact that the pain won't leave me easily. But I decided to fight until the very end.

I won't let him get the best of me…

It's funny how just one thing can change everything. The fact that Jasper risked his own life to pull me out of this misery warmed my heart, giving me the will to live.

I was in a rush, I wasn't thinking clearly… But that one thing was clear to me. Jasper pulled me out of this black hole that I found myself in, and I was grateful.

Would Edward even care if nobody came to my rescue, if the pain would kill me…

I shook my head, trying to shake off the unwelcome thoughts. Charlie was looking at me suspiciously from inside the house. When Jacob left, I rushed to get ready and ran downstairs, Charlie nearly fainted when he saw me in the living room.

I needed to move. I needed to breathe. I needed to live.

I needed to see Jasper.

My father didn't believe me when I said I'm better, and he didn't want me to meet the Cullens. He blamed them for my previous state.

I couldn't wait any longer.

I gave him an ultimatum, one that he has already heard before, in a different situation. Either he lets me meet them as much as I want, or I'm going to move in with them. I told him I really know what's best for me, and asked him to respect it.

I wasn't sure if they'd want me, but I was willing to take the risk.

He was reluctant, but finally agreed.

Exactly 14 minutes after my chat with Carlisle, Jasper's car stopped right in front of my house. He opened the door on the passenger's side for me without stepping out of the car. His car was the least flashy of all the Cullens – much more agreeable than Alice's porsche or… His volvo.

I took a deep breath and got inside the vehicle; time for a trip down the memory lane.

**Jasper's PoV**

I drove as fast as I could, breaking every law that has ever been made, anxious to see the human girl. Was she really okay? I was surprised with the fact that I actually cared. I barely knew Bella. She was Edward's partner, and ever since I've lost control of myself on her 18th birthday, I've lost all my chances to ever get to know her better.

The memory of her unusually appealing scent woke a familiar thirst in my throat. I should have gone hunting, but over the last few days, my thirst became the smallest of my worries. I knew I would not harm her however; it was merely an irritating distraction.

As I saw her slim figure appear on the sidewalk, I took my last, long breath.

Now Bella was sitting next to me. I chose not to speak, reading her emotions instead.

Fear. Loss. Sorrow. Pain.

So she isn't any better…

Then I also recognized courage, acceptance, inner strength. Bella was strong. I always thought of humans as fragile, hopeless creatures. This was yet another surprise. I unwillingly smiled – something I haven't done for weeks. Soon I felt Bella's eyes on me along with new emotions… She was grateful. And curious. I stopped smiling. I never smile.

'Jasper…' she called my name quietly, in a calm, strangely soothing voice.

I nodded without looking her way.

'…thank you.'

Thank you? For what? I couldn't help it, I turned my eyes away from the road and looked at the human girl next to me. Her brown eyes were searching mine for answers to her unspoken questions.

She'd normally seem uncomfortable with the fact that I'm not paying any attention to the road – now, she didn't seem to mind.

'For what you did for me' she clarified.

'I'm glad. I was confident that Black will help you.' I replied, turning my head away.

'It wasn't Jake,' she said softly. 'It was you.' Her statement forced me to look back. I didn't say a word, so after a moment, she continued. 'You see, just seeing Jake didn't change anything… Until he said that you searched for him and told him to come over. I realized that… I'm not _completely_ alone.' She looked embarassed now. One more thing about Bella… She didn't like to show her feelings.

I didn't know what to say. I looked her straight in the eye; she was serious. She glued her eyes to mine with a surprising intensity, completely unmoved by how black they were; she wasn't frightened. She's spent too much time with our kind.

I'm sure she didn't even see me hesitate. My vampiric mind worked much faster than that of any human being.

What to say?

The honesty in her brown eyes hit me, I couldn't say nothing but what I really wanted to say.

'Bella, you're never alone. You have us.' Perhaps it wasn't the right thing to say, but it felt right.

She gave me a sad smile. Her pain surfaced, twisting her expression.

'Do I really?' I could see clearly, even without my special ability, how much it hurts her to think of Edward. I clenched my fists on the wheel in a sudden wave of rage. 'I'm not a part of the Cullens, I was just his… toy…' she turned away and looked outside the window at the passing shades of green. Edward, how could you…

Without meaning to, a small roar escaped my lips; a result of my rage. She still didn't look my way.

Again, I felt helpless. I could only say the truth.

'I know what he did to you' I spoke in an angry voice 'And I despise him for it, Bella. He is not my brother anymore.'

'No, Jasper!' she suddenly jumped and shouted desperately. 'I don't mean to make you feel that way. He is your brother…'

'Bella, he left us, too' I interrupted 'He said good bye. He won't be coming back.'

'He isn't there?'

'No.'

I was hit by a wave of relief. I guess she didn't want to see him, and I didn't blame her for that at all. She escaped my gaze once more, looking outside the window.

Somehow, I wished to look into her eyes for just a while longer, to say something more…

So I said the only thing that was on my mind at the time.

'Bella?'

She turned to face me again.

'I'm glad you are here.' I confessed, both to her and to myself.

Bella smiled in reply, and to my surprise, a spark of genuine joy appeared in her eyes.

'So am I, Jasper.'

We spent the rest of the road in silence.

Only once we arrived at my house did I realize that I forgot to tell her about Alice… It was too late though; she rushed out of the vehicle and ran towards the door of our house. She will have to find out from all of us.

Let's see how this goes, I thought and followed Bella inside the building.


	7. Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 6 **

**Surprise**

**Emmett's PoV**

My poor little sis. Bella sat on the couch, surrounded by all of us, looking quite miserable. Don't get me wrong, she's quite pretty, for a human, that is. But her eyes lost their spark, you know what I mean? Also, she seemed crushed by what Edward did. Can't blame her. He left her – and us – all alone without any warning. She gave us all a small smile though, proving her strength. I felt proud of her.

'Bella, we're so happy to see you!' Esme sat down next to her and embraced her. Carlisle and I stood in front of them, Rose sat on Bella's left, and Jasper stood somewhere far in the corner of our freshly renovated room. He didn't even look our way. He's so antisocial.

'I realized that I need to go on… No matter what. But I don't want to lose you…' she said quietly, looking down at the floor instead of at us.

'You're a part of our family, Bella,' Carlisle assured. 'Don't think otherwise.'

'We would never want to lose you either, darling.' Esme added lovingly.

We all smiled at her, and she finally smiled back again.

'But… Where is Alice?'

Gah, I knew she would ask. The pixie has gone missing. We were all worried of course. Our attempts to find her have been in vain, same as all attempts to contact her.

Rose said she didn't go searching for Edward, she thinks that she ran away with him and his weird girlfriend. Women and their imagination… I'd never tell Rosie that I don't believe her assumptions though; she would kill me.

'She went to… "search" for Edward.' My wife replied in a sarcastic tone. 'We're all leaving to look for her tomorrow morning.'

Bella looked at her with bewildered eyes.

'You're… you're leaving?' she shouted hysterically. 'You're leaving… Like he did…'

Oops… Rose wasn't gentle enough. Poor Bella, my so called brother left her, now we're all going to look for Alice…

'We're not leaving you, darling' Esme said, hugging her tightly. 'We need to find Alice. She has been gone for too long, we haven't heard from her… We will be back in no time.'

Bella didn't seem convinced, but she didn't speak. She just looked at us with sadness in her eyes.

'It won't be long, I'm sure we will track her down fast.' Carlisle added.

'Don't worry sis – we'd never leave you.' I assured.

The girl's brown eyes went down to the floor; once more she refused to look at any of us.

'That's okay – don't worry.' She said in a strangely calm voice after a moment of silence. 'I understand. I hope Alice is fine...'

'You don't have to worry about a thing, Bella. You're safe here, in Forks. And I'm sure Alice is okay.' Rosalie assured her.

'Yeah. Well, I think it's time for me to go home. I need to make dinner for Charlie.' She got up from the couch and then I could finally see her face; she tried to hide her emotions, but even I spotted the apparent sadness in her eyes.

I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how. My poor little sis…

As she was approaching the door, Jasper, that same guy who was playing statue just a second ago, suddenly moved quickly, even for our vampire standards, and stood right in front of her.

_What's with him? _I thought to myself, feeling cautious now. What if he wanted to jump her again? But no…

**Jasper's PoV**

When Rosalie broke the news to Bella, I was hit by a wave of sadness once more. Partially because Alice was missing, partially because we're all leaving to search for her – Bella felt miserable again.

She just lost Edward. No wonder she is scared of losing all of us.

I observed her without paying much attention to anything else. That is, until she spoke in a voice that was drained of all emotions.

She decided to put on a show and be strong, but somehow I knew things will get bad once she gets home.

I remembered her eyes during those hard days right after Edward left. I couldn't leave her alone again. I somehow felt like it was my responsibility to fix what my brother left broken.

I don't know why, but I can't leave Bella like this.

But what about Alice? I need to find her…

No… Alice left without a word. They can search for her, I will be of no use to them.

I felt bitter; she didn't even leave me a message before she left to search for Edward… Edward, whom I've always felt was more important to her than I was…

But did I even care?…

My moment of hesitation ended right after it started; Bella was leaving.

I've decided.

Eighteenth of a second later, I stood right in front of the human girl. Her scent burned my throat slightly, but I chose to ignore it.

I'll have to learn even better, because it will burn me constantly from now on.

I, the killing machine, covered in hundreds of scars, I, Jasper Whitlock, will become the protector.

Her eyes locked on mine, her deep, brown eyes. The sudden urge to protect her grew, seemingly leaving me with no choice.

There was no fear in her eyes, even though my own were black as the night. She barely knew me, but she chose to trust me.

'I'll stay.' I said simply, looking right into her eyes.

Her expression changed swiftly; she looked surprised for a moment, but then she's put on her mask again.

'No, Jasper. You need to search for Alice. You love her.'

I knew she would try to play strong. I knew Bella well enough to know she didn't like to show her weakness.

'Bella, I'm staying, whether you like it or not.' I insisted.

I paid no attention to my family, though their mixed emotions surrounded me. This was about Bella.

I didn't want to be like my brother, I chose not to force her to do anything, letting her spend her time however she likes.

'I'll be here,' I continued 'and if you'll need me, all it takes is one call. If you won't, I'll still be there.'

She still didn't say anything back.

I knew I'm not acting like myself, I wasn't one to care for others. Years of endless wars taught me not to care for anybody. Yet, I felt that it was my duty to watch out for Bella. Edward left her once because of me… Now he left her once more…

But why did I wish she won't object to me staying?

After a moment of silence, she finally spoke.

'Thank you' she said quietly. That was all I needed to hear; she didn't disagree. It felt as if she understood more than what I was trying to say… As if she truly understood me.

'I'll drive you home.' I decided and finally looked away. I opened the door for her and let her through, then I've shut it behind us, separating myself from my family's questioning stares.


	8. Thoughts

**A/N: **Once again, thank you so much to all those that read and review this story! You have no idea how much it means to me. I truly appreciate all your feedback and I'd love to hear your ideas and thoughts on how the story is progressing. Enjoy the chapter – and I promise, you will hear about Edward, Alice and Marla soon!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 7 **

**Thoughts**

**Jasper's PoV**

It feels so surreal. Am I really the same person that I was just a few weeks ago?

I lied on the bed in what I now called my room. Lately, Alice chose to stay in her own bedroom most of the time, and the room was truly mine. Plain white walls – she used to have paintings all over, and I didn't like them. I took them down after a couple of weeks, Alice didn't even realize. I didn't need much – I had a kingsize bed covered with dark red sheets, heavy curtains to separate me from the world, my guitar and my books.

_Alice._ Where are you? How could you leave like that, without a word? How could you put yourself in so much danger and not even say goodbye?

How could I not notice that Alice and I were not what we used to be?

I noticed the change in me, and now that I thought of it, I saw the signs of a change in her, too. I never really opened up to anyone, not even Alice, but she was the small spark of joy in my existence. But were we really that close?

Did I love Alice?

Did she love me? I always felt like I was second best after Edward. They had a lot in common, while I had nothing in common with anyone. Especially not Alice. Alice was full of life, passion for everything, I was a loner. I couldn't keep up with her.

I decided to let my thoughts wander, I still didn't feel ready to think about Alice and I. I was worried about her, and I had hoped that my family will find her and bring her back…

My family was… surprised with my decision to stay, to say the least. I've hardly ever shown any interest in Bella's well being, and I stayed as far away as I could after the incident on her birthday. And now, here I am, giving up the search for my partner to stay with a human girl I barely knew.

_I know, I'm surprised too_, I wanted to say, but I kept quiet.

At first they tried to change my mind, but then I found an excuse – Bella was in constant danger. Victoria, Volturi… It wasn't a good idea to leave her alone. They all agreed to that.

Excuse, yes, because that wasn't the main reason why I chose to stay.

It felt as if I had no control over my choices anymore, I just went with what my instincts told me to do.

Bella… In my memory I still saw her face, her eyes filled with tears. Extreme pain crushing her – crushing me at the same time, as I tried to use my ability to help her, but it was in vain. I didn't want to see her like that again, irrational as it may seem, considering how little I knew her.

When I drove her home, we didn't speak. We didn't need to. I liked it, Alice would start asking me what's wrong, what am I thinking about, what's going on… Wait, why am I comparing Bella to Alice?

She only spoke once as she got out of the car, and I wasn't happy with the effect her words had on me.

'Thank you, Jasper. I'll see you tomorrow at school.' She gave me a small smile of gratitude and shut the car door, walking to her house without looking back. I didn't start the car until she walked inside.

I drove home fast, almost as fast as my heart would beat, if only it could.

_I'll see you tomorrow._

Alice, come back…

**ooOoo**

**Carlisle's PoV**

So it was just the four of us. I was surprised with my son's choice, yet I chose to respect it. Bella needed us, he was right – and she needed a protector. Once you enter the fairytale world, you may never return. She was in constant danger, and we worried about her just as much as we did about Alice.

Bella will have to become one of us soon enough, although I doubted she'd still want that, after the heartbreak my son caused her. I let out a worn out sigh at the thought of Edward. Edward, who was the first companion, the first one to become my family, my first son… I couldn't believe the change in him, but it was painfully real.

We decided to split up and go in two's – my wife and I will go north, while Rosalie and Emmett will head south. Alice, Edward and his partner didn't leave us too many clues. We decided to follow the little traces they left and hope for the best.

It was really all we could do.

I hoped that Alice hasn't gotten herself into trouble. I wasn't anywhere close to forgiving Edward for what he did, but Alice was still a part of the family. Although, she was always a little on the outside – much like Jasper, but in a different way. I couldn't shake off the feeling that she might not want to come back; but I didn't give up hope…

That didn't matter right now, though. It's time to go. My wife hugged Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. We all agreed to keep in touch constantly, besides, we weren't running after an enemy, we wanted to find one of us.

I gave Jasper a pat on the shoulder. He looked me in the eyes, a little uncertain, but determined. I wondered what really made him stay.

'We'll call as soon as we find something out' I assured, 'Take care of Bella'. With that said, both me and Esme got in the car and sped off to search for Alice, with Rosalie and Emmett heading the opposite way.

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

Last night I finally managed to get some sleep, and woke up screaming only once, which was a huge improvement from the previous, dark nights.

I wonder why; Cullens, who are like family to me, are leaving; Alice is missing… but I knew that Jasper will be there, and the thought of that made it all so much better than the last time when they all left me without a word.

Yet. I couldn't help but worry about Alice. Who knows where she would end up with… Him.

I took a warm shower to start the day. Ever since Jake mentioned speaking to Jasper I felt different; like a flower that has gone without water for too long, and finally, the rain came. Just because Edward didn't care, it doesn't mean that I lost them allagain. I trusted the family of vampires with all of me, and I believed them when they said they would be back.

I wasn't enough for him and I didn't belong in their world, but they didn't push me away. That was enough for me to keep clinging to life.

Charlie still eyed me suspiciously when he saw me up and running. I made him some breakfast to calm his nerves.

'You look better' he said in an accussing tone as he took a bite of his toast.

'Thanks, Dad.' I replied, but he didn't seem satisfied, so I sighed and continued. 'You see, I thought I'd lost them all again. But no, it's just Edward… I'll learn to cope with that…' I said, trying my best to sound convincing.

'So you're forgiving them just like that?' he grunted.

'I have nothing to forgive THEM for. And he left, he… moved out.' It wasn't easy to speak about this, but I had to do the whole Charlie talk.

'So he should,' my dad mumbled angrily 'If he was here, I swear I'd…'

'Stop, Dad. It's not helping me.' It was painful to speak about Him. I tried to direct my thoughts to something else to avoid the pain.

'So what will you do today?' he inquired in an uncertain voice.

'I'm going back to school.' It was funny to see the shock on his face when I said that. Almost made it worth going back to my school, where I always sat with Edward, where I could always see Alice… I felt the edges of the invisible hole in my chest begin burning with pain.

'You are?' he shouted, but quickly contained himself. 'Well… That's good, Bella. No matter what that kid did to you, you've gotta go on.' Charlie got up, put on his police jacket and kissed my forehead before leaving. 'Stay strong, kiddo.'

'Thanks, Dad.' I said honestly. Charlie didn't like to show his feelings, but when he did, I appreciated it.

So yeah, Bella Swan is going back to school. Oh, joy.

I wondered if Jasper will be there. Actually, though I wouldn't admit, I hoped that I would see him at school. He gave me space, he gave me the option, I knew he would watch over me, but I couldn't think of an excuse to actually take him up on his offer. I smiled to myself. My savior… yet I still barely knew him.

I wanted that to change.

I felt as if I had a goal, a purpose, and that gave me strength. I want to get to know Jasper. I realized that it must be hard for him too – Alice is missing… Though, they never seemed like a great couple. But who am I to judge… I thought that I met my prince charming, but it turns out I was never his princess. Oh, the pain stung me like a ton of salt on an open wound. Eh…

I arrived at the parking lot, looking for Jasper's car, but it was nowhere to be seen. I felt a hint of disappointment as I walked to my first class. Edward used to walk with me… Suddenly, my pain doubled and almost caused me to curl up on the ground and cry. Memories took over me, soon beaten by harsh reality.

Truth is, he was gone. He was really gone. I fought for every breath; deep down I knew it'll pass, and I knew I couldn't make a scene and cry in public. That didn't help, though – I still felt my pain crushing me. I felt so lonely – as if I was all alone on a dark, deserted planet.

That is until I was hit by a wave of serenity, a wave of calm. I turned around to see Jasper. The color of his eyes now matched his hair; I figured he went hunting last night. He was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and a leather jacket. He gave me a concerned look.

'Are you okay?' he asked quietly, skipping the "hello" part of every normal conversation.

'I don't know,' I admitted, although feeling slightly better now, thanks to his ability. 'I just remembered that Edward used to walk me to class, and now he is gone.' I hung my head low to avoid looking at the vampire, feeling embarassed with how weak I was.

He remained silent for a moment, and then suddenly grabbed my hand. His touch was slightly cold, but not unpleasant. I wished he wouldn't let go and he listened to my silent wish.

'It's Friday…' he said quietly in his melodic voice. 'Why don't we start the weekend a day early?'

I liked the sound of _we_.

I shrugged, trying not to show how much I liked his proposition.

'Sounds like a plan.' I answered, walking beside him to his car.


	9. Closer

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews! I have never felt so motivated to write as I do right now. I really appreciate your insight and your expressions of what you would like to see in the story. Special thank you to those that review every chapter – I wuv you! ^_^

This chapter is all Jasper and Bella, but the next one will tell you about Edward, so stay tuned!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 8**

** Closer**

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

When I proposed that _we _skip school today, I was afraid she'd say no. She barely knew me, and I almost killed her…

Much to my surprise, she didn't object.

'Sounds like a plan' she said casually and started walking towards my car; I quickly followed her. I felt happier feelings emanating from her now. Could it be because of me?

We got in the car and I looked her way. She had a small smile on her lips. So different from just a few minutes ago.

'How would you like to spend the day?' I asked carefully, still leaving her the option to say she wants to go home.

I hope she won't.

She turned her huge brown eyes to me.

'Um… why don't we go to your place?' she asked, and then a small blush appeared on her cheeks. I don't know why, but I wished to know the reason why she blushed. Her slightly pale skin looked very appealing when it turned a little red, but I wasn't pulled in by my thirst.

'Alright,' I said, perfectly content with the idea of spending the day with this human girl I barely knew. I was determined to do my best to fight away her pain today. Being an empath had its' good sides.

I drove at a normal speed, enjoying the moment. In a strange way, I enjoyed Bella's company. She was very compassionate and caring, which was a feature I haven't seen in many humans – or vampires. I could feel her concern for me, even despite her own pain, and that impressed me.

'You… worry about me?' I asked without thinking, with my eyes stuck to the road.

She didn't seem surprised – she'd known about my gift… or my curse.

'Of course,' she said. 'It must be hard for you, with Alice missing…' I knew she was looking my way, but I didn't turn my eyes to meet hers.

'I worry about her, of course.' I sighed, I felt like being honest with Bella. I knew she wouldn't judge me. 'Although, me and Alice aren't that close anymore. It was her own choice to leave, all I can do is respect it.' Curious of her reaction, I turned to face her.

'Jasper, it's okay to not always feel the same way anymore. You shouldn't blame yourself.' She said quietly. I nearly gasped. _Did she have a gift like Edward? Could she read minds? _How did this conversation get so serious? And how come it feels so right to tell her all these things? I'll never get my answers, I thought.

'You're very observant' I stated, looking at the road once more.

'I think that most people would say quite the opposite – I'm such a klutz.' She chuckled softly; something she obviously hasn't done in a long time. I sensed a spike of surprise coming from her.

'You should smile more often,' she noted a moment later, while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I was smiling? I didn't notice. I turned my head to face Bella again, she was smiling at me. It was then that I really felt my smile, and my feelings mixing with her own. We were both as content as can be, given the events of the past few weeks.

'It's good to skip school sometimes…' she sighed, relaxing in the car seat.

I said no more, and we drove in silence, silence which I both enjoyed and despised.

As soon as we pulled in, Bella jumped out of the car and walked towards the house, then waited there for me. She didn't have to wait long – I ran at vampire speed. She seemed so energetic, I haven't seen her like this before. I wondered if it is just a show, but her feelings seemed genuine.

I opened the door for her and let her through, then followed her inside. The house seemed so empty just this morning, but now with her here, it didn't seem to matter all that much. She seemed to light up the room with her caring personality.

She looked around, noticing that my family has gone to look for Alice, and sighed with sadness, not moving an inch for a few minutes. Finally, she sat down on our white sofa. I wasn't sure what to do. I felt pulled in by the idea of spending the day just talking to her, but I didn't know if she would like that.

Finally, after a short moment of hesitation, I sat down in the arm chair on the opposite side of the sofa. With Bella right in front of me, I noted all the small details – the surprising depth of her brown eyes, the way her hair reflected the sunlight, the way she absent mindedly bit on her lower lip. She was wearing a white blouse and dark blue jeans, which although simple, complimented her slim figure. All of that took me less than a second to notice – I'm sure she didn't realize.

I had so many questions, most of them I should never ask. I didn't know where to begin.

She did it for me.

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

My chance to get to know Jasper came sooner than I expected, and I intended to make the most of it. I had a feeling that he would never judge me, and the certainity gave me the courage I needed to begin.

'You know,' I broke the silence, looking him straight in the eye. He sat in the arm chair, leaning forward, towards me. Occasionally, a rare ray of sun would slip through the window and cause his skin to shine beautifully. 'I barely know you…'

'No surprise' he replied in a bitter voice. 'I almost killed you…' his eyes went dark and he hung his head low to avoid my stare.

'Jasper, I forgave you the moment it happened.'

'I don't deserve your forgiveness. You could have lost your life.'

'It's normal to lose control' I assured 'It happens. It's human.'

'I'm not human, Bella.'

'No, you're not.' I agreed. 'But there is a lot of… humanity in you.' I knew it might be risky to say, but surprisingly, I truly wasn't afraid of this particular vampire.

He raised his head and looked at me with his golden eyes. I felt shock hitting me like a tidal wave; he forgot to control his ability. The intensity of his gaze was stronger than anything I've ever experienced before; as if he was trying to see right into my soul to find the confirmation to my words.

'I really don't blame you.' I added with a serious expression on my face. It was true, I never blamed Jasper.

Within a second, he was right in front of me, kneeling by the couch. He caught me off guard. Vampires… I wasn't that good at reading people, but when I looked into his eyes, I couldn't help but notice the mix of emotions. It all took a few seconds before he spoke, and I noted the strange mix of sadness and happiness, relief and disbelief in his eyes and then, his voice.

I realized I've never told Jasper that I don't blame him.

Is that why he had this pained expression on his face?

_I've never been this close to him… _I thought without fear.

It was then that I realized that his eyes were a beautiful shade of golden that matched the loose waves of his hair nicely, and the pale tone of his skin brought them out even more, exposing the two golden gems to the world. And his lips… I wanted to see them smile.

He finally spoke, still focused on me, kneeling beside the couch.

'You really don't hate me for it?' his deep, masculine, yet enchanting voice sounded desperate, as if his life depended on my answer.

'Of course not!' I shouted. How could he even think such a thing?

'Bella…' I liked the sound of my name when he said it. 'Thank you.'

'I should be the one thanking you, Jasper. You fight away my pain.'

He finally smiled, unknowingly making my wish come true, it was an honest, brilliant smile. His face lit up; I've never seen Jasper like this, looking truly happy instead of indifferent, he was no longer on the outside, he was right in front of me, not hiding anything.

His gratitude surrounded me like the air I breathe with. It was such a blissful feeling. He was happy, I saw it and felt it.

And so was I.

At that moment, I was happy. Without Edward.


	10. In His Mind

**A/N: **This chapter is written only from Edward's PoV, and for that reason, it's dark and relatively short. You have been warned. You will learn more about Edward, Marla and especially Alice soon enough – for now, expect some more Bella and Jasper in the next chapter! Thank you once again for your reviews! ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I still don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Marla is my own, though.**

**CHAPTER 9 **

**In His Mind**

**ooOoo**

**Edward's PoV**

I was lying somewhere, on a cold, moist ground – I'm not even sure where exactly – because my eyes were focused on her. The beauty of her face, the perfection of her body, nothing else mattered to me anymore.

Ever since Marla found me, everything has been perfect.

She was so like me. She wasn't the chain that held me down, she was the one that broke my chains and set me free. She showed me how us, vampires, should truly live. She showed me the meaning of passion.

Everything before her was now just a temporary stage that led me to her.

To me, it was fate. How else can you call such a series of events?

I was turned by Carlisle, many years ago. I lived a life I shouldn't have lived – I could see that clearly, now that I was truly free. Now I know why I felt so uneasy over the past months.

I came to the small town of Forks with my so called family. I met the human girl called Bella, and fell in love with her. Though now that I think of it, it was just an illusion, a part of fate's twisted plan to lead me to Marla.

My stepbrother Jasper attacked Bella one day, which caused my family to leave the city of Forks. The human girl jumped off a cliff and I believed her to be dead. Consumed by guilt, I ran to the Volturi and almost revealed myself as a vampire. Bella saved me, but Aro wasn't going to forgive us for not turning her. He kept me in his mind, planning a visit soon.

That's how Marla found me.

She had a special gift, just like me. She could read memories. Everyone was like an open book to her, just like with Aro – except she couldn't read the person's current thoughts, only their memories. Her ability was much like mine in the sense that she could read memories from a significant distance, rather than having to touch somebody's hand like Aro did.

Marla, who was summoned to Italy to see the Volturi, saw me in Aro's memory. She told me that she fell in love right at that moment, and I believed her – I fell for her the second we met.

She spent weeks searching for me, those weeks when I felt so restless, uneasy, when being with the human was more of a bother than pleasure.

It _was_ fate. What else could it be?

Our days just flew by; such a contrast from my previous, boring life. We travelled from place to place, and Marla showed me her way of life, that of a real vampire. I stopped trying to be someone I was not and gave in to my instincts, led towards a brand new future by the lady of my dreams.

A few hundred miles away from Forks, we met several other vampires – acquainted with Marla, her old companions.

I would have preferred to live just the two of us, with no company, but she convinced me to join them – she said that way, we would become a force to be reckoned with, and she was right.

No creature would ever be allowed to harm her, I was there to ensure that, as well as the others that we travelled with. I treated them as her guards, their lives meant nothing to me, as well as their presence.

However together, we wrecked havoc wherever we went; Marla was correct. We swiftly became a force that not many could compete with. She was pleased, and therefore, so was I.

My life was complete now; full of lust and human blood, the two things a vampire loves the most. All of this thanks to the queen of my heart, the woman I could not bear to go on without.

Her full lips locked on mine in a deep, passionate kiss, dragging me away from recalling the events of the past few weeks. Everytime she kissed me, I wished for it to last forever - pulling away from her was so hard.

'Edward, we should hunt…' she kissed my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

'Later…' I responded, hungrily tracing the curves of her perfect body with my wanting fingers.

She giggled.

'Now, my heart's desire. Now.'

I've let out a sigh of disappointment when she got up and dressed her body in a beautiful black dress, but I knew she was right. My throat was burning with thirst.

'I'll join you' I heard as Marla and I were leaving. I turned around and smiled at the person who spoke the words, then ran into the night.

The perfect spot. A man and two girls were leaving the local night club. The girls were completely drunk, the man chose to stay relatively sober that night. They all stumbled towards their car, a very old peugot, the girls singing a merry song, getting half the words wrong in their intoxicated state.

As soon as they began to drive away, we jumped them.

Stopping the car was easy, similar to lifting a feather.

One of the girls caught my eye. She had brown eyes, brown hair… Memories overtook me for one moment, memories of the brown haired human girl who I once held dear, although I liked to believe it was merely an illusion. Marla sensed my hesitation.

'Do it, Edward,' I heard Marla's encouraging whisper behind me, as she stood and watched. 'Have no mercy. Listen to their thoughts, and enjoy them. Kill that girl.'

I would do anything to satisfy her.

The unfortunate trio didn't react any different from my previous victims.

_WHAT the hell? Please, no! I've got to get out! No…!_ I listened intently as Marla told me to do, although it pained me in some way.

Shocked, terrified screams filled my ears for three whole seconds – just enough to enjoy them, not enough to alarm anyone - before we ended their pain.

One for each one of us. More than enough.

'Feed, Edward… It will make you stronger…' she insisted, and I didn't wait.

This is who I truly am, I thought, as I tasted my victim's warm, fresh blood.


	11. Honesty

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this story, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. If I did, Bella and Jasper would be together, and Edward would be sent on a lifetime mission to the North Pole. **

**CHAPTER 10**

** Honesty**

**ooOoo  
><strong>

**Jasper's PoV**

I sat down on the same couch that Bella sat on just an hour ago. Her scent still lingered in the air, but it didn't bother me. I enjoyed it.

I knew I could never harm the human girl, and that was just solidyfing with each second I've spent with her.

I drove her home recently, she had to go and make dinner for her father. The house felt empty again, but my head was filled with fresh, surprisingly pleasant memories.

_She really forgave me!_

I couldn't believe how caring and compassionate Bella was. She was worried about me, despite everything. She actually _cared_, even though the only side of me she knew, was one of my worst.

After she said she doesn't blame me, I sat down right next to her, surprisingly close, but not close enough to risk touching her. She turned towards me, and we just talked. About everything. Movies, books, even school.

'_Really, the thought of going back to school is such a bother.' She sighed. 'I just want it to be over already.'_

'_Put yourself in my position. I've done high school and college for so many years.' _

_She giggled. I enjoyed the sound, and silently wondered if she was better thanks to my ability or her own inner strength._

'_Sounds like a modern version of hell.' She joked._

I heard a strange noise fill the room for a couple of seconds. It took me a moment to realize that I laughed, and it felt so natural; to my surprise, being around this human girl felt natural. My first impression was wrong – we had more in common than I had expected.

A moment later her expression changed to a much more serious one.

'_I still want to be a part of the family… but I'm not sure if you will all want me.'_

'_You already are, Bella.'_

'_You know what I mean.'_

Yes, I knew.

And somehow, I wanted it, too.

To think that she would disappear one day… I don't know why, butthe thought alone caused me pain.

I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but I allowed myself to drown in thoughts of Bella. Recalling the day's events made me feel good – something I haven't felt in a long, long time.

Or… Have I ever? Always out of place, disgusted with myself at times for all the horrible things I've done, with no one to believe that I am capable of changing. Have I ever felt good? _I'm not sure, _I thought to myself before going back to pondering the day I've spent with Bella.

Our conversation got even more serious when she shyly asked about my past. I could have made up an excuse not to tell her anything, I could have told her a lie – I could have even ignored her question; but somehow, I felt like opening up to her, instinctively knowing she would not judge me by my past actions. I took the risk and told her the story of how I trained newborns, how I served a vampiress and helped her create an army; I told her the whole truth about my past.

'_I was a monster, Bella… No wonder nobody in this family really trusts me. Not even Alice.' _This was very true. Alice doubted me more than anybody else did. Except maybe Edward.

Bella didn't say anything for what seemed like a long time, she simply stared at her own hands, absent mindedly playing with a silver bracelet she wore on her wrist. I began to think I was mistaken, she must have realized that I've been a horrible person, hence the unexpected silence.

I scanned her feelings, searching for fear, but found none, so I waited patiently for her to speak. Instead, she just reached out and grabbed my hand. Her skin was soft and warm, so unlike my own, but was that the reason why I felt warmth filling my whole, seemingly dead, body?

'_Oh Jasper, don't blame yourself,' she pleaded. 'You're in full control now, aren't you? You're sitting here, next to me, and you are in control. Don't judge yourself by your past actions. Forgive yourself. You're a better person now.' _She looked at me with unmoved certainity, as if her words were facts and not just her own wishful thinking.

How could she have so much faith in me? No one has believed in me before. I was always the black sheep in the family, the one that was never in full control. Her faith in me made me feel better, made me want to become the person that she thought I was. She barely knew me, yet she believed in me… Foolish, perhaps, but even if so, I appreciated it. It only strengthened my resolve to stay strong around her, for both her and myself. Her blood would never tempt me.

The day was much too short. When we arrived at her house, she gave me a smile as she got out of the car.

'I had a nice day.' She said, looking at me somewhat curiously. I returned the smile – I've never smiled so much in my entire existence as I did now, in one day.

'So did I.'

'When will I see you again?' she inquired.

I need to give her the freedom of choice…

'Just call me if there's anything, Bella. I'm here.' I replied somewhat coldly, not intentionally; I just didn't want to be intrusive. She is human, she needs her freedom, she needs to be around others of her kind.

She looked a little disappointed with my answer and didn't say anything else. The girl nodded hastily and ran to the front door, to be greeted by her father inside. I drove home rather slowly, my mind in a mess.

Now, here I am, still thinking about a human girl, when I should be thinking about my Alice.

But is she thinking about me?

Somehow, I didn't think so. As always, she ran after her favorite "brother" Edward, without thinking about her not so favorite partner Jasper.

A sudden noise creeped into my deep thoughts, interrupting them. My cellphone was ringing.

Carlisle.

'Carlisle? Is everything alright?' I asked, immediately alert.

'Yes, Jasper, we're fine. But we don't have any good news.' He sighed. 'We found some traces of Alice, but we still haven't found her.'

_Alice… Where are you?_

'Anything else?'

'…I think so. We heard of an increased rate of murders in this area… I'm afraid we are on the right track.' My father's voice was filled with sorrow.

'You think it's…?'

'I think it might be.'

I remembered my brothers crimson red eyes. It might be.

'Do you need me?' I asked, suddenly worried about my family.

'No, stay with Bella. She might be in danger.'

'Danger?'

'I don't trust Edward's partner.' Carlisle sounded wary. The thought of Bella getting hurt made me cringe. 'Those murders…'

'I'll protect her' I interrupted, 'With all that I am.'

'Thank you, son. I'll call you as soon as we know something new. Esme sends her love.'

'Take care of yourselves. Call me soon.' I said and hung up.

Bella might be in danger…

Half a second later, I was right out of the door.

I will keep my distance and give her space, but I won't let any vampire enter Forks tonight, or any other night.

I'm not the murderer, I'm not the Jasper I once was.

I am the protector.


	12. Protector

**A/N: **This chapter turned out much, _much _ longer than my previous chapters, but I couldn't find a way to make it shorter, and I didn't want to cut it in two. I hope you don't mind. Also, thank you so much to my faithful reviewers – you have no idea how much every comment means to me! :)

Now, a small question: do you feel the friendship/relationship between Jasper and Bella is progressing too slowly, or too fast perhaps? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Meanwhile, enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 11 **

**Protector**

**ooOoo  
><strong>

**Jacob's PoV**

_What's with her? _I thought, when I saw Bella nearly _laughed_ at something Billy said. Last time I saw her she was half-dead, zombie mode full on. Now she seemed way happier. Did that bastard come back?

I forgot about it for a while when she brought food and set it down on their old wooden table. I was starving. She's a good cook. Sigh. She's beautiful too… and single.

I kicked Billy's wheelchair, hoping he'll realize.

He gave me a short look.

'So, Charlie, when will you and your young daughter come down to La Push?'

Charlie looked over at Bella. Poor guy, he must be as confused as me. Women are impossible to understand… He seemed unsure. My best guess is that he didn't want his daughter to turn into a zombie again, so he didn't want to take any risks.

'Ask the young lady, Billy. She's in charge.' Chief Swan joked, looking at Bella.

'Um… How about next week?' she suggested.

So the jailor didn't come back. She's free to go!

'Sounds good. We've got to return the favor for Jacob clearing up your fridge.' Dad shot me a glare covered by a smile. Hey, how can I help it, I'm a big guy. And Bella's a great cook.

'Sowwy' I mumbled with my mouth full of delicious food. Bella laughed at me.

'Jake eats like an animal' she winked at me and Billy, that was a joke only the three of us would understand.

After dinner Charlie and Billy started watching a football match, while Bella and I went outside to sit on the steps, taking advantage of the surprisingly warm evening. She was so like my old Bella again, and the feelings pulsing in my chest were becoming even harder to hide.

'I'm glad you're better.' I said, grabbing her hand. She looked at me as if she was about to protest, but then sighed and chose not to.

'Thanks for visiting me that time, Jake.'

'You acted like a crazy person' I teased her. She played mad for a moment, but then laughed with me. It felt so right.

'You always act like a crazy person.'

I rolled my eyes. I missed my Bella.

I told her about La Push, and whatever else is new. She was out of it for a while after all. We didn't talk about Edward – I knew she wouldn't want to. Bella didn't say much, she just listened and nodded in all the right places. Though, sometimes it felt like she wasn't listening to me fully.

'So Bells, what's the plan now?' I asked, hoping to get her full attention. What's she thinking about? I can only hope that it isn't that bloodsucking bastard Cullen. Ugh. I clenched my fists at the thought of him. I should've killed him when I had the chance…

'Hmm, I'm not sure' she admitted without looking at me. To my surprise, she seemed happy rather than sad. I wanted to ask more, but Chief Swan came outside, pushing my father's wheelchair in front of him.

'What a match!' Charlie shouted enthusiastically.

'Aye!' My dad nodded. 'Come on Jake, help me to the car.' So our visit is over. Sigh.

Why can't Bella like me back?

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

I stayed in the shadows of the nearby trees until the werewolf had left. I circled the area, making sure that no vampire gets through. I didn't trust Edward one bit anymore, and somehow, recalling the intensity of his feelings for her, I was pretty sure he wouldn't stop his new girlfriend if she decided to turn Bella into lunch.

I cringed internally at the thought. I promised myself that Bella will be safe, no matter what. That is why I'm here. There was one more reason, though it was painful to admit.

I was curious to see how Bella is doing. I wasn't going to show myself, though, hoping that my vampiric senses will help me find out what's going on inside the house.

I hid in the shadows under one of the windows, listening intently. To make sure she is safe, of course.

'_Good night, Dad!' _I heard a familiar voice.

'_Sleep tight, Bells.' _I could sense Chief Swan's emotions – a mix of happiness and confusion.

Someone going up the stairs. Door shutting. Water running… Bella is taking a shower…

Time to run my route once more. I didn't like where my thoughts were headed.

I liked this – to run at full speed, yet be invisible to the world. I could move extremely fast, yet no one heard me. I would be Bella's guard from today on, and with my vampiric abilities, I should be good enough.

I'll be back at her house in about 4 minutes, 39 seconds.

An hour later, I heard Bella call my name.

Immediately, I climbed the window, alerted. I looked around the dark room, and then at the – as it turns out – asleep girl. She was talking in her sleep.

It was then that her emotions hit me. Extreme pain, despair, anger, shock all rolled into one hit me like a meteorite, leaving me helpless for a short moment. I composed myself quickly and realized that she was having a nightmare... She could stay strong during the day, but her fears found their way out in her sleep.

'No… Don't go… No… Everyone… Gone… Alice… Jasper…' she cried in her sleep. It broke my heart to see her like this and to sense her exquisite pain; I wanted her to sleep soundly, she needed the rest.

I gathered all of the calm I had in me and embraced her with it, hoping to give her a good night's sleep, hoping to soothe her mind. She sighed contently; I think my trick had worked.

Just to be sure that she won't have anymore nightmares, I checked on her every now and again while circling the area, all through the night.

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

The weekend passed without any big events. I was happy to see Jake, but that was only for one evening. I did the laundry, I cleaned, I did everything I could, but I couldn't keep my thoughts in line. Without Jasper around, all the pain had returned, and the only consolation I had was thinking back to the conversation we had on Friday.

It was a great day, which surprised me. Jasper was honest with me, which surprised me even more.

What surprised me the most, was that we actually were somewhat alike.

I wanted to see Jasper again. I recalled Friday's events continuously, even if I tried to avoid it. The thought of possibly talking to him again made me less reluctant to go back to school on Monday, after my long absence. Still, I went there feeling extremely nervous. Not only was it my first time after a long break, thank you Edward, it was mostly because I was hoping to see Jasper, and perhaps get to know the mysterious vampire a little bit better.

Monday greeted me, as rainy as ever. I got out of my loud truck, alerting everyone of my presence immediately. Oh, how I loved my truck, but how I wished it wouldn't make so much noise at times like these. I sighed heavily and looked around at all the familiar faces, feeling their eyes on me as well, like on my very first day in Forks. I felt my cheeks heat up a little and quickly looked down to the floor, trying to be invisible, only to be found by Mike Newton about three seconds later.

'Bella!' he beamed. 'We missed you! Are you all better now?' he asked curiously, putting his arm around me. I twitched internally and raised my eyes at the boy, trying to offer him a friendly smile while shaking his arm off.

'Hi, Mike. Yeah, I'm all good.' I wasn't, but that wasn't for him to know. They all thought I was sick for the past… however long it was. For a while, I lost all track of time.

He walked me to each and every one of my classes, visibly content with the fact that Edward is gone. Everything was like before, except for the five vampires that used to attend this school. I looked around for Jasper, but he was nowhere to be found. My constant search for him kept me silent and all I did was nod when Mike spoke to me, which he did all the time.

With my mind in chaos, torn between painful memories and hope to meet the last Cullen in town, I also barely listened to anything that has been said during class. Oh well.

After the third period, I finally found Jasper, or actually, he found me. The vampire was waiting outside my classroom. He stood with his back pressed against the wall, looking down to the floor, wearing a black shirt and a pair of worn out jeans. He looked up immediately as I stumbled out of the room. His golden eyes locked on mine for a moment, strangely causing my heart to skip a beat and become unaware of my surroundings for a short while.

'I wanted to check how… How you are feeling today.' He murmured, once again skipping the "hello".

'Everything around me reminds me of him,' I said truthfully 'but I'm glad to see you.'

He smiled, brightening my day a little bit instantly.

I stood there, talking to Jasper, until it was time for my next class. I couldn't help but notice how natural I felt being around him – and how he chased the miserable thoughts about Edward away. I was thankful, and I knew he would sense it – I wanted him to sense it, because I was unable to put my feelings into words.

At lunch, Mike immediately attempted to drag me to my old table, where we sat with Jessica, Angela, Eric and the rest. I sighed, I wasn't ready for this, but I followed the boy to the table in silent resignation.

It was then that I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

I turned around to see Jasper, sitting at the Cullen table all by himself. A spike of pain awoke in my heart at the memory of who used to sit there, but it disappeared quickly when the vampire motioned for me to sit with him today. I smiled apologetically at Mike and joined Jasper at his deserted table.

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

I should have kept my distance, but I needed to know how Bella was feeling, so I asked her to sit with me at lunch.

After I approached her on Monday, the whole keeping my distance plan seemed to slowly fall apart. Once we began talking during lunch, in this room filled with chattering teenagers, we talked with ease – ease which surprised me, considering how little I knew about Bella, and how quiet I've usually been. Considering that I was close to killing her once.

'How are you feeling?' I asked carefully, instead of using my ability to tell me everything. I wanted to hear it from her.

'Can't you sense that yourself?' she joked instead of answering, and so I tuned in to her feelings, sensing her sadness mixed with relief.

'Relief?' I mumbled, and she smiled.

'You saved me from sitting with Mike Newton.'

'My pleasure.' I replied truthfully, grinning slightly at her apparent gratitude.

We talked all the way through lunch, and I allowed myself to walk her to her next class, much like my so called brother used to do. I hoped it did not bring her painful memories; she seemed content enough.

We parted our ways at the parking lot of our school, and I happily noted the small smile on Bella's face – she was hurting, but she was strong all the same.

The least I could do is pretend to keep my distance when we were not at school – I did not make my presence known, but I patrolled the area every night, ensuring her safety; I also made sure she slept soundly, but did not look into her room again to leave her some privacy… and to not let my mind wander to places I did not wish it to go.

My plan to stay away from Bella was in ruins by Thursday. She sat with me during lunch every day, and we sometimes talked in between classes. I did not wish to interfere with her human life, and therefore I never bothered her after school, and did not disturb her when the local boy, Mike Newton, followed her around like a lost puppy. The Newton boy was an exceptionally pathetic human being, I dare say.

Through our conversations, I was beginning to know the human girl better, and fully realized what Edward liked about her. Her compassionate nature, her witty remarks, her inner strength; she had her flaws, but none of them I could call bad – they simply added to her charm.

Wait, when did I start calling her charming?

I recalled the various things we talked about, ranging from the smallest, most insignificant, to serious subjects. I hid nothing from Bella, yet she didn't fear me, and her faith in me was unmoved.

To think that someone actually accepted me as I am with no questions asked, no expectations, was a brand new feeling, one I've never experienced before.

One time, I asked her what she missed the most about her previous life in Florida. I half-expected a cliché answer like "the sun" or a lie along the lines of "Nothing, I like it here too.", but she surprised me.

'Sitting on the front porch with my Mom, sipping sweet tea, listening to all her crazy ideas.' She answered honestly with a sad smile on her lips. I looked at her curiously from the corner of my eye, sensing the longing and sadness she was going through, wishing to somehow make it better, but – for a change - without the use of my ability.

I didn't know how. I relied on my special skill to tell me everything when interacting with Bella; I relied on it too much, but she did not reveal much by herself, and I didn't know the words human's use to comfort one another. Would it help if I did? I didn't think so. Bella was Bella, and she was much different from the humans I encountered on daily basis.

I felt slightly helpless, no words of comfort came to my mind, and just as I was about to use my ability to send her some happy feelings, her countenance brightened; she shook off the memories of her mother, without my help.

We continued talking about other subjects, but to me, this was a battle I had lost. My inability to help her bothered me for reasons I didn't even attempt to understand.

I felt uneasy when we parted our ways on Friday, after a whole five days of talking at school. I noted a certain kind of sadness emanating from Bella that I did not sense before, but I assumed it was because she remembered the weekends she spent with Edward. I sent a calming wave her way before getting into the car, looking at her one last time.

I promised myself to stay close and ensure she would not fall back into depression during the weekend, but at the same time, I was determined not to let her see me… Unless she would call me. _Just call me if there's anything, Bella. _Like she would call… What a stupid thing to say.

Suddenly, the thought of two whole days without Bella laid a heavy burden on my mind. Being around her put me at ease, surprising as it may be. Without her, I was left alone with my demons and my thoughts of the past, of Alice, of the future.

I parked the car at our house and ran back to Forks, on a mission to patrol the area, to ensure the safety of this human girl. The girl that occupied my mind, whether I liked it or not.


	13. Elusive

**A/N:** This chapter turned out long as well… I hope you don't mind. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate all the feedback – it gives me an idea of where to go with the story. Enjoy the chapter! ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I tried to kidnap Jasper, but she wouldn't let him go.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Elusive**

**ooOoo  
><strong>

**Carlise's PoV**

I have spent hundreds of years studying our kind, testing my own limits, unraveling secrets, listening to legends. I dare say I know quite much about the world of shadows that we live in, and about the that life fate has chosen for me.

Therefore, I know that vampires do not get tired.

We could go on forever, fight an endless war, carry a ton of steel for a year with no breaks, and it would not affect us in any way. Our strength would not falter.

Yet, I could swear I felt tired as my wife and I reached another dead end in our search for Alice.

We picked up on their scent rather quickly after embarking on our journey, and I had hoped that we would find her soon enough, perhaps with Edward. Perhaps there was still hope for my son, too.

But the moment I thought we were close, we lost all track of them again; as if they never existed.

Alice probably would have guessed that we would search for her, that her family would wish to help her, that Jasper would miss her. The logical conclusion would be that she would try to reach us, too – or if that was not possible, she would not try to run away…

I sat down on the small, cheap bed in our untastefully furnished room; we stopped at a local motel to plan out a new route. I sighed, feeling strangely weary, unable to come up with any more solutions. For that reason, I called Jasper, hoping my talented, experienced son will have some fresh ideas. I also wanted to suggest allowing him to join us on the search, and Emmett would go back to Forks to protect Bella.

At the beginning of our conversation, I quickly described the events of the past few days, as my son listened intently without saying a word. Silence fell when I finished, but after a moment, Jasper finally spoke.

'She knows you have made the decision to find her… To find them both,' he said in a voice drained of all emotions. 'She must have seen it in her visions.'

'You are probably right…' I agreed, waiting for him to continue.

'So there are two options. Either she doesn't want to be found, or _they_ don't want to be found and use her as their escape route.'

Silence fell again. Both the options were far from what I would call a good scenario and neither of them brought me any hope.

'Jasper, do you wish to join us?' I asked moments later, trying in vain to shake off the feeling that finding Alice may take a long time. 'Emmett and Rosalie can watch over Bella. It's not safe, I worry about her, we cannot leave her alone, but we also cannot keep you from searching for Alice.'

He said nothing for a long while, so I began to suspect lack of connection.

'Jasper?'

'I'm here,' he answered. 'Don't worry, Carlisle. I will stay here and look after Bella. I patrol the area every night; it's safe. Keep searching for Alice.' There was certainity in his voice; it assured me that it is indeed his own choice, and not his attempt at not troubling us.

'Are you sure?'

'I am. Bella… Her mood has been slightly better… but I don't know how she would take any kind of change…' When he said Bella's name, the tone of his voice became much softer. It was the hint I'd been hoping for; he was in full control, he wouldn't hurt her, he would protect her… Bella was safe with him, of that I was sure. All I could do was respect his choice without attempting to understand the true reasons behind it. It was time to focus on our mission once again.

I hung up and turned to Esme, who sat next to me, waiting patiently for me to finish the call, with a worried expression on her beautiful face.

It wouldn't be easy, I knew that, but there is no way I would let any member of my family get hurt. I'll do what it takes to find Alice, even though she has the impossible advantage of being able to predict my every move… Much like Edward, my son.

However long it takes, we will see them again, I thought to myself, as I hugged my wife tightly.

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

This past week has been all Jasper to me.

The days blurred into one, big memory of our conversations; it was that memory that kept me relatively sane after we parted ways for the weekend.

I wanted to get to know him better, it was my wish and my mission. Some sort of a strange way of clinging to life, I guess – I had a purpose - to get to know the mysterious vampire that nearly killed me once, and always avoided me at all costs, up until… Edward left me.

I didn't expect that Jasper would make my little mission so much easier by approaching me himself, but I was glad that he did. I felt grateful for his constant help; whether it was intentional or not, he was the reason I survived this first week of school and so called "normal" life. Life without Edward, which was similar to surviving a giant catastrophe, but finding your world shattered to thousands of little pieces that you are unable to fix.

I was surprised with how well I coped with the situation, but I figured it's all thanks to Jasper's ability – I knew that he was trying to fight off my pain when I was too weak to do so.

As long as Jasper was there, my thoughts did not betray me as often; they didn't fly back to the past, they stuck to the present, because it was perfectly agreeable with him around.

We talked, to my surprise, we talked a lot, and each day brought me a new discovery related to Jasper. My impression of him has changed drastically as I found myself slowly beginning to understand him.

I understood why he always kept silent, and I understood why he never came close to me back when Edward was around. I opened my eyes to the little details and realized that he blamed himself for the incident on my 18th birthday even more than I initially thought, and he stayed away not out of hate, but out of his own worry for my well being.

What truly opened my eyes to the truth? One of our conversations. During lunch on Thursday, we shared a table again, just the two of us. I felt all the curious pairs of eyes glued to me and Jasper, but I didn't care one bit, perfectly content with sitting with the one person who seemed to understand me in this school, this city, perhaps even this world.

'Your eyes are growing darker,' I noted after a short moment of companionable silence. He looked up to meet my gaze, strangely causing my heart to skip a beat, and opened his mouth to reply, but stopped a second later when he noticed the person standing behind my back.

'Hi, Bella!' Lauren, one of the girls who never liked me, spoke in a sweet voice while moving to stand between me and Jasper to be able to look at us both.

'Hey,' I replied, wondering what it was that she could possibly want.

'So, Isabella, where is your Edward?' she inquired in that same sweet voice leaking of poison. The mention of Edward sent me back down, spiralling into nothingness, but Jasper's ability caught me just in time, making me feel numb instead of depressed.

I noticed that the vampire next to me had frowned, and before I had time to form a coherent response, he said:

'My brother decided to continue his education in Europe, and has moved there, to settle in, along with my sister Alice.' Jasper's voice was ice cold, and his dark eyes could freeze one to death. Lauren shivered slightly under his glare and once again looked my way instead, quickly regaining her composure along with her sweet, fake smile.

'Oh, poor Bella. This is the second time he left you, isn't it? I guess men like him don't have any interest in ordinary girls like you, eh?'

Now that hurt. She found my weak spot; indeed I was never good enough for Edward… That's why he left… I found myself unable to speak, even with Jasper's comforting presence.

'Depends on what you mean by ordinary,' he remarked in my place, 'To me, ordinary girls love to gossip and pick on others, hiding their real personalities under fake smiles. Don't you think? Shame, Bella is nothing like that, so I'm afraid your guess is incorrect.'

Lauren stared at him, stunned due to his words and the anger visible in his dark eyes. A moment later, she shot me an angry look and walked away, finally leaving us alone.

Jasper quickly sensed how I felt, and he must have sent a wave of happier feelings my way, because the lump in my throat disappeared, allowing me to breathe again. I forced a weak smile of gratitude upon my lips.

'Thank you, Jasper. You're my only protector in this jungle,' I whispered, knowing he would hear me very well. He gave me a sour smile in reply, then his countenance darkened again.

'I'm so sorry, Bella. I know you don't blame me for… for your birthday,' he stammered, which was very unusual for a vampire. 'But I haven't apologized for the months of pain that followed. If not for me, my brother would not have left, we would all have stayed if I didn't attack you that night… Not only did I put your life in danger, I caused you just as much pain as he did.'

I couldn't believe my ears. He still blamed himself for that?

How can I make him believe that I never, ever blamed him?

'Jasper! Look at me,' I commanded, and after a while, he gave in and looked into my eyes. His face was a mask of guilt and sadness. 'Look me in the eyes. Sense my feelings. What do you feel?' I asked, and then, I made an effort to push all my negative emotions away; I hid them deep within my soul, and allowed all the positive feelings that Jasper brought me to emerge.

'Tell me, what do you sense?' I asked after a moment. He closed his eyes.

'Gratitude,' he whispered in a husky voice, 'Hope… understanding,' he opened his eyes once more, and I smiled at him, this time without forcing the smile to appear upon my lips.

'I'm serious, I never blamed you. I owe you so much. Please, don't think about this anymore. Edward's… actions… are his own, not yours.'

He didn't have to say anything; I saw it in his eyes – he believed me. I doubt his guilt disappeared, but at least he had no doubt about how I feel. That'll have to do for now.

So yeah, now it was Saturday, and I strangely wished I could start going to school on weekends. Perhaps my sanity was still questionable.

Without Jasper, I felt vulnerable. Memories of the time spent with him helped me avoid thinking about Edward, but how long is that going to last me for?

Long enough, I hope.

Just two more nights till it's Monday again.

Just two more nights till I get to look him in the eyes again…

Just two more nights till I can breathe again.

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

Two days without Isabella Swan proved to be harder to endure than I had expected, painfully reminding me of my immortality and my inability to sleep; hours felt like years, and days felt like an eternity.

The call from my father ruined whatever peace of mind I had left as I had to reach the sad conclusion. Alice knew we were searching for her, and she did not wish to be found.

When he offered that I join them on the search, I felt torn between looking for Alice and staying with Bella, but the decision was not hard to make; I've already made this decision before, the day before my family left. I would stay here and protect Bella, no matter what.

Was that the only reason why I refused his offer yet again?

Or was it because being away from her pained me, sent me to places I did not wish to go? Was it because she, a simple human girl, was the only one capable of chasing my demons away?

I think I knew the answers, but I did not wish to admit that.

My only consolation and distraction during those two, surprisingly long and excruciating days had been ensuring the girls safety. I ran my route, I even extended it to make sure that the whole area is safe. When near her house, I tuned in to Bella's feelings, sensing each and every emotion. Sadness, longing, a hint of hope, some kind of melancholy, rare, surprising moments of happiness; even something so trivial as boredom. When the pain grew, I attempted to send her a happier wave from a distance, and went back to running my route.

All this time, I hoped I would find an excuse to see her, but my mind was blank on that subject.

The moment I saw her on the parking lot on Monday, wearing her usual jeans and a tight sweater, her hair slightly damp from the pouring rain, her cheeks a little flushed, I froze in my steps for a short moment.

She looked beautiful.

How could I not notice this before?

I rushed towards her at a speed slightly above human, anxious to speak to her, to see how she is doing; to see if she has not fallen back into depression over those two days when I could not stay close.

_To look into those captivating eyes… _What am I thinking?

Bella noticed me and stopped in her tracks, ignoring the pouring rain. Our eyes met, and just like that, I could breathe again. She was safe, and her emotions… I was just about to focus on them, but then she gave me a brilliant smile, expressing her feelings better than my ability ever could.

And just like that, I stopped breathing again, for my breath was taken away from me.

'Good morning, Jasper.' She said in a friendly voice, and then motioned for me to follow as she ran towards the building to hide from the rain.

I followed about six seconds later, when I could breathe again.

And so a new week has begun, and my "keeping the distance" plan was long forgotten. There have been rare moments when I felt guilty for keeping Bella away from her human friends, but sensing her obvious contentment assured me that she did not mind, so I did not deny myself the pleasure of being around her, although I still chose not to show myself after school.

It's the least I can do, I thought.

Three days flew by, Wednesday came. Classes finished, so I walked her to the parking lot at a pace that was slow even for a human, trying to prolong this moment with her.

'I'm going down to La Push today,' she informed me casually, as if it was nothing. I froze and looked at her in astonishment, my head quickly filling up with terrible scenarios regarding her safety.

I did not want to tell her that I have been patrolling the area to ensure her safety, but at the same time, having her go visit a bunch of werewolves when Edward and his partner were still happily reckless was not a good idea in my eyes.

Frankly, I was scared to let Bella out of my sight. It wasn't even about not trusting the wolves; I was convinced that the power of Jacob Black's feeling for the girl would protect her from his pack. However, we haven't informed the shifters about our current situation. Carlisle wanted to keep it secret until it becomes a real threat.

They would not protect her like I do. No one would protect her like I do.

I didn't know what to do, how to stop her. How can she endanger herself on purpose? Can't the stupid pup visit her at home, if she must see him?

'That's not safe, Bella' I warned in a tone that even I did not like; I did not mean to sound angry, but I did. Angry at myself for my pathetic inability to make Bella stay. Angry at myself for caring as much as I did.

'Why not? Jacob is my friend.' She protested, stopping as well and raising her head to look me in the eyes.

'It just isn't safe' I growled, destroying all my chances of stopping her from going. 'I don't think you should go.'

She frowned, I have never seen her irritated at me before, and I did not like the feeling it gave me.

I wanted to apologize to her right away; at the same time, irritation found its' way into my thoughts as well, not letting me give in. She should not go. I cannot protect her there.

I cannot take the risk. I can't let her go.

I cannot force her to stay.

'Don't act like Edward.'

Her words hurt like knives - thousands of blades piercing through my marble skin. Edward was the last person I wished to be compared to.

My irritation grew along with my desperation to keep her from going, I wanted so badly to keep her on our land, where I knew she was safe, but how? How? I didn't know. I've always been a loner, relying on my ability to get me where I wanted, but using it right now would be unfair. I wanted her to stay for _me._

'I'm just being reasonable, something you seem incapable of right now,' I blurted out without thinking. Her eyes grew larger at my remark, I was hit by a spike of anger mixed with betrayal.

She thought I was on her side.

I was, but the overwhelming wish to keep her safe took away my reason.

'You won't tell me what to do, and where to go!' she shouted, swiftly turning around and leaving me there as she drove away.

I did not follow her, I just stood there and watched her go.

I felt so helpless. I thought I knew everything about humans, but all my knowledge seemed good for nothing with this particular human girl.

I could swear a tear found its' way down my cheek, but that was impossible; it was just an illusion.

What else was an illusion? Me thinking I didn't care about Bella especially much. _That_ was an illusion.

Lying to myself was pointless. I cared.

**ooOoo**

**A/N:** My first attempt at a cliffhanger. Don't hate me, my friends – Jasper is just confused and angry at himself, but things will get better. You'll see!


	14. Realization

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Realization**

**ooOoo**

**Jacob's PoV**

So the day has finally come, Bella would come visit me!

It's been months since she visited me at La Push. Ever since that bastard came back, he kept her as far away from me as possible, but now he was gone, and _I _would take care of her.

The moment she arrived, I took her in my arms and spun around with her. She punched my shoulder to make me put her down, and after a moment, I did. She smelled of vampires. I was used to it, though – besides after a while, the foul stench would disappear.

'Bells! I'm so happy you came!' I exclaimed when I put her down. She grinned slightly.

'So I see,' she remarked, punching my shoulder once again.

'Let's go to Emily's, I'm hungry' I commanded, dragging her through the forest path to the little wooden house that Sam and Emily lived in.

She frowned and followed me at a very slow pace. Much like a stubborn donkey, unwilling to listen to its' master.

But, I shouldn't voice that thought.

'Are you sure this is a good idea? They haven't seen me since Edward came back…' Bella complained after a few minutes. She surprised me with the mention of Edward – I guess she's better, after all. Zombie mode did not return.

'Don't be silly.' I replied shortly as we reached the wooden hut. The smell that came from inside the house was very, very inviting.

I barged in as if it was my own house, with Bella following me shyly.

'Just in time, Jacob' Emily smiled, setting down an extra plate on the table in their very small, but also very clean and cozy kitchen. Paul and Embry were there as well, anxiously waiting for the food just like I was. I sat down next to Paul, but his attention immediately turned to Bella, who was stood in the doorstep, seemingly afraid to come in. Silly girl.

'Bella! Hey, vampire girl!' he shouted, getting up from his chair with Embry right behind him. They both embraced Bella, who returned their hug.

'Hey, Paul, Embry,' she spoke quietly, 'And, Emily.'

Emily turned her eyes to Bella somewhat reluctantly, but she responded to Bella's friendly smile with the same gesture, then reached into the cupboard for one more plate, and handed it to me. I placed it on the table right next to mine.

'I hope you're hungry, Bella. They eat enough, somebody has to help me or they will eat all of it themselves.' Both the girls laughed softly and Bella sat next to me, right where I wanted her to be. Emily brought a huge pan filled with delicious steaks. Paul immediately tore the pan away from her and stole a majority of them, so we got in a… _minor argument _about the food. Meanwhile, Bella and Emily settled with one each and began eating, joking about our silliness.

After we finished eating, I took Bella out for a walk, hoping to talk to her; unfortunately, the outcome was rather disappointing.

She was pretty unresponsive, much like the last time we talked – in the sense that she listened, but did not say much.

I couldn't help but notice that she seemed sad, and the impression grew by the minute.

'Bells? What's wrong?' I asked her, finally giving up on trying to grab her attention otherwise.

She sighed and looked down to the ground, avoiding my gaze.

'Jake, I know it's still early, but I gotta go,' she said in a quiet, unhappy voice. 'I've got to meet someone.'

'Who?'

'I kind of messed things up with someone I care about,' she admitted, 'I need to go see them and apologize.'

She didn't really answer my question, but I got the hint. _None of your business, Jacob._

I walked her to the car, not trying to say much else. She waved at me and drove away, pushing her old truck to the limits.

Something tells me that even with one Cullen gone, I still don't stand a chance at winning Bella's heart.

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

The realization hit me hard, leaving me shocked and somehow… defenseless.

Constantly focused on Bella's feelings and her well being, I ignored the change in my own emotions, and even when I did notice it, I didn't quite recognize it.

So _this_ is how it feels when you go past friendship?

No, I cannot do this. Bella is a human girl, who's heart has been broken by my own brother. She hasn't fully recovered – I knew that better than anyone else did – and even if she did recover, she would never look at me that way. How could she? How could anyone?

Forgiving and compassionate as Bella may be, no one would love the monster I'd once been.

_Love?_

Is this how it feels?

The thought of losing her, nearly ripping my heart out. Something so simple as a smile on her lips, making me feel more alive than I'd ever been.

Every minute without her, an eternity. The overwhelming wish to protect her, no matter the cost.

Is that it?

I have never felt that way with Alice…

I have read thousands of books, a lot of them spoke of love. I have sensed hundreds of forms of love coming from human beings and vampires. Yet, I have never felt anything remotely close to what I felt right now.

Is that how love feels?

I allowed the possibility to sink in, I no longer denied it right away, but at the same time I did not allow myself to admit how strong the feelings were. This wasn't the right time.

No matter how I felt about her – and I'd have to be a fool to say I didn't feel anything – I caused her pain today. I, who vowed to protect her, I hurt her over something so insignificant, over seeing Jacob Black.

The little hint of jealousy surprised me. Could it be it wasn't only Bella's safety I worried about?

Nonsense.

I couldn't help but wonder if she is safe. If she is upset. If I hurt her as badly as I've hurt myself.

I hope not.

What was she doing right now? The burden on my chest became unbearable as each and every dark scenario reappeared in my head; what if something happened to Bella, and I wouldn't be there to protect her? And even if she was safe with the wolf pack, if she came home safely, how could I ever allow her to sleep without trying to make amends for the horrible words I said to her earlier?

A phone call was not enough; I had to see her in person. She was surely still in La Push, at the wolf territory. I remembered the last time I crossed the border for her sake – how hostile they'd been, and I recalled the worry Carlisle has gone through when I broke the news to him afterwards.

Could I do it again?

I have no choice, I thought, as I jumped out of the window of our house and ran into the woods.

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

The more time had passed since my fight with Jasper, the worse I had felt.

To think that this could actually damage our growing friendship nearly broke me in two. After barely two hours, I completely ignored Jacob and drove away, determined to see Jasper.

I've got to make things right. I cannot afford to lose him.

A part of me wondered, why is this so important? Why do I have this giant lump in my throat? Why does it feel like I can't breathe?

Who cares why. I've got to see Jasper, now.

Comparing him to Edward… That was just low, Bella! Ugh! Jasper was an angel in disguise, while Edward was quite the opposite. How could I ever say such a thing?

I didn't know why he wanted to keep me from going to La Push, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was how I treated him, and I dare say I treated him badly. I'm so angry at myself.

Just when I was about to drive out of the woods of La Push, I noticed a familiar figure at the side of the road. He stood there, motionless, his eyes stuck to me.

Jasper!

I pulled my car to a stop immediately and ran towards the vampire, meeting him halfway.

I stood in front of him, feeling my heartbeat increase, and finally looked up to meet his eyes. I expected to see anger, but I saw none of it. They were full of concern and other emotions which I could not name.

He didn't give me the chance to speak first.

'Bella… What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Jacob much longer,' he asked calmly, swiftly taking off his leather jacket and putting it on me before I could realize. His cold hand touched my shoulder in the process. Why did a chill just run down my spine?

'I wanted to see you,' I admitted, not tearing my eyes away from his.

'I was determined to wait for you here, or even cross the border if I had to,' he admitted, surprising me greatly.

'You were?' I whispered, suddenly worried about him.

'I'm so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have acted the way that I did,' Jasper frowned, and the expression of pain and worry on his face made me want to hold him, but I knew I should not act on my feelings.

'No, I'm sorry. I can't believe I said that. It was hurtful and mean and unnecessary and…' he interrupted me at that point, in a way I could not expect, in a way that although I'd rather not admit, made my heart melt. He gave me a meaningful look, and then lifted his hand, bringing it close to my cheek. He hesitated for a moment, but soon I felt his cold fingers on my skin, brushing it ever so softly, sending pleasant chills through my entire body. The sweet caress lasted but a few seconds, but the memory of his touch lingered for many days.

'I just…' he began, 'I just… I care about you, Bella…' he said, but quickly corrected himself, 'I care about your safety… I'm sorry I acted the way that I did. I didn't know how to say that I don't want you to go.'

He caught me off guard.

With his fingers on my cheek, with the honesty shining through his voice, with the serious, deep look in his golden eyes that pierced right through me, all the way to my soul.

I was speechless, helpless, and my mind was out of control.

It felt like I would never tear my eyes away from him. Why should I, if he was the only person I wanted to see?

We didn't say anything for what felt like a long time, but the silence was meaningful. I looked at him and saw someone I truly cared about, depended on, the one person who never failed me. The one person I trusted.

The one person who knew me.

I don't know where my thoughts would have led me, if Jasper did not look away, suddenly looking wary. He frowned, and moments later I realized what he had sensed. A loud howl pierced my ears, causing me to turn around and notice the three large wolves standing by my car in defensive positions.

I recognized Jake, but he did not look at me, instead looking at Jasper with obvious hostility in his eyes.

'I am sorry. I come in peace,' Jasper assured, looking at them without fear, but the beasts did not look convinced, still letting out angry growls everynow and again.

So we are too close to their territory…

What if they attack Jasper?

I cannot let that happen!

'I asked him to come!' I lied quickly, and all four pairs of eyes turned to me. Jasper looked at me in silent astonishment.

'I asked him to come. I'm sorry. Jake, let us go, we won't stay here' I pleaded, looking my friend in the eyes. I saw a hint of pain twist his features for a moment, but he barked once and turned around, followed by his two companions, leaving me and Jasper alone.

The vampire shook his head, seeming both worried and impressed.

'You surprised me yet again, miss Swan.' He stated, a small grin appearing on his lips. I smiled back.

'It wasn't a good idea, though,' he added in a more serious tone, 'Don't ever risk your own safety for mine.'

I wanted to reply something to that, but he was already by the car, holding the door open for me. I decided to let it go and give in to happiness – he forgave me, he was safe, and he was here. More than enough reasons to feel happy; something I felt surprisingly often when Jasper was around.

He drove me home in my old truck, and then disappeared into the falling twilight. Everything was forgiven, and we were friends again. I'd see him tomorrow at school, I looked forward to it, a lot.

But why did only three words come to my mind for the rest of the evening?

Three words. Not spoken by me, not spoken by him. Just three, seemingly random, words.

_I miss you._

**ooOoo**_  
><em>

**A/N: **If you were worried about how things would work out between Bella and Jasper, I hope you worry no more! Next chapter, things will get interesting. Expect to see an old… Friend.

On a side note, thank you so much for all your reviews. They make me a super-happy panda. ^_^


	15. Confusion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. (Besides Marla.) They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**CHAPTER 14**

** Confusion**

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

Thursday and Friday just flew by, and then weekend came again, surprisingly unwelcome, greeting me with loneliness.

I constantly went back to the conversations I had with Jasper, which did not make anything at all easier; however at least I didn't think about Edward. Jasper chased away my sadness, and merely thinking about his smile made me feel better. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing for me to feel that way.

I finished all my chores way too soon, and was left with nothing to do but think.

Strangely, I really hoped Jasper will show up. Despite how reserved he usually was, I felt that we have created a bond over the past two weeks. And Wednesday, when he touched my cheek… But then… then, two weeks ago, he said I should _just call if there's anything. _There was no _anything._

I'm just lonely, and being around him made me feel better.

Edward easily became the second best in my thoughts. I still felt heartbroken, but I was also… Angry. Angry at him for leaving me like an old toy… And angry at myself, for still thinking about him, after all he has done.

Now, Jasper… He was the one who kept me from thinking about Edward all day long. I thought about him quite often.

He didn't call, or show at my door.

My pride didn't allow me to call and admit that I… I wanted to see Jasper. Ugh.

But there was no reason to call. No _anything._ What the hell is anything, anyway? Something important, I'm sure.

It really felt like he opened up to me, it felt like we formed an unlikely… friendship?… and the way he smiled… Ugh, no, Bella. No. Sleep.

I slept so well these past two weeks. I wonder why. I had nightmares every night since Edward abandoned me… Wow Bella, what a great way to start the day, by thinking about Edward.

Actually, I dreamed about Jasper last night… No, that's not good either.

Three hours later, I was back in my room, reading some stuff for school. I'm a little behind on my homework. Charlie went fishing with Billy Black, Jacob had some pack meeting, and I was left with nothing to do.

After about two hours of pretending I _really_ don't need to see him, I gave up and realized that I have to call Jasper. I can't just forget about it. And, I had a good excuse. I'd ask about Alice. I was curious if they found anything, and if she would be coming back.

I ran downstairs and picked up the phone, dialled the number I had already memorized, and waited for the signal.

To my surprise, as soon as I heard the signal in the handset, a ringing noise reached my ears, coming from outside the window. Confused, I walked towards it and to my surprise, I found a very puzzled Jasper right outside.

He froze when he saw me, holding his phone in his hand. It didn't seem like he expected to see me at all.

I didn't get it. What was he doing here? Did he come to visit me? The possibility made my heart race for a moment. But if that was the case, why did he look so shocked to see me?

The expression on his face was priceless – he was all astonishment; jaw hanging on the floor, eyes wide open. My mind went blank for a moment, and then I started laughing hysterically at seeing his shocked face.

Through my teary eyes I saw Jasper frown for a moment, but soon enough he started laughing with me. I relished the sound of his laugh. So deep and masculine, yet so charming.

I shouldn't think of him that way, I thought.

Moments later, we both calmed down and looked at eachother. He was wearing a pair of slightly worn out jeans and a white stripey shirt with a grey sweater on top.

'H…Hello, Isabella.' He said with a voice so uncertain, it sent me into waves of laughter again.

'Wha…' I began, still chuckling. 'What are you doing here?' The vampire's expression became even more… embarassed.

'It's… Not what you think it is.' He assured hastily.

'Well, why don't you come in and explain?' I suggested. A second later he was at the front door, waiting for me to open. Vampires…

I opened the door and truly saw him for the first time this weekend. The sun had just come out and it sparkled in his golden eyes. I was dazzled for a short moment – okay, maybe not that short.

He took my breath away.

I realized that he must have sensed what was happening to me, and I felt my face heat up that very second. We both looked just as embarassed now. I avoided meeting his eyes, because I was afraid I'd embarrass myself even more.

Sigh. Pull yourself together, Bella!

'So… come.' I motioned for him to follow me inside, and sat on our sofa, still avoiding his eyes. He sighed heavily.

'Smile, Bella' he pleaded, looking right at me. I gave in and returned his look. Not a good idea. I hope my thoughts won't betray me, I thought as I looked at the, as I recently realized, very handsome vampire.

_He wants me to smile_…

'So… Did you come to visit?' I inquired, pushing all those unwanted thoughts away.

'Not… not exactly.' If he could blush, I think he would be. He really didn't expect to be seen.

'Then…?' I asked. I wasn't mad, I was curious.

He stood in the corner, uncertain what to do. Finally, he chose to sit down in the arm chair – like on that Friday, the time of our first real conversation, when I told him I didn't blame him. He took a deep breath and began.

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

I can't believe how stupid I am, I thought as I sat down in front of Bella in her tiny living room. How could I let her catch me like that! If I wanted to, I'd be gone within a second, so why did I stand there, as if I was a statue?

_Because I wanted to see her_, I realized, feeling even more angry at myself.

I wasn't going to tell her about what I've been doing, up until now at least. Now, I had no choice but to be honest with Bella.

I was wondering why she seemed so embarassed when she greeted me at the door. Her cheeks took on a nice, pink flush. She was wearing shorts and a blue blouse.

Undeniably beautiful.

'Well, Bella… A while back, Carlisle called me, bearing no news about Alice…But he said I should watch out for you. We don't trust… my brothers partner.' I looked at her cautiously; she cringed at the mention of Edward, but soon glued her deep brown eyes to mine and nodded for me to continue. 'So I decided not to take any risks. I've been patrolling the area ever since my father called me.' I admitted, hoping she won't be upset with me. I didn't want her to feel trapped.

I relied on my ability to tell me her true feelings. I was really attuned to Bella by now and reading her emotions became easier. I concentrated and felt gratitude emanating from the human girl in front of me.

Bella seems happy. But why?

I ceased to wonder why when she had smiled. It was the sight I've been waiting for ever since I came in – no, if I am to be honest, ever since we parted ways at our school's parking lot on Friday.

'I owe you so much, Jasper' she whispered, 'My sanity, my safety….'

'As do I' I admitted. 'You make it much easier to be me.' I smiled back without thinking.

'I was hoping you would come over.' She said honestly, and then looked down to the floor, as if she thought she shouldn't have said that. I noticed she is embarassed again, but I couldn't figure out why.

'I wanted to, too.' I admitted once again, although I probably should have kept all those newfound, overwhelming feelings to myself. 'Perhaps I shouldn't have waited outside your window, though.' She laughed again, and I with her.

'Do you want to watch a movie or something?' she suggested shyly. I tried not to show how thrilled I was by the possibility.

'Sure.' She smiled at me again. Denying the fact that everytime she smiled I felt a tingling sensation in my whole body was becoming harder with each passing second. 'But… How about we go to my house? I have a lot of dvd's.' I suggested, knowing that Chief Swan might not appreciate me being here. Something told me there might be another reason to it, but I tried to ignore my subconscious.

'Good idea, Major Whitlock!' she saluted jokingly. 'Let me change, I'll be down in five minutes.'

I nodded and watched her run up the stairs, still hearing her footsteps as clearly as if she was right down here. I looked around the room. It was very typical – a sofa with a flower pattern, old table made of fake oak in front, then one step back, an equally old tv. Two sets of shelves covered with random things. One of them – pictures. They caught my attention, I walked closer and looked carefully. All of them were of Bella.

Bella at the age of 7, 10, 12, 15 – she was becoming a woman, but tried to hide it under baggy shirts. I chuckled softly and kept browsing the pictures. Picture of Bella at 17, her last summer in Florida – she had a flower in her long, brown hair, which was caressed by the wind; her lips smiling wide. It was the best picture of her I've ever seen, though nowhere near as beautiful as the real thing – the smile I've seen just a minute ago.

Finally, she came downstairs, wearing a light green sweater and grey jeans. As if to prove me right, she smiled again. Her smile lit up her entire face – her eyes sparkled, I swear.

I'm not supposed to notice such details, I thought, as we left the house and drove away.

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

I should be freaked out, but honestly, all I felt was pure happiness. I got to see Jasper. He seemed pretty content with seeing me, too – but maybe it's wishful thinking…

I couldn't help but notice that being around Jasper felt natural. Like breathing. Without him, I had no air to breathe with, I was pulled underwater swiftly, with only the memory of him to keep me afloat.

Things made much more sense now, I realized why he didn't want me to go to La Push. He cared about my safety, and that fact alone gave me a warm feeling, one I wished to keep.

This time he sat down next to me on their sofa, right in front of their giant TV. I agreed to a horror movie – I figured that it would be pretty awkward to watch a romance with Jasper. I'm embarassing myself enough. Him being an empath had many bad sides.

The movie was good, and it quickly got very, very scary. I tried to stay strong, but I noticed Jasper's amused looks – he noticed how I jumped everytime something scary had happened, so I had to try even harder. I didn't want him to laugh out loud at me.

But, being the coward that I am, at some point, I lost it and screamed during a particularly terrifying scene. Within the blink of an eye, Jasper turned off the tv and moved closer to me. It all felt like a dream from then on.

I felt him wrap his strong arms around me, I heard him whisper my name in a worried tone, I felt his golden eyes, completely focused on me. He held me close to his cold chest and spoke to me in a calm voice.

'Bella! Don't be scared… It's just a movie.' He whispered; I found his voice both soothing and unsettling – due to the effect it had on me.

I wasn't scared anymore, but my heart was still racing. Feeling his arms around me multiplied all the hidden feelings I've been trying to suppress. All I wanted was for him to never, ever let me go; to keep this feeling of safety forever.

Lying to myself was pointless. Jasper wasn't only a friend.

All I could hope for is that he won't notice the fresh feelings burning me alive, though that seemed almost impossible. I hoped that he would take my heartbeat for fear. He can't know. He has Alice.

He adjusted his head to meet my gaze, and when his eyes locked on mine, I couldn't look away. It was a powerful feeling; I haven't felt like this before, not even with… Edward. I tried my hardest to bring out some neutral emotions to cover the ones I didn't want him to find. His questioning stare didn't make my mission any easier.

A part of me wanted to push him away to save whatever is left of my sanity.

It was a very, very small part of me.

The other part, the dominating part, wanted nothing but to remain in his seemingly cold, but at the same time burning embrace.

_Don't let me go…_

_I can't…_

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

I held Bella in my arms.

It was a reflex; when I noticed how scared she was, the first thing I wanted to do was hold her and make it better. I didn't want to rely on my ability to calm her, I wanted to do it myself for once, to put her at ease with my own hands.

My mind had a lot of room to process several things at once, so when I decided to wrap my arms around the human girl, it crossed my mind that I've been waiting for this.

Yet, I never knew it would feel like it did.

Feeling her warm, soft body pressed against my own – frozen stone – gave me an undescribable feeling.

I pressed one hand against the small of her back, holding her close. Her scent, however strong it was, didn't bother me at all. It pulled me in.

I realized that I'm way past the point where I could lie to myself and say I didn't care about Bella. I couldn't even keep up the whole idea of infatuation. It was more than that. As if she was the reason for my every step, every breath, the very reason of my whole existence.

I knew that, because all I wanted was to bring her closer, run my fingers through her hair… Kiss the brown strands softly and move down to her lovely, blushing cheek… and then…

_NO!_

I can't!

I felt a battle raging within me, and I was so focused on my own feelings, that I couldn't pay any attention to those that were coming from her. Her heart was racing – I was sure mine would too, if it hadn't been dead for many years. Strangely, thanks to her, I've never felt more alive.

Suddenly, the word "love" seemed so puny, as if it was not enough to describe even a small part of what I'm going through.

But she will never know. How could I tell her? How could I risk losing her?

I thought about Alice for a split second, and all I could think of was that she never made me feel this way.

Did I betray her? Yes and no – she'd done much worse, long ago… I would never do anything. I was sure Bella couldn't feel the same way…

I felt the urge to look her right in the eye, and finally met her gaze. My breath stopped at that point, the fantasy became even more overwhelming, taking over my heart and soul. I wanted to touch her cheek again. She looked at me, her face red – I didn't wonder why, I just enjoyed having her so close, knowing that soon I'll have to let her go.

I had all my attention focused on Bella and all the newfound feelings that became impossible to deny. Perhaps that's why I didn't notice the strangely familiar scent sooner. When I did, I had to let go of the girl, a part of me dying as I did. I got up instantly and looked around, feeling wary.

Soon enough, the footsteps became easy to hear. Moments later, a familiar, slim figure showed at our door.

Alice.


	16. Choice

**A/N: Alice is back, and now what? You'll find out in this chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, they truly motivate me to keep writing. Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 15**

** Choice**

**ooOoo**

**Alice's PoV**

I looked around the room, registering every detail before finally resting my eyes on Jasper.

He hasn't changed one bit – not unexpected, considering he is a vampire – yet, something was different about him. Something has changed during the time I spent away. Can't quite put my finger on it…

He wasn't alone. The thirst burning my throat notified me of Bella's presence long before my eyes did. Somewhere deep down, I knew she used to be my friend, but I didn't care anymore. I ignored her presence and spoke to Jasper, who seemed rather shocked to see me. Funny.

'Alice… You came back?' he said, walking closer towards me, in front of Bella, who froze on the sofa. His expression was soft, but it changed drastically after I spoke again.

'Missed me, Jazz?' I asked sarcastically, not expecting a reply. I had a mission to fulfill.

'Alice, where the hell have you been?' he snapped. Hey, I didn't expect hugs and kisses, but he was rather hostile. 'You left without a word, following your Edward as you always have. We have all been worried about you! Everyone is searching for you!'

I hissed. Who the hell does he think he is?

'You think I didn't know they were searching? Wonder why they haven't managed to find me?' I retorted sarcastically. 'You don't know anything, Jasper.' I added in an icy voice. 'They've got you trapped in this life…' I shifted my eyes to Bella, and then back to Jazz. The thirst was so hard to control. 'I'm here to offer you a way out.'

He frowned, and then opened his mouth in shock. Ha, so he'd finally seen my crimson eyes. About time.

'You fed on human blood?' he stammered in horror. I almost felt like laughing at his reaction.

'We're vampires, Jazz. It's what we do. Edward and Marla showed me how we are supposed to live. I got you in this situation, and I'm here to help you get out. Leave with me. Live the way you should. Feeding on them instead of defending them.' I hissed at the human girl behind him, who stared at me without a sound, fear twisting her uninteresting features.

He caught my stare and immediately shifted into a defensive stance, ready to defend Bella. That made me even more angry. He was supposed to be mine, even if I was never his.

'What have they done to you?' he said, his voice filled with sorrow. For a moment, I hesitated. The moment passed me by quickly. Marla taught me not to show weakness.

'No one has done anything to me, Jazz. The question is, what have they done to you? I thought we belong in this life. Truth is, we don't. I owe you that much. There is no future for you and me,' I admitted, he didn't seem moved. 'But I want you to come with me and join us, be a real vampire, not a wannabe human.' I snickered at my own remark.

Jazz stood there, speechless. How boring, I thought, but then things got more interesting. He shook his head, and I could feel a wave of calm approach me, but I was expecting it and didn't give in. Years spent with an empath taught me a lot, I guess. He frowned when he noticed his puny ability did not help him in any way.

'This isn't you, Alice!' Suddenly, a weak voice behind him protested. The little human thought her opinion mattered. 'I don't care about what Edward and Marla say… Think about your family… about Jasper…' her voice broke as she spoke his name. 'This isn't the sweet Alice we knew. Don't become a monster!' she pleaded.

'You're pathetic. Why do you think I care?' I answered. The pain in her eyes made me laugh.

'So you are that weak… You gave in to the thirst, when you always blamed Jasper, you never trusted him, when it's you who's not to be trusted. You're a weakling, Alice.'

Who does she think she is? How dare she! Rage awoke within my body, and my thirst began burning with a new strength. I've lost control and acted on my instincts, just like Marla said I should.

All I wanted was to punish this miserable creature and feed on her blood. Her scent summoned me like never before. I charged forward without thinking twice, determined to kill Bella right there and right then.

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. What happened to Alice? Her crimson red eyes, her brand new attitude, she was a different person, someone I could not recognize. Even her face was different – twisted with angry emotions.

When Bella spoke, she spoke my mind, but when I saw the look in Alice's eyes I instantly knew she shouldn't have said a word.

Alice's thirst hit me with a force, as she charged forward to attack Bella when the girl went silent.

It couldn't have taken more than half a second, although it felt like an hour; in that second my mind recalled all the good times with Alice. Moments later, I imagined Bella dead on the floor, pale, drained of all blood… and life.

I thought of the days I've spent with her, the smiles she gave me, of the sensation from just a few minutes ago when I held the human girl in my arms. She was so breakable, and I promised to protect her.

Could I do that? Could I hurt Alice? And if not, could I let her kill Bella?

There was no middle ground here, with this new Alice, there was no compromise, I could either defend Bella or let her die.

To think of a world without Bella was unbearable. To kill Alice? Unimaginable, up until now.

Alice was my partner, whom I've known for over a hundred years. Bella, on the other hand…

I won't deny it anymore.

I made my choice.

Alice's marble arm was about to reach for Bella when I jumped in her way. I heard a loud thud as our bodies crashed into eachother; we were both made of stone.

This was so similar to just a while ago, when Marla attacked Bella, although now, I could not hold Bella and run away with her in my arms. This time, I was the only person to defend her from this unexpected enemy.

I skillfully grabbed Alice's arm and twisted it, keeping her in place.

She was completely out of control; she tried to break free from my steel grip and attack the human girl, who instinctively moved as far back as she could.

I was way stronger than my… opponent. That's what she was now, when I made my choice to defend Bella, no matter the cost. I pushed her back, never letting go of her arm. Alice growled at me, trying to escape, lost in a bloodthirsty rage.

A sudden sting of sharp pain alerted me of the fact that the vampiress bit my arm, trying to rip it apart. I didn't scream to avoid frightening Bella even more; instead, I pushed Alice with all my might. I wouldn't kill her tonight – unless she left me with no choice.

She landed on the other side of the room, destroying our furniture as well as the wall between the living room and the kitchen. I remained in a defensive crouch between Bella and Alice.

'You… traitor!' Alice shouted, her voice almost impossible to recognize. She sounded more like an animal rather than a… human, vampire, whatever you call it.

She charged me once more, her small figure reminded me of a wild cat. Her moves were easy for me to predict – she went straight for the neck, trying to knock me down and bite before I could react.

Needless to say, I was faster.

As soon as she reached me I grabbed her and twisted her around, holding down her arms and knocking her to the ground.

A part of me was torn between the memories and whatever was happening now, but I ignored it. She wasn't the Alice I knew anymore.

She tried to fight back, but I was much stronger than her. She lied under me, her arms above her head, held down by me in my steel grip.

'You will leave this place – and never return – right this second. Otherwise, I will kill you.' I said; my eyes shooting daggers at her. I meant it. She knew it.

For one split second I wanted to talk to her, to reason with her, to bring her back.

It was then that she spoke.

'Let go of me, you idiot. You're worthless. Let go, I don't ever want to see you again.' She insisted; anger and fear were the two emotions I felt coming from her.

No friendship. No sorrow.

Alice is gone.

As soon as I released her from my grip, she got up and ran towards the door. There she stopped, gave us a short look and said:

'You'll regret this, I promise you.'

With that, she ran, not looking back once.

It took me about five seconds to compose myself and turn around to look at Bella. She looked absolutely crushed and frightened.

I didn't think twice – moments later I held the fragile, shaking girl in my arms again. It felt so right, as if the part of me that was taken away when I let her go finally came back.

'Bella, it's okay. Bella…' I called her name until she finally stopped staring at the spot where Alice stood and looked at me instead. Filled with shock, she didn't speak right away; instead, she pressed her body closer to mine, which easily made me forget about Alice for a couple of seconds. She started sobbing in my arms.

'Jasper… Oh, Jasper… I'm so sorry!' she cried in despair. What could she possibly be sorry for?

'No, Bella, I'm sorry… are you hurt?'

'Are you kidding? I'm so sorry… Alice came back to you, and I ruined everything…' she started sobbing even more, drifting into hysterics.

This has to be an aftershock, I judged, and held her even closer. I didn't want to let her go.

'It wasn't Alice anymore… She had changed… I'm just glad that you are okay.'

'So you don't hate me?' she finally looked me in the eyes, her own filled with tears. I wanted to wipe them away.

'I could never' I replied honestly.

I had to be strong now, for Bella. Even if I never loved Alice in the first place, this came as a big shock to me… Though, something told me this might happen, when Carlisle mentioned Edward and his partner, when she kept running away from them…

How could this ever happen? How could both Alice and Edward change so drastically over such a short time? I didn't have the answers to my questions. Would I ever?

I knew only two things for certain, but those were the two things that truly mattered.

One, I didn't regret my choice one bit.

Two, Bella meant a lot to me… _everything_, to be precise.

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

Is this real?

Was that bloodthirsty vampire really the Alice I used to know?

The Alice that always told me that we would be best friends, and of course, she was right. The Alice that always insisted I cannot go on wearing my jeans and t-shirts, and tried to get me to accept some ridiculously expensive outfit instead. Alice, always so sweet, graceful, kind. Alice, who had a special gift; she could see the future. Did she predict this would happen to her?

How did this even happen? The question echoed in my head, as I sat on the floor, surrounded by a complete mess, trembling in Jasper's arms. If I ruled the world and all of fate's twisted plans belonged to me, I would prolong this moment, turn it into eternity. Stay in his arms, forever, feeling safe, feeling home. As if he was the Cullen that could read minds, he didn't let me go; instead he whispered comforting words into my ear, letting his cold breath softly caress my skin. The sensation allowed me to forget about Alice for a short moment.

I wanted to. I wanted to forget all the unexplained hate, I wanted to forget the fact she tried to kill me, I wanted to forget that she wasn't the same anymore. I wanted to remember her as the Alice from but a few months ago.

Forget? I don't think I could ever… but being in Jasper's arms was soothing; I clung to him like one would cling to a lifeboat out in the open sea.

Yet, I had to leave the little protective bubble he has built around me. No time to be selfish.

I pulled away from his embrace and looked him right in the eyes, trying to read the emotions hidden within the two golden pools. He returned my look with visible concern.

'You must be devastated, yet you are trying to comfort me…' I whispered, feeling guilty once again. Through the looming darkness of the room I saw him shake his head at my words.

'Miss Swan, feelin' guilty won't help,' he spoke softly in his southern drawl, which was normally concealed by a neutral accent. I liked it.

'How can I not feel guilty, Jasper?' I asked rhetorically, noting the fresh salty drops on my cheek; I started crying again.

'Alice and I were never the star crossed lovers she hoped for, and I was prepared for this,' he confessed, 'Not exactly _this_, but I didn't think she would be coming back…'

I didn't say anything, still desperately trying to stop sobbing. He hesitantly reached out and slowly wiped away my tears, once again stopping my heart for a short moment. I wished for his touch to linger, but he pulled away quickly and gave me a small, dazzling smile. I could see the concern, sadness and remains of shock on his handsome face, but he did not give in to them.

'You are safe. That's all that matters to me, Isabella.' he added.

I hated Isabella, but coming from his lips, it sounded like a confession of love, like a whisper full of emotion, like a beautiful song. For Jasper, I could be Isabella.

For him, I could be anything, I realized as I dived into the depth of his golden eyes.

An annoying tune interrupted the meaningful moment between me and Jasper; my stupid cellphone. I looked outside the window and when I noticed it's completely dark outside, I quickly realized that Charlie must be waiting for me at home. Reluctantly, I answered the call, not at all surprised when I heard my father's voice.

'Bells? Where are you? It's already past 8…' he sounded relieved, but there was a warning in his voice. He must have been angry I didn't leave him a message saying I'd be home late.

I didn't expect I would be home late, I thought to myself.

'I'm… with Angela,' I lied smoothly, and then an idea came to my mind. I hoped Jasper wouldn't mind. 'Do you mind if I stay the night? Her parents are okay with it.' I hated lying, but this was for a good cause. I turned to Jasper who stared at me, obviously surprised.

Charlie took a moment to reply, but he did not disappoint me.

'Well… Sure, I suppose. Have fun.'

'Thanks, Dad. Good night!' I tried to sound enthusiastic as I hung up, then I gave up on my enthusiastic expression and looked at the vampire, curious to see his reaction.

'I don't want to be alone tonight…' I admitted unwillingly.

'Nor I,' he answered, to my surprise. 'Thank you, Bella.'

Bella, Isabella… What does it matter. I loved the sound of my name when it came from his lips.

I also loved the way his golden eyes sunk onto mine, and I loved the way he understood me completely. I loved the way he held me earlier, instead of simply using his ability to calm me.

I loved the way he picked me up in his arms and carried me upstairs, so that I do not hurt myself by stepping on the shattered glass; memories and ruins of Alice.

I loved the way he sat beside my bed, softly humming to the sound of his guitar, simply being there, simply being Jasper.

I loved the fact that he was the last thing I saw before I drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the events of the day.

I could have lost my life just a few hours ago, but truth is, I had never felt more safe in my life than I did right now, with Jasper right beside me.

My protector, my savior, my sanity, Jasper Whitlock.


	17. Outcome

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the late update – I usually update a few hours earlier, but I had a rather busy day. I hope you don't mind and enjoy this chapter. Expect the next one tomorrow, at a normal time… as for the content of tomorrow's chapter, expect the unexpected ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. (Aside from Marla, and perhaps someone else.)**

**CHAPTER 16 **

**Outcome**

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

A dark figure appeared in front of me, startling me. I could not discern who it was, for the shape was blurry, hidden from my weak sight behind a thick fog.

The stranger took a couple of steps and was now right beside me; their arm reached out for me as I attempted to move away, but I was clumsy; just a human, what could I do against a vampire?

As their arm reached for my neck in an attempt to take my life, all I could see was a pair of hungry, crimson red eyes.

_ALICE!_

I opened my eyes wide with a start, finally escaping the terrible nightmare.

Just a bad dream.

I looked around the large, dark room, slowly registering the surroundings. Memories of the previous day came back, reminding me that I am not home; I was in Jasper's bedroom, and Alice was nowhere to be found.

Just a dream, Bella.

I angrily wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face; they were nothing but a proof of my weakness. If it's hard for me, imagine what Jasper must be going through…

That's right. Where is Jasper?

Last thing I remember was him softly humming to the sound of his old guitar, sitting beside the bed. Yet now, he was not here. It was still dark outside, so it couldn't have been more than a few hours ago. According to my watch, it was only 3 in the morning. Where did he go?

An unsettling feeling found its' way into my heart, causing me to leave Jasper's giant, comfortable bed immediately. I rushed out of the room into the dark hallway and somehow found my way downstairs. All the lights were off, so I frantically looked for a switch, and finally found it, brightening the dark, and unfortunately, abandoned rooms.

'Jasper?' I asked hesitantly, looking around their previously perfect, now ruined, living room in increasing worry.

Finding no trace of Jasper, I stumbled out of the house and into the cold night.

I could see nothing but darkness, and I started to shiver from both the cold and unwanted fear that has crept into my thoughts.

Where is he?

'Jasper?' I repeated, extremely worried at this point.

'I'm up here, Bella,' His voice came from somewhere above me, although I could not see where he was. A second later, he appeared next to me, frightening me slightly.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,' he apologized, 'Do you trust me?' he asked out of nowhere, looking at me with a serious expression. I nodded in reply, and he swiftly picked me up in his arms, causing my cheeks to turn a bright shade of red. Holding me steadily, he managed to climb the rooftop of his house within seconds, and then he decided to put me down.

'I've been looking at the stars,' he stated simply, once again in his southern drawl, turning his head to the sky. I looked at the vampire instead of the sky, noting the aura of sadness around him. It did not hit me, instead it mixed with my own, resulting in a strong feeling of melancholy.

'It calms me,' he admitted, 'To look at the stars. To me, there is only one thing more beautiful than them in this world.' He spoke in a husky voice barely above a whisper. I frowned slightly, in vain trying to understand what was on his mind.

He must have sensed my confusion, because he turned and focused his captivating eyes on me.

'I came here to mourn Alice. She is dead to me, Bella… I would never let anyone hurt you. I came here to mourn a friend. I'm sorry for leaving you alone.'

I shook my head in response.

'Don't say that,' I protested, 'I don't know what happened to Alice, but I know she will be back someday… You will reunite with her one day.' It took all of my strength to say such a thing; something so against my own wishes and feelings. I wanted Alice to come back, but my own feelings for Jasper did not allow me to ever feel happy for them if they would be together again.

Within the blink of an eye, he was right in front of me, once again startling me slightly. I realized that in his current state of mind, controlling his vampiric instincts must have been harder for him; for that reason, I attempted to conceal my fear as best as I could.

He made it easy for me; when his eyes locked on mine, all I could think of was how badly I wanted to lean in and allow my lips to finally meet his. I became completely unaware of my surroundings – the cold did not bother me at all, the beauty of stars on the surprisingly clear sky did not move me one bit. Jasper was all my eyes could see; all I _wanted_ to see, to be honest.

When he spoke, he sounded strangely excited; as if he wanted to tell me all of this, but waited for me to begin. The honesty in both his eyes and his voice disarmed me; the only thing I could do is at least _attempt_ to hide my feelings for him, for I knew he would never feel the same way.

'No, you are mistaken' he retorted, 'Even if Alice came back, I wouldn't keep up the lie. It was her wish for us to be like Carlisle and Esme, meant to be, truly in love, but truth is, we never even came close to that. I can see everything clearly now. She trusted her visions blindly, in every aspect of her life…' he paused for a moment, and then continued. 'One time, long after we joined the Cullens, she told me she has to go away for a while. She didn't tell me why, and I didn't ask. Edward obviously knew, but he didn't tell me, either.' When he mentioned Edward, it didn't bother me anymore.

It hit me. I was free of my chains; of my feelings for Edward. All of it thanks to the vampire who was now right in front of me.

He didn't abandon me like Edward did. He chose to protect me from Alice, even though he's known her for so long.

The thought alone warmed my heart as I listened to his story intently.

'She was gone for two weeks. When she came back, she confessed that one of her visions told her to seek out a vampire called Lucas. She thought he would be her true mate,' His confession shocked me, but he did not seem to care – his voice took on a sarcastic tone when he mentioned Lucas. 'She pretty much admitted what I already knew – that I was not her true love; yet neither of us seemed to mind, we kept up the lie, but she never stopped searching. Needless to say, she quickly realized that Lucas was not what she searched for, so she came back to me. She was very worried that her visions failed her, but she trusted in them all the same.'

He paused to observe my reaction. I was stunned – all I could think of is that Alice betrayed Jasper, blindly trusting her visions rather than her own feelings. She acted much like Edward, and all I could feel was compassion for Jasper.

'It just wasn't meant to be. We were friends, that's all, regardless of what she wanted. Besides, I'd never forgive her for trying to hurt you…'

All my feelings – half of them I hoped he didn't sense – mixed into one. All I wanted to do was hold Jasper and help him chase his demons away, help him forget Alice, the way he helped me through the past weeks.

So I did.

I wrapped my arms around him, and he froze with surprise, but soon enough returned the hug, pulling me into a tight embrace.

Having him so close felt so right, as if his body was made to match mine perfectly.

What a stupid thought.

'Thank you,' he whispered into my hair in a voice full of emotion.

I fell asleep in his arms, right where I wanted to be, wishing he did not sense the love that was slowly consuming my soul.

**ooOoo**

**Rosalie's PoV**

Jasper called us in the afternoon, bringing some quite shocking news.

Our beloved pixie was there the previous night, and guess what, she tried to kill Bella!

Wow, that girl has some pretty bad luck. She gets in all the worst situations. Luckily, she has Jasper to save her from them all…

Yeah, the way he talked about her, I think something's up. Can't wait to see it for myself. Emmett says it's ridiculous, but what does he know? Men know nothing about love.

For now, Carlisle decided that we shouldn't travel in two's. Finally, we'll be leaving California and heading to meet up with him and Esme. For some strange reason, he still wishes to find Alice and Edward. I don't think there is any point, but what can I do? Em and I will meet them in two days, more or less, and we'll see from there, Carlisle said.

What's there to see? That's what I could not understand. Are we to wait until they charge us again? Jasper is all alone, with a pack of lousy wolves who most likely won't help us, and a human that's some sort of bad luck magnet. In my opinion, we should head home.

Anyway, what Alice did was beyond my belief. Poor Bella! Not only did her ex-partner go loco and abandon her, her so called best friend tried to kill her as well. How is a human going to cope with that?

I decided to give Carlisle a few days, but if we don't manage to solve this problem, I think I may have to do something quite drastic.

I know Carlisle and Esme would be against my idea, but I would surely have Em and Jasper on my side. Good enough.

Just a few days, Alice. We'll see who is going to regret this.

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

My mind was drifting back and forth between memories of the past 24 hours, and memories which were far more distant, reaching as far back as a hundred years.

Surprisingly enough, the past 24 hours have not been all unpleasant. That was what I wished to focus on, even if it would prove unhealthy in the long run.

The feel of holding Bella in my arms as she slept, picking her up and carrying her to my bed again…

How I wished to lie down beside her and watch her beautiful sleeping face, but I didn't want to frighten her with my lingering presence.

The choice I had made – to protect Bella from my old partner – did not have any negative impact on me. I realized that the only thing I feared in my existence was to lose the human girl.

I was determined to keep her safe at all costs.

Yet, all the questions in my head did not let my mind rest. Was there anything I could have done to predict this? Have there been any signs of change in Alice or Edward? How could this ever happen?

Carlisle was absolutely devastated when I informed him about what happened, yet he didn't wish to return home. He made sure I was fine and that Bella is safe, but he was determined to find Edward and Alice, at all costs.

'_Something isn't right here, this doesn't make sense._' He said before he hung up. He was right, nothing made sense anymore.

Nothing except Bella.

When she wrapped her arms around me, all my worries had disappeared. The Earth froze in place for a split second, only to revolve again, but this time, around her.

I loved her. That much was certain. Although, the word "love" was nowhere near enough to convey the depth of my feelings for her; but it will have to do, for I knew no better words.

I promised myself never to try to deny it again. I embraced the feeling, accepted it as a part of who I am, and decided to dedicate my existence to ensuring that Bella is safe and happy.

That way, I would be happy, too.

My mind drifted back to Alice once again. Deep down, I always knew what I told Bella this morning, that we were nothing more than friends, but I didn't truly realize it until recently.

Alice's visions have not been flawless, and my relationship with her was one of her faulty premonitions.

Fate has its' funny ways, and even Alice could not predict them all. Could she predict this would happen to her, to the whole Cullen family? How could she change so much? Her visions told her that Bella would become her best friend. Was she wrong about that, too?

I shook my head. This was not the time to think about Alice. Bella's safety had to be my top priority, and I did not stop patrolling the area ever since I drove her home at noon.

Parting with her was becoming harder and harder. Not confessing my feelings and not kissing her lips was just as hard.

Another question to add to my list...

Could Bella ever return my feelings? And...

Could she accept them?

Could I hide them from her? Could I rely on my ability to conceal them?

I always thought that vampires were smart, but right now, I feel as clueless as a person can be.


	18. Dreams

**A/N:** My longest chapter to date. I would really love to hear how you like it. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 17**

**Dreams**

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

I woke up again, around nine, after having slept soundly. Jasper sat in a chair in the corner of the room, looking out of the window, but as soon as I stirred, he looked my way. I realized he must have watched over me to make sure I didn't have any nightmares and, once again, I felt extremely grateful for his kindness.

How could I never notice how kind he truly was, back when I was with Edward? He always kept his distance, but really, I must've been blind. Not the first time, I dare say.

A ray of sunlight slipped through the window and lit his face up, soon followed by an honest smile, which I happily returned. He looked absolutely stunning in the bright light of the morning; his hair was in a slight mess, which only made him appear more charming. His eyes took on a darker shade, indicating that he should hunt, but they did not frighten me. I found them breathtaking.

_This is almost what I'd wish to wake up to everyday,_ I thought, but pushed my thoughts away quickly.

'Good morning. Did you sleep well?' he asked politely, as if he didn't already know.

'Yeah, I wonder, who do I owe that to?' I replied with a small grin. He looked rather confused.

'I was here, but I didn't influence your sleep. I would have, if you had any nightmares, though,' he replied, much to my surprise. So I slept soundly, without the help of his ability, after a day such as yesterday?

Perhaps his presence alone was soothing enough to let me sleep… I blushed slightly and shook my head.

'I will leave you some privacy. Feel free to borrow clothes from Rosalie's closet, I am sure she won't mind.' He said, giving me one final look before stepping out of his bedroom.

After I showered and picked out the least flashy clothes from Rose's closet, I went downstairs. All the mess was already gone – the ruins of Alice have been cleaned up, and although there was a couple of missing chairs and most of all, the wall between the living room and the kitchen, it now looked like it was meant to be that way.

To my surprise, Jasper prepared me some breakfast, and kept me company as I ate. He still seemed rather sad, but at the same time, at peace. So was I, with him around – I hoped that when I get home, things won't get overwhelming. I also hoped he would be okay without me, although I doubted my presence would have any sort of impact on him.

Sigh.

He drove me home – well, almost – he parked one street away, to not give my lie away. Charlie thought I'd spent last night with Angela, after all.

Parting with Jasper had been hard, but I knew he would stay close to ensure my safety – the thought of that was my only consolation.

Now, time to face Charlie.

'Hey, Dad!' I shouted as I entered the house. Charlie got up from the sofa and came to greet me in the hallway.

'Hey, Bells. Did you have a good time with Angela?' he eyed me suspiciously, as if expecting it to be a lie. I tried to remain calm and said that I did. He didn't question me further, so I thought I'm off the hook, but as I was about to go upstairs, he called my name.

'Wait, wait, I've got to talk to you. Sit down.' He ordered, and I nearly fainted. He must've seen through my lie, and something tells me he will not be happy about the whole thing. Ugh.

'Listen, Bella, I've got some news for you…' he begun, and I frowned slightly. Wasn't this about last night?

'Yeah?' I asked.

'You know about the wave of murders around Seattle?' my father asked with a grim expression on his face.

I understood immediately. He wanted to remind me not to go to Seattle. For like, the 100th time.

'Dad, I'm not going to Seattle.' I replied impatiently, although somewhat relieved that he did not find out about last night.

'You're not, but I am,' he retorted, rendering me speechless. Why would he ever want to go to Seattle? My father was a small town kind of guy…

'I have been appointed to join the group of policemen from nearby towns that will go to Seattle to investigate the murders further.' He clarified, since I just stared at him with my eyes wide open.

'You can't do that!' I protested, getting up from the sofa to stand in front of him. 'It's not safe!'

My father stood and pulled me into a tight embrace, which was very uncharacteristic for us both. We were not the type of people to show their feelings, but I knew that when Charlie does something, it's not meaningless. I returned his hug.

'I have to, Bells. We cannot let innocent people suffer. It's my job. I'm leaving tomorrow morning,' he explained patiently, pulled away for a moment and then asked: 'Will you be okay on your own? I will be gone for a couple of weeks…'

A few weeks without Charlie sounded surprisingly unappealing. I was worried about my father, and to be honest, I'd miss him. I didn't want to make this harder for him though, so I gave him a weak smile.

'Don't worry, Dad. I'm more worried about you. Won't you die of starvation?' I joked, and he ruffled my hair playfully.

'There's always fast foods,' he replied in the same tone, giving me a smile as well.

I've spent the rest of the day with my Dad. I cooked his favorite steaks for dinner and even forced myself to watch a football match on tv with him, and afterwards, I helped him pack.

I'd miss Charlie.

The house will feel so empty all by myself. All alone…

_I wish Jasper was here,_ I thought as I fell asleep that night.

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

Meeting Bella on Monday at school was a relief, something I've waited for ever since I drove her home the previous day. She greeted me with a smile, and as I tuned in to her emotions, I could recognize three dominating feelings, a rather strange mix: happiness, concern and worry.

What was she worried about?

I was left to wonder about that for three long, seemingly endless hours of math, chemistry and English, because we barely had time to speak outside of lunch; Mike Newton made sure of that. That kid was really starting to get on my nerves, mainly because his feelings towards Bella were of possesive kind, as if she was some trophy to be achieved. To me, Bella was the greatest treasure, and to see some lowly human being think of her that way made me cringe.

I relished her presence at lunch, the sound of her voice, the way her eyes always sought mine. The way she bit down on her lower lip, the way she played with loose strands of her hair, the way she frowned when the cap on her bottle of coke would not budge. I chuckled – something I've never done without Bella around – and helped her with it, to which she smiled – the best kind of reward for anything I could ever do.

'Jasper… Are you okay?' she inquired, obviously relating to Alice.

'Now, I am.' I replied truthfully. How could I not be okay, if she was here, in front of me? 'What are you worried about?'

She looked puzzled for a moment, as if she forgot about my ability to read her emotions.

'Oh… It's Charlie,' she replied, and the corners of her lips fell down ever so slightly. 'He was appointed to go to Seattle, to investigate the murders, you know. He left this morning.'

The little piece of information shocked me. Chief Swan appointed to investigate the wave of murders in the very wide area around the city, most likely caused by Edward and Marla?

Bella left all alone?

'I worry about him,' she continued without further encouragement, 'And the house is going to feel so empty. But it's his job – I understand.'

'Don't worry,' I pleaded, already planning to call Carlisle and ask him to send Rose or Emmett to watch out for her father. 'You will both be safe.'

Her features brightened, and she whispered softly:

'Thank you.'

I spent the rest of the school day as close to Bella as I could, as she was visibly content with the fact Mike Newton would not bother her when I was around.

When we parted our ways at the parking lot, I called Carlisle to make sure that her father would be looked after.

Yet, I didn't think I've done enough.

Bella just started recovering from the nightmare my brother has served her; not to mention what Alice did just two nights ago. To leave her completely alone for a few weeks was not a good idea, but I didn't know how to prevent it.

I could manipulate the police data to keep her father home, but I found out too late – he has already gone to Seattle. To have him sent back at this point would probably damage his pride, and I did not wish to harm the father of the most important creature on this planet.

What else could I do to prevent Bella's loneliness, to help her pull through?

Jacob Black would probably take her with arms wide open, but then I would not be able to protect her. Besides, the pup was head over heels in love with her.

Bad idea.

As I tried to come up with a solution, I had one, most appealing, in the back of my mind the entire time, but I tried to ignore it. I tried.

I couldn't.

What if I asked Bella to stay at our place? To live in the same house as I?

She would be safe, she would not be alone, I would not invade her privacy, but she would be close…

Bella and I, alone in the same house…

The thought of that haunted me as I patrolled the area, on a mission to ensure her safety.

The next few hours have been a losing battle against my own feelings and wishes. Such an opportunity was everything I could have ever asked for, but I did not wish to rid Bella of her privacy; I did not wish to make her feel forced to do anything, either.

Yet the thought of having her so close was overwhelming, the fantasy was consuming, just like my feelings for her.

I've lost this battle, I thought to myself, as I knocked on her door at 7 pm.

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

Surprise. Joy. More surprise. More joy.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the handsome vampire right at my doorstep. He never visited me at home, except for the time when I unintentionally caught him patrolling the area.

'I have a question,' he asked the moment I opened the door, with no explanation as to why he was here. I nodded, trying in vain to contain the excitement I felt whenever I laid my eyes on him.

'I don't want you to be alone…' he begun, his dark golden eyes piercing me, taking my breath away. 'I was wondering… Maybe you could stay at our house? You'd have all the time alone you need, and you could use any of the rooms, and I'd be sure of your safety…' he stammered, somehow embarassed. 'If you don't want to, don't worry, it's just a proposition…' he added.

If I don't want to?

I must have been exceptionally good at concealing my feelings, if he really thought I could turn down an offer such as this. Torture, yes, but of the sweetest kind; one I could not deny myself, even if I wished to.

_Keep it cool, Bella,_ I reminded myself. It wasn't easy, when my heart was about to burst from joy.

No more lonely evenings spent wishing I could see him. I'd have him around, always. What more could I possibly want?

Perhaps for him to love me back…

'That's… a _great_ idea, Jasper,' I replied after a moment of meaningful silence, using up all of my strength on not jumping him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

I really, really hope he can't sense this. Please. Don't pay any attention to me, Jasper.

His countenance brightened considerably when I agreed to his suggestion; his dazzling smile was the cherry on top of this amazing idea.

I haven't felt this happy in a long, long, long time. Or have I ever? Who knows?

I ran upstairs to pack some things, and soon enough, we drove away, to the Cullens.

Just Jasper and I.

Sadly, not in the way I wanted it. Just my _friend _Jasper and I…

When we arrived, he offered me his bedroom or any other room I could possibly wish for. He assured me that my comfort is his top priority, and that he doesn't wish to impose himself on me.

Silly vampire. Good thing you don't sense the feelings burning within my heart.

I thanked him for his concern. I was tempted to sleep in his bedroom, but at the same time, I didn't want to rid him of his room. He sensed the uncertainity within me immediately.

'Bella, I really don't mind. You know that I don't sleep, even though I wish I could.' He said shortly, and that settled it. Not only would I have him in the same house, I'd also sleep in his bed.

In _his _bed!

It took tremendous amounts of effort to keep my unwanted thoughts away as I went to shower, hoping that I'd get to talk to my vampire host a little more before I retire to sleep.

Although, just one more look into his eyes might drive me crazy.

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

So I did it. I proposed that she stays at our house, and much to my surprise, she agreed.

Was I happy? Again, the word was not enough to convey even a small part of how I felt.

Was I proud of myself? Not really; although like this, I knew for certain nothing bad would happen to her as long as I lived, I also knew that her safety was not the only factor – not the main factor, even.

I just wanted to have the human girl close – to avoid those long, excruciating hours without her.

And I did. She was now upstairs, in my house, taking a shower.

Try as I may, I could not keep my thoughts in line. I wanted to see her, but at the same time, I hoped she would go directly to bed, because my feelings were running out of my control.

Bella never disappoints the more selfish side of me, I judged, as I heard her footsteps and then saw her on top of the staircase, wearing an old t-shirt and pyjama pants, her hair still soaked, her skin slightly moist. Her brown eyes shined in the dim light of the room, and her cheeks turned that beautiful shade of pink.

It was as if I'd been blind for my entire existence, and finally regained my sight – she was breathtaking, stunning, beautiful, refreshing like a breeze on a hot day. Her scent was overwhelming, but it did not trigger my thirst, it pulled me in, but in another way. She was way more important than anything else, and for that reason, I would never harm her. I would rather die than let her cry a single tear.

I swallowed hard, attempting to keep calm, as she sat beside me with a shy smile.

I decided to focus on her emotions to escape my own, but all I could feel was love, longing, happiness; I guess I could not escape my feelings after all, otherwise I would have sensed how she felt.

'I just… I just wanted to say thank you,' she said softly, in a warm whisper. 'Thank you for doing this for me. These past months have been a mess, but now that I think about them, all I feel is gratitude. You brought me back to life.' She confessed as the blush on her cheeks deepened.

_And you brought my heart to life, although it stopped beating over a hundred years ago,_ I thought, but said nothing, as I finally stopped avoiding her gaze and allowed my eyes to lock on hers.

Exquisite pleasure, sweet torture. The depth of her eyes, the honesty within them, all the emotions that mixed with my own.

The moment our eyes met, I was hit by a wave of love – strong, everlasting, never changing. I froze, shocked with the amount of emotion, one that could not be contained within a single soul.

I looked at her and saw all of my dreams – all of my wishes, all of my fears, all of me. The essence of who I was, what I wanted to be, all of it combined within one human girl.

Bella.

She looked at me with trust, with care, with…

I could not tell. My own feelings, which grew stronger by the minute, blinded me.

Her presence was almost intoxicating, especially when mixed with all my longing, all my thoughts and fantasies. All the smiles she has given me in the past weeks, all the times she has made _me_ smile, all the times these words tickled the tip of my tongue, but I held them in, afraid of frightening her, losing her.

_I love you_ was the only thing that came to my mind when I looked into her eyes. I felt like I would soon burst from all the emotions. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't speak due of the battle raging within me.

She bore her brown eyes into mine, seemingly unaware of my current state.

Her full lips smiled weakly as her blush deepened even more, then she absent mindedly bit down on her lower lip, unknowingly killing all my resolve.

At that moment, my love took over my reason, and I acted on my instincts, which I kept under control for far too long.

Unable to control myself any longer, I cupped her cheek and allowed my cold, marble lips to crash into hers in a kiss that was both gentle and passionate. The softness of her skin and the taste of her lips overwhelmed me; if heaven existed, I was in it right at that moment.

She froze under my touch for a couple of seconds, and I sensed a spike of surprise coming from her. It brought back my reason, and I swiftly pulled away, frightened at my loss of control.

What if she would never speak to me again? What have I done?

I looked her in the eyes, with my face still close to hers, and fought back the urge to kiss her again. I decided to use my ability, in hopes to find out how she feels, but soon, it was proved unnecessary.

One look in her eyes told me everything.

As if I had been wearing blinders this whole time, I finally realized it wasn't only my own feelings I've been sensing; I realized that the moment I saw all the love and passion in her eyes, equal to my own.

She didn't leave me any time to react to my discovery.

She just grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me tenderly. I responded to her kiss with eagerness and love, with longing and passion, with all the emotions I've been trying to suppress for the past weeks.

It lasted a lifetime, it lasted a second, it should have lasted much longer. But there was one more thing left to do; one more thing my dead heart yearned for. I broke the intoxicating kiss and looked into her beautiful eyes with my face still right next to hers.

'I love you, Bella Swan,' I whispered, 'I love you beyond measure.' I confessed, finally allowing my love to flow freely.

She smiled and small droplets of tears appeared in her eyes; her eyes, which were filled with all the same emotions as mine.

'Jasper…' she paused, seemingly unable to speak. 'I love you. I never knew love till I met you.'

My dead heart started racing, the sensation was incredible. She pulled me in for another sweet, deep kiss, and I embraced her with my wanting arms, holding her close all through the night.

I loved her, and she loved me.

I was hers, and she was mine.

For the first time in my existence, I was home.

I was truly home.


	19. Motion

**A/N:** I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter! Was about time, huh? I didn't want to rush things between them – I hope you understand. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter compared to my previous ones, but I do hope you enjoy it. Another thing is that I may not be able to post a chapter tomorrow, depending on how busy I am – if the next chapter comes on Friday, don't kill me. ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or (almost) any of the characters in this story. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 18**

**Motion**

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

If I was to describe the events of the past few days, only one word would suffice.

Perfection.

Perfect was the way Jasper held me when I slept, and perfect was the way he whispered words of love into my ear, sending a pleasant chill down my spine.

Perfect and breathtaking was every kiss, and perfect was being with him – no longer moments of stolen bliss, this bliss was ours to keep.

I was still in disbelief; to think that I fell in love after having my heart trampled on, and to think that I fell for someone who felt the same way.

With Jasper, I began to learn what love truly means. Love that's caring, patient, selfless.

How could someone as perfect as him love someone like me? I did not know that, but I knew that we were meant for eachother. I didn't feel like he was my superior, no; he would never let me feel that way.

It's been only a week since I found out he loves me, but I already began to discover yet another side of Jasper; one that was only mine. The side of him that was tender, loving, but at the same time, very masculine and… sexy. He was very proper, though, and did not venture past kisses. Somewhat to my disappointment.

I spent that first night sleeping soundly in his arms, and woke up to the sight I've been dreaming to see – his face, right by mine. His husky voice greeting me with a sweet 'Good mornin''. What more could a person want from life?

Only for this to last forever. Literally forever.

He no longer tried to keep his distance, knowing that I felt the same way – he was there with me the whole day at school, and while all of this was new to us, we did not try to hide the fact that we are together. What a magical word, '_we'_. Isn't it?

When his cold, strong hand grabbed mine at lunch, I felt a wave of overflowing happiness surround me – both his happiness and mine, united. We no longer had to hide anything. It was perfect.

Unfortunately, all eyes were on us, and so comments were unavoidable. Lauren would not miss such a great opportunity to bring me down.

'Lookie, lookie. Little Bella found a new Cullen? One brother was not good enough?' she asked me that day. Much like an annoying fly buzzing over your ear, she irritated me, and so I didn't let Jasper have the pleasure of responding to her this time.

'If I were you, I'd worry about my your grades, not other peoples' lives,' I retorted with a grin. 'Unless you are planning to make Mr. Banner give you an A only for your short skirts and sweet smiles?'

Jasper chuckled at my response, while Lauren muttered a word a true lady would not use and left us alone. He squeezed my hand softly, looking at me with a hint of mirth in his eyes.

'Well, well, miss Swan, I dare say that was a good comeback. Emmett would be proud of you.'

'With a major by my side, I need to be able to keep up,' I replied in the same tone. He smiled widely at my words.

Perfection.

After school, we'd go back to his place – where I also lived for the time being – and do whatever we wanted to do. Most of the time, we just talked, about everything. The invisible wall between us has fallen thanks to our confessions of love. I felt exposed in the best possible way – I knew he would never hurt me. I trusted him with my life.

He tried to teach me to play the guitar – with not much success – and told me stories about his life; some happy, some sad. He listened, listened with interest, to every little thing I had to say. He kissed my lips whenever he could, and when he wasn't doing that, I attempted to steal kisses from him, which he happily allowed me to do. He didn't need to control himself around me. He could just be Jasper, and I could be Bella.

And strangely enough, together, we were perfect.

**ooOoo**

**Rosalie's PoV**

My husband and I met up with our adopted parents, and together, we continued our search over the past five days.

Various tracks led us to various places, all of them shabby and disgusting. I was tired of all the filth constantly surrounding us. Human filth, mostly; the smell bothered me from a mile away. At least there were no drooling werewolves to add to my misery.

Anyways, needless to say, our search resulted in _nothing._ Surprise!

Or, well, yes, we found two completely wild vampires, who would have jumped us if we didn't outnumber them. Bloodthirsty beasts, male and female, they wouldn't tell us who they were, even though my angelic father tried to talk to them as if they were our equals. To me, they were animals. Disgusting beasts.

Much like what Edward and Alice has become, I'd imagine.

I don't get Carlisle. Not at all. He says he won't allow for our family to be broken in two, he says something is wrong here. Well, if we can't even track them, how are we supposed to fix this?

They attacked one of ours. Twice, even. Is he waiting for the third time, or what?

I shook my head. Not gonna happen, Dad.

I gave him a few days, and those days are up.

The plan has been formed in my head ever since Jasper told us about what Alice did to Bella. It was risky, but following a pack of our bloodthirsty ex-siblings wasn't safe either, not to mention how annoying and boring it has been up until now.

Besides, I'll try my best to make sure they never find out that it was me who has put the events into motion. It could be anyone, right? Anyone would wish some revenge on that pixie and my joke of a brother. For Bella, for our family. For all the innocent lives they must have taken.

Well Alice, this is going to end tonight. I've made up my mind.

I reached in my handbag and found my shiny cellphone, then dialled the number I never thought I would use.

Time to get this show on the road.

**ooOoo**

**Edward's PoV**

Irritation has crept into my thoughts, as I was forced to spend the day with our so called bodyguards – the dead weight we have been carrying around; the live shields, Marla's vampire companions.

I would never question any decision of hers, but to leave me alone with them was one decision I did not enjoy. I didn't object, though – I would never do anything to make her displeased. My love insisted that I must stay behind and watch over this bunch of incompetent fools, since Alice was not around to predict whether something stupid would come to their tiny minds. As always, she knew what to do – exceptionally beautiful and smart, even for a vampire; to call her perfect would be an insult. She was way more than that.

I tried my best to block out the thoughts of all the vampires in the building; it worked to a certain degree, and thanks to that I was able to quickly recognize the familiar voice. Alice was coming back. Relief, I had been worried about her. But how did her mission go? I did not recognize any other voices…

Alice jumped in through the broken window and sat down on the floor right next to me. She looked at the wall with a displeased expression.

'Alice? Where is Jasper?' I inquired. She hissed, flashing a set of snow white fangs.

'He defended her,' she spat out the three words with disgust, and then continued in her thoughts. _I lost it, I charged her, and he defended her. He didn't want to join us._

I looked at Alice in shock. Marla would be greatly disappointed by the outcome of her mission; we were sure that Jasper would easily give up on the life he'd been living, I suppose we misjudged him...

'Why?' I whispered in reply. She shot me a quick look.

_I've had many visions ever since he defended her. They are… Together. You know? _

'You're not serious, Alice. Your visions must be wrong.' I insisted, shaking my head. She did not reply to me; she simply thought of one of her previous visions. Jasper and Bella, confessing their love for eachother. Jasper's resolve to protect her from Alice… I saw it all, as if with my own eyes, and I could not deny the truth. Alice was right.

I remained silent, feeling strangely melancholic.

'Why didn't you kill her?' I asked after a while, attempting to keep my tone indifferent. Alice rolled her eyes at me. _I'm no match against Jasper, Edward._

'How could you not predict this?'

_He made the choice to defend her from me when I charged her, so it wasn't easy, you know. I didn't plan to kill her when I went there, so none of the decisions have been made._

I nodded at her explanation, but added shortly: 'Marla will not be happy about this…'

_I've been having strange visions, _she interrupted. _Not of the future, but of the past. I don't know what to make out of them… _

Of the past? Alice's visions have only showed us the future before, not the past. I was about to ask her to elaborate, but the most beautiful voice in the world called my name, summoning me to her. Marla was back from her hunt. I ran to her at vampiric speed, taking her in my arms for a passionate kiss the moment she arrived. She had been gone for a whole night – far too long.

'Hello, Edward,' she murmured into my ear, and then turned her attention to Alice, who did not look at her. When she realized that Alice came back alone, she growled. I knew her disappointment would be great, and I wished to make up for it.

'No empath?' Marla spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, looking at my adopted sister with anger in her beautiful eyes.

'My love, please, do not worry… With or without him, your plan is intact,' I assured, but she did not listen to me; she shook off my arm and walked towards Alice, grabbing her and pulling her up from the ground.

'No empath?' she repeated, much louder.

'Not my fault,' Alice whined in reply. 'If you want him so bad, go get him yourself. I'm not risking my life for this.'

'What stopped him?'

'The human.'

My lady frowned at the response.

'We should have dealt with that pest long ago. Edward, do you not love me enough to destroy that human? Did you not say you would do anything for me?'

I did not want to kill Bella. Marla has asked me to train, always choosing my victims based on their resemblance to the human girl; I was unwilling to go back to Forks and take her life, though. I did not see the reason to do so.

She sensed my hesitation – she always did.

'I will never be truly yours until you forget that human scum,' she said with irritation, piercing my heart with a hundred knives.

'My love…' I begun, but Alice interrupted me. She suddenly fell down to her knees, grasping her head in her hands, letting out a short scream.

I kneeled beside her immediately, but she seemed completely unresponsive. One look into her thoughts confirmed my assumption, that a vision has found its' way into her mind.

'It's… The future…' Alice said weakly, 'It's changing. Everything is changing. Rose made the decision.'

I read her thoughts, and the vision left me astonished. Rosalie Cullen, making the decision that could really change everything. Alice was right.

A few seconds later, Marla caught the vision in Alice's memory. I looked at the lady of my dreams, wanting to reassure her that it will be alright, but she didn't leave me the option to do so.

When I looked her in the eyes, all I could see was wild rage.

'It is time, Edward.' She ordered, and I merely nodded, not arguing any longer.

Whatever it takes to satisfy the one who owns my heart…

**A/N:** Confused? Sorry! Things will get clearer in the next chapter. Promise!


	20. Alarm

**A/N:** Sorry for no update yesterday! Had a busy day. I promise to try to keep up the routine of posting daily, but I may slip sometimes; hope you don't mind! Thank you so much to my faithful readers and reviewers. I really appreciate each and every one of you!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 19**

**Alarm**

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

I lied in my bed, thinking of Bella and the events of the past twelve days. The sheets smelled like her – I could pick out this scent out of a thousand of others, for this was the scent I held dear. The scent which I once feared, the scent that made me lose all my control once…

Now, it didn't bother me in the slightest.

The more attached I grew to Bella, the more I began operating on different instincts. When her life became more dear to me than my own, which was long before I even confessed my feelings for her, I lost all my fear of ever hurting her.

When my feelings for her were set on fire, burning with love, longing and passion, another instinct joined in.

Her scent was intoxicating, in a way I haven't experienced before.

My memories consist mostly of feelings; it's them I focus on, rather than the actual events, although I remembered every detail of everything Bella has ever said, every little facial expression, every shade of her eyes – from deep brown to mahogany; although I remembered it all, it was the feelings I recalled, as I thought about Bella.

A hint of pride during the first few times our lips joined in a lasting kiss. Pride, because all I felt was pleasure in its purest kind; no fear, no thirst.

A bit of helplessness when I watched her act as any other human would, when I sensed all her emotions, which mirrored mine; yet she instinctively knew how to act on them, I didn't.

I lost my humanity long ago, and only started regaining it thanks to her.

She somewhat led me by the hand into this, unknowingly showing me how to express my emotions through acts rather than my ability to influence others.

I learned how to express my love and escaped the chains of my thirst and impossible strength.

All thanks to her. My salvation, my angel…

The past days have been all Bella and I. We learned from eachother, we discovered new things about eachother, and most of all, we enjoyed the closeness and honesty that we shared.

I never had to use my ability around her anymore, learning to read her emotions from her eyes rather than sensing them myself, although sometimes, they still embraced me, willingly joining my own in the dance of love.

_Love._

The word still did not seem adequate, but when coming from her lips, it was the most beautiful word I've ever heard.

This morning, on the twelfth day of our newfound paradise, her father called her.

'Dad? How are you? Are you okay?' she immediately asked with concern. I sat next to her on the bed, my cold fingers tracing a path around her neck, which distracted her greatly.

I liked it. To be able to stir such emotions within her. I liked it too much.

'_I'm fine, Bells, but we still did not solve the case,' _Chief Swan's voice sounded troubled through the handset. '_Bella, listen, I want you to go down to La Push and check on Billy and Jake. Check if they're good, check if there hasn't been any trouble. The other police officers in Forks don't often visit that area,'_ her father requested. The moment he mentioned La Push, her eyes went to me, wordlessly asking if I would be fine with that. I could also see a hint of sadness; she didn't want to leave me.

I didn't want to leave her, either.

But I would never put myself in the role of her jailor, I wanted Bella to be free, to be herself, and be with me at her own will, rather than because I wouldn't allow her to go anywhere else.

Her safety was my only concern – the silly jealousy related to Jacob Black was nothing I wouldn't deal with myself. Would she be safe down there?

She will be, I decided. I would sense any vampiric presence from a long distance, I will know if there is any danger.

I nodded encouragingly, and she smiled a brilliant smile, one of my favorite sights in the world. My lips gently brushed her ear, lingering for a single second, and she twitched under my touch; I laughed quietly into the soft, warm skin of her neck.

I loved teasing her like that, and I loved the effect it had on her.

To distract her from her phone call even further, I took her hand in mine and kissed her fingers, slowly tracing a path towards her wrist, where I stopped and bestowed it with a few lingering kisses. Her longing hit me like a tidal wave, and she kissed my lips the moment she hung up the phone.

My Bella was everything I could have wished for, but never expected.

I drove her to visit Black. The wolf had waited for her at the border, and I stopped a few feet away from it. I refrained from kissing her, guessing she would prefer to break the news to him by herself; instead, I squeezed her hand, and studied her eyes for a moment.

I'd miss her.

Just a few hours.

Now, it's been two hours since I drove her to La Push, and I somewhat reluctantly decided to leave the bed she slept in every night; time to run my route around the wolf border, to ensure no vampire gets through.

I was halfway there when my cellphone rang; I hoped it would be Bella, but no, it wasn't. Emmett. Alarmed, I froze in place and answered immediately.

'Yes?'

'Jazz, we're in trouble. Like, really in trouble.' There was a mix of panic and guilt in his voice.

'What happened?' I insisted, instantly worried about Bella's safety.

'It's Rosie… She will kill me for telling you this,' he paused, making me impatient. 'She told me she… You know, she was pissed about what Alice did…'

'Get to the point, Emmett!' I growled impatiently.

'Alright, alright!' he whined in a defensive tone. 'She told me that if we didn't find Alice within five days of when we joined Carlisle, she'd to do something about it herself. And, well, we didn't. And she called the freakin' Volturi on Alice and Edward and that chick, Marla!

My jaw fell open in shock. He's got to be kidding me!

Volturi? Is Rosalie insane? They were already on our tail for not changing Bella, and now she is sending them here?

'Look, I'm telling ya this 'cause Alice can most probably see that Rose called them…'

Most probably? She _surely _could!

'And well, knowing what she did, it's not safe. I'll have to tell Carlisle too, but I'm telling you first. Watch out for Bella.'

I hung up without a word.

She must have alarmed the Volturi a few days ago; meaning they had more than enough time to decide something, and Alice surely knew what it was.

I swallowed a swear word and took off, running at an extreme speed towards La Push.

Revenge.

That's what Marla and my ex-siblings will seek.

I couldn't know the time, but they would come here, come after Bella. Chances are, I wouldn't make it by myself. There would be at least three of them, and who knows if Volturi wouldn't even take their side?

Conclusion was simple. We have to get out of here.

This time, I didn't care about the pact one bit; I crossed the border determined to find Bella as soon as possible.

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

I've only been away for a few hours, but I already missed Jasper; as if a part of me would be missing as long as he was not by my side.

I was happy to meet Jake, though. Even more happy when I had realized the change in him.

He invited me to his house, and I talked to Billy to make sure everything is fine. I sat on their old sofa, and to my surprise, Jacob did not join me. Normally, he'd be trying to stay as close as he could; now, he did not seem to mind.

'Bells, come, let's go for a walk. I want you to meet someone,' he commanded when I finished talking to his father. I nodded and followed him, talking on the way, with our usual ease. The tension was gone.

I guessed it would be back when I'd tell him about Jasper and I, though.

We reached the local small grocery shop and went inside. I couldn't understand why Jacob brought me here, until I saw the two women behind the counter. One of them was in her late thirties, dark haired, looking slightly tired; the other one about sixteen, also dark haired, with beautiful big eyes and cute dimples in her cheeks. I guessed she was the shopkeeper's daughter, based on the resemblance between the two.

The girl's countenance brightened visibly the moment Jacob stepped in, and she ran to him right away, falling into his open arms.

I still couldn't quite get it. What happened?

'Bella, this is Sara,' he introducted with a hint of pride in his voice. 'She is my girlfriend.'

Girlfriend? Wait, what?

I looked into my friend's eyes and noticed that all the awkward feelings he had for me were gone; he looked at me without admiration. I sighed with relief, yet still didn't quite understand what happened. It's only been like… a few weeks since I'd seen him.

'Hello, Bella,' she spoke in a quiet, soft voice, shaking my hand shyly. 'I heard a lot about you.'

'It's nice to meet you, Sara,' I said with a friendly smile. She seemed like a nice person.

We stood in somewhat awkward silence for a moment, and I couldn't wait to ask Jacob just how this had happened, and when. A customer walked into the store and the two ladies rushed to help him, so Jacob gave Sara a quck peck on her cheek and we both left.

The moment we stepped outside, I pulled his arm and shouted excitedly:

'Tell me everything! What happened?'

He looked somewhat embarassed, standing there before me, with one hand behind his head, avoiding my stare.

'Well… You know… Emily and Sam?' he asked and I nodded in reply. 'I… sorta… I imprinted. She just suddenly became the world to me. You know?' I frowned for a moment, trying to remember the meaning behind the word, but quickly realized what it meant. My eyes opened wider in shock. Jacob imprinted?

'Does that mean you'll be like, together forever?' I asked teasingly, and to my surprise he blushed and smiled slightly.

'As long as she'll want me, Bells,' he answered. 'You know my feelings for you… The feelings I _had _for you… But I realized you'll never return them.' Jake looked away with a thoughtful expression. 'Is there anything you want to tell me, Bella?' he asked in a knowing tone. He surprised me; I didn't expect him to know anything. I swallowed the lump that appeared in my throat and tried to shake off the feeling of nervousness.

'I… I'm not alone anymore,' I said, not willing to get to the point. What if imprinting didn't change anything? What if he'll get hurt?

'I guessed that much. Come on, Bells. I don't bite. Usually.' He joked, although the mirth did not reach his eyes.

'I'm with Jasper Whitlock,' I replied, but Jacob seemed puzzled. I realized that I used Jasper's real last name, rather than the one he currently uses. 'I mean, Cullen. Jasper Cullen.' He actually goes by Hale, but Cullen would be more recognizable to Jake. I looked at my friend, afraid of his reaction.

He frowned slightly for a moment, then sighed heavily and finally, smiled.

'You can't keep yourself out of the fairytale world, huh? It's not safe, Bella, and I don't approve of it, but I hope he won't hurt you the way that bastard did. You seem happy, so… The fact that he allowed you to come here earns him brownie points, too,'

Jake's words affected me greatly – to know that my best friend does not disapprove of my relationship with Jasper put me at great ease. Perhaps now, when both of us are happy with someone else, we could build a friendship without any side getting hurt. Perhaps now Jake would be what I wanted him to be from the start; something like a brother I never had. I smiled at him and he pulled me in for a friendly hug.

I felt happy for Jake.

We began talking about casual subjects, such as school and his life in La Push, when the howls of several wolves startled me and alerted Jacob.

He looked around in agitation and suddenly opened his eyes wide as if he just realized something is really wrong. Soon after, he picked me up and began running with me in his arms, completely ignoring the fact that I've been kicking and screaming for him to put me down.

'Jake! Put me down, right now! What the hell is wrong with you? Idiot!' I yelled, but I was helpless against his strength, so after a few minutes I accepted my situation, waiting for this unexpected trip to end. The howling became much louder, so I guessed we were nearing our destination, when suddenly Jasper jumped out of the woods right in front of us, startling me slightly.

I locked my eyes on his instantly, and noticed the fear and concern that were apparent in his own. I realized that he crossed the border and entered the wolf territory again; probably that's what all the commotion is about. Jacob finally put me down when Jasper appeared, and I eagerly ran into his arms. He embraced me with a force, and some of his concern washed off on me.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Why was he here?

'Jasper?' I asked softly, but he was left with no time to reply; soon enough, we found ourselves surrounded by giant, growling wolves; much like that time when I went to La Push and Jasper came after me.

They were five, plus Jake in his human form. He looked at Jasper with a stern expression on his face. Jasper kept one arm around my shoulders, as he turned to face Jake.

'I crossed the border, yet again, to ensure Bella's safety,' he spoke in a voice that was seemingly calm, but I knew him well enough to notice the traces of concern in it. He turned to me again and continued, 'Bella, Rose alarmed the Volturi. I'm afraid Alice will want to come after us. We have to leave for a while…' I gasped at his words, and his cold hand squeezed my shoulder reassuringly, 'You'll be safe. I swear.'

Alice, Edward, Marla and on top of that, Volturi?

Strangely enough, the fear that choked me at that moment was not fear for my own life.

I feared that Jasper would get hurt.

No matter how skilled a warrior he was, he would have to face many opponents; one of them a mind reader, one of them could see the future, and who knows what else.

The thought of him getting hurt choked me, taking my breath away. I wrapped my arms around him tight, ignoring all the wolves around us, and whispered into his cold, broad chest:

'Go, Jasper. Please, go. You cannot stay here.' I begged, tears welling up in my eyes.

When he spoke, his voice was soothing, and a wave of calm washed over me.

'We will both go, darlin', I'm not going to leave you here,' he assured, 'Carlisle and the rest will join us soon, it'll be fine,'

'Hold up!' Jacob snapped, 'You cannot come to our land anytime you please without any explanation. What the hell is going on?'

I turned my eyes away from Jasper only to look at Jacob with a hint of resentment.

'You are right, Jacob Black. We cannot keep it hidden any longer,' he sighed heavily, and began explaining the events of the past months, starting when Edward had left up until now, when we were in serious danger. Jacob listened without a word, shifting his eyes from Jasper to me and then back to Jasper.

'I'm afraid that until my family joins me, I will be drastically outnumbered. I cannot defend Bella against an army all by myself. Therefore, we have to leave to ensure her safety. Only for the time being,' he said the last words with his eyes on me.

Jacob rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then turned his eyes to the pack. After a moment of silence, he spoke in a confident voice.

'Bella is one of us, too. Besides, it's our job to defend our land from bloods… vampires. You are right about taking her away until your family joins you, but once you are back, we will defend Bella, too.'

The wolves barked shortly in agreement.

His words shocked me almost as much as Jasper's words did earlier.

Jacob was willing to help vampires, for my sake?

Now I had to worry for both the vampires and the wolves… Great.

Despite that, I shot Jacob a thankful glance which he returned with a confident, slightly smug smile. Jasper nodded at his natural enemy gratefully.

'Thank you. I will inform my father of your decision.'

It was the vampire that took the first step; Jasper walked towards Jacob and reached out his arm for a handshake. Jacob frowned visibly, but gave in under my pleading stare.

They shook their hands, forming a new sort of pact between the vampires and the shifters. Temporary truce.

After that, Jasper picked me up in his arms – the safest place on Earth – and took off, running at vampiric speed. I closed my eyes and inhaled his sweet, masculine scent, trying my best not to think of the future.

As long as Jasper and the others are safe, I don't care for my own life.


	21. Road

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating yesterday! The chapter was ready, but for some reason I could not upload it. I kept getting an error when I tried. Gave up at about 4 am and went to sleep. T_T Expect another chapter today in the evening.

Enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 20**

**Road**

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

'Hello, this is Chief Swan, father of Isabella Swan. She attends your school. Yes, I am aware that she hasn't been to class today. That is why I'm calling you. My daughter has fallen ill. It's nothing serious, but she will not be able to leave the house for about a week. Thank you, I will tell her that. Have a nice day!'

'You do a very good Charlie impersonation,' Bella said with a small grin, wrapping her arms around my neck. I embraced her, pulling her warm body closer to mine, and studied her eyes. She was worried, but not panicking; I appreciated her strength now more than ever.

After having spent so much time with her on daily basis, her emotions were like an open book to me. I quickly caught on the concern, worry, fear mixed with other, more positive feelings.

The feelings that were mine.

'Bella, you don't have to worry. I would never let anyone hurt you,' I murmured into her ear, kissing it softly.

'It's not my own well being I'm worried about,' she replied, settling into my embrace.

I knew that. Of course I did.

She was the single most selfless being on Earth. If at this moment, a pack of hungry werewolves barged in, closely followed by all of the Volturi and Marla, she'd probably worry about me rather than about herself.

I held back a short laugh. Problem is, in such a situation, we would both be in equal trouble.

Although, I'd much rather lose my life than hers.

I have decided to take her away for a short while, a few days, until my family comes back. To make sure she is safe.

It was a necessity, one I would have avoided if I could. I didn't feel right pulling her out of her human life.

I ran my fingers through her luscious hair, playing with one of the locks absent mindly, then bringing it to my nose to savour the wonderful smell of vanilla and Bella.

'Are you sure you are fine with this?' I asked. I'd never force her. To do _anything._

'I'd go wherever, as long as it's with you…' she said, and her cheeks flushed slightly.

My favorite color, by far.

Except the color of her eyes…

Strangely enough, her presence was distracting; one would think that a vampire could never be distracted, but I found her to be the greatest distraction from the mess Rosalie has started. I couldn't hold back my smile as I lifted her chin slightly to make her look me in the eyes.

'With me, of course. I'd never leave you alone, Miss Swan,' I whispered, admiring the reflexes in her eyes and the pink flush of her cheeks.

'You better not, Major,' she replied teasingly in that tone I loved so much; the tone that was reserved only for me.

It's interesting how quickly Bella and I became _us_, how quickly I realized how big a part of me belongs to her, and how I recognized the looks and smiles she reserved for me, or even better, the emotions that I stirred within her.

'Shall we go, darlin'?' She nodded, so I picked up her suitcase and opened the door for her, letting her through.

The next few days will consist of hotels, making sure that nobody is following us, and Bella.

The first two did not sound very appealing, but the last part made it all perfectly acceptable. Acceptable? What am I saying? Perfect. If only I knew she would be safe...

We drove lazily with no set direction, although I remained wary to make sure that I'd catch the slightest hint of an enemy. That did not stop me from talking to Bella, though.

'How do you see your future?' I asked, looking at her instead of at the road ahead of us. She knew me well enough by now to not appear distressed by that, but she blushed slightly at my question and her pulse quickened, making her scent slightly more potent. I rolled the car window down an inch. Some air circulation is not a bad idea.

I should hunt, but I don't dare leave her alone.

'How do _you _see yours?' she asked evasively instead of answering the question.

The answer was simple.

'With you, as long as you will want my company,' I answered honestly; she rewarded me with that brilliant smile of hers, _my _smile.

'That would be a very, very long time,' Bella said, watering her lips with her tongue and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Adorable. Distracting.

Painfully sexy.

I chastised myself for giving in to such thoughts. Her safety was my top concern, but she really _was_ distracting, without even knowing the effect she had on me.

'But as a human, that time is limited…' she added after a long pause, in a voice tinted with uncertainity. She wasn't sure how I'd react to the hidden meaning behind her words.

I have given a lot of thought to that subject. Keeping Bella safe from all kinds of vampires, wolves and what not was something I was capable of doing, but to keep her shielded against time was out of my reach. One day, life would take her away from me, ending both my existence and hers in one skilled blow.

The thought alone was enough to kill me.

I nodded for her to continue, and she eventually did.

'I don't just want… a year, or two, or ten… I want it all… I want _forever_,' she confessed, her blush deepening.

I remained silent for a moment, studying her eyes rather than attempting to sense her emotions. My eyes, although dark, did not frighten her. She looked at me with some sort of excitement mixed with hesitation. Her uncertainity was unnecessary. How could I say no to that?

'I would give you anything you wanted, Bella, and being the selfish creature that I am, I can't say no to a forever with you. But I will never do anything you are not convinced you truly want.'

'Sense it. Sense what I want.'

Doing as she commanded, I dove into the sea of emotion that was Bella. She was truly convinced that she wanted to become one of us; I sensed that much instantly, but I dug in deeper and found a different kind of longing.

Lust.

Her eyes told me the same thing.

'My eyes don't frighten you?' A bit out of context, but I couldn't understand where the lust was coming from now, when my eyes were more like the eyes of a wild beast rather than human. At the same time, I didn't want her to know I sensed it.

'No,' she answered with confidence, and then her soft hand touched mine. I willingly allowed her to pull my arm, and she pulled up my sleeve, studying all the scars.

I hated them. I hated my scars.

'Your scars don't frighten me either,' she added, 'They are a part of you. You're incredible.'

Her words moved me to the core.

I knew she accepted me as I am, but this meant a lot. It meant everything.

Alice hated my scars.

Bella was different.

Reserved as I usually was, this particular girl knew just how to stir an emotional overflow within my heart. I needed to feel her close, right at that moment. I pulled my car to a stop at the side of the road, and turned to her, to be met with a questioning stare which I ignored. I simply rested my hand at the base of her neck and pulled her towards me.

Her face was barely an inch away from mine, her hot breath caressed my icy skin; her scent was nearly overwhelming in the small space of the car, but I enjoyed every second of it. I locked my eyes on hers and touched her soft lips with my finger. She kissed it, nearly driving me mad.

Closer.

My cold lips connected with hers in a kiss more passionate than I have ever experienced in my life; I unwillingly poured all of my longing into that one kiss, and she responded with an equal amount of emotion.

Intoxicating. So intoxicating.

We remained close after the kiss had ended, our breaths entwining into one, and even when I pulled away to continue driving, I didn't let go of her hand for a single second.

The road to her safety would be long and may be dangerous, but it surely wouldn't be boring.

Not a chance.

**ooOoo**

**Alice's PoV**

There goes our surprise visit, I thought as I saw a vision of Emmett alerting Jasper.

I warned Marla that they won't be there, but she refused to believe me, and her little mascot, Edward, backed her up.

He was starting to get on my nerves.

I joined them to live my life, not start wars. And really, I didn't want to exterminate the Cullens. Though Bella would certainly make a delicious snack.

Revenge is a dish best served cold.

I knew she took Jasper, I was certain of it, although once more, Edward refused to truly believe me. He never used to doubt my visions before, but now he only trusted Marla.

I was unsure how I felt about it. Not jealous – my feelings for Jasper consisted of resentment and pity, but it's not okay for Bella to do that, either. Jasper was supposed to be mine.

Edward shot me a mocking glance through the rear view mirror. Of course he heard my thoughts.

So yeah, thanks to Edward's and Marla's disbelief in me, we were now on our way to Forks, with a group of clueless vampires that Marla gracefully called her companions. Yay.

I could already see the vision of her rage twisted face when we arrive and they're not there. Edward hissed at me.

Two hours later. The house is deserted.

Full of her scent.

I was right. Twice.

My visions don't fail me. The few times they did were not up to me.

'Where did they go?' Marla hissed at me as her bunch of bloodthirsty sheep roamed the house.

I closed my eyes and focused on Jasper's and Bella's decisions, but the only visions I could see were of them together. Holding hands, kissing, all that stuff.

Edward looked at me with disgust. What can I do? _That's what I see, jerk._

Jasper was clever. He didn't make any decisions regarding their trip whatsoever. I had no clue where they went.

'No clue. He's undecided.'

Her strong arm choked me, pining me to the wall for a whole minute.

'You're useless, Alice,' she growled before letting me go.

Edward didn't even try to defend me, although he looked at me with a pained expression.

_This isn't right, _I thought as I followed them to the car.

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

I'm really starting to question my own sanity.

Most likely, I have a bunch of vampires wanting to kill me, but when Jasper agreed to change me, and then sealed the promise with that mindblowing kiss, I just… I just…

Ugh.

I'm really stupid sometimes.

Can anyone blame me, though? An ordinary girl meets a breathtakingly amazing vampire from Texas. And the more time she spends with him, the more she wants him.

Pretty understandable. I think.

I sat cross legged on the double bed in our motel room where we'd be staying the night. The room was small, but I paid no attention to such details. What mattered was having Jasper in the same room as I, standing near the bed, with his nearly black eyes focused on me.

'You should hunt,' I insisted, looking at him with a troubled expression. I didn't want him to struggle.

'Bella, I'm not leaving you,' Jasper shook his head dismissively.

'Only for a while.'

'Even a while is too long to spend without you,' he murmured and moved towards me at vampiric speed. I clumsily fell back on the bed, and found myself lying underneath him.

My heart started racing as my cheeks turned the deepest possible shade of red.

He didn't lean in to kiss me, he simply hovered above me with his dark eyes gazing into mine. The hunger in them should have startled me, but it only made me stir uncomfortably, because I too felt a similar kind of hunger.

I yearned for something, and that something was him.

He looked somewhat dangerous, and I liked that kind of danger.

Finally, he slowly and deliberately leaned forward, his cold marble lips brushed my neck, causing a flutter within my stomach.

I gasped a little too loudly, and he chuckled softly into the skin around my neck before moving away and lying down on the side, facing me.

_I want more_, I thought, but didn't voice my thoughts. I don't want him to think I'm some sort of a crazed teenager.

But in a way, I was.

I felt so embarassed, knowing he can sense every emotion, as well as hear my rapid heartbeat. I couldn't hide anything from him.

'Whatever happened, Miss Swan? You are all aflutter,' he teased, pulling me closer to his cold body. I happily settled into his arms with my face pressed against his broad chest, where he at least wouldn't see me blush.

'I wonder?' I replied rhetorically, and he laughed softly.

We didn't say anything for a moment.

'After graduation?' I suggested, hoping he'll catch what I mean.

'Are you sure?' So he did. He understood.

'Yes. I want _forever._'

'Forever…' he repeated thoughtfully, as if tasting the word with his tongue to see how it feels. 'Even forever is not enough time to spend with you.'

I sighed with joy as he kissed my hair.

'I like that you checked us in as Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock,' I blurted out without thinking, then hid my face even better to ensure he doesn't see the color of my cheeks. Although, I'm sure he could feel the increased heat and hear my heartbeat. Snap.

'You do?' Jasper's voice seemed somewhat surprised, as if he didn't expect such an idea would ever appeal to me. Silly vampire.

'Mhm.' I mumbled in reply.

He leaned in closer and begun tracing a path with his lips, from my ear to my jaw and finally my mouth, taking away whatever traces of reason I had left within my mind.

Yeah, I'm insane. And I love it.

**ooOoo**

**Edward's PoV**

Marla's thoughts were full of bitterness and anger, adding to my own bad mood.

I gave in. I promised to find and kill Bella. Alice wasn't helping me; she had no useful visions, and for that I was glad - it delayed the day when I'd have to fulfill my promise to Marla; but I wouldn't let it show. I've been rather resentful towards her.

We have been driving for a few hours, and still didn't find any traces of Jasper and Bella. I silently hoped we would never find them, then I wouldn't have to kill the human girl and possibly my ex sibling.

They meant nothing to me, but at the same time, they meant just enough to spare their lives.

In my opinion, Marla should be worrying about the Volturi. What will killing Bella accomplish? Yet the more I disagreed, the more she insisted, and the last thing I wanted to do was displease her.

Alice's visions of Jasper and Bella were getting to me. I started believing that she may be right. Jasper took care of her when I left her broken.

Should I be glad? I snorted. I'm only glad that I'm still with Marla.

We drove aimlessly through the plain streets filled with plain people, and then plain forests filled with wildlife, hoping to catch their scent.

Or her scent, to be precise. She really didn't smell like the average human – that much I remembered.

I wondered what the Volturi will do with the knowledge that we are responsible for those waves of murders. They did not like when vampires made their presence known, and I was afraid they would ruin not only Marla's plans, but also destroy her… End her existence…

Over my twice dead body.

'You still don't see anything?' Marla hissed at Alice who sat in the backseat.

'No. I told you. They know about my ability. They're doing their best to shield their decisions.' She replied in an angry voice.

'Useless,' Marla mumbled, and then snuggled up to me. I embraced her with one arm as I drove.

Several more hours passed, when I caught a faint trace of her scent. The smallest memory of it, to be sure, but it was her. She must have been there – possibly now very far, but I could follow the scent. I stopped the car when Marla noticed that I sensed Bella.

'It's her, isn't it? You caught a trace.'

I nodded, somewhat unwillingly.

'You must go and find her, Edward. You have to get this over with. It's your job. Prove yourself.'

The burden on my heart became even heavier to bear.

'Keep in mind, I will see in your memories if you've done it or not. If you don't do it,' she snapped her fingers when she paused, 'I'm gone. I'm leaving you.'

'No,' I whispered, 'It won't be necessary, my love.'

Resignation.

I'd do anything…

_You're stupid, Edward. _Alice hissed at me in her thoughts.

In a way, she was right.

I left the car and followed the faint scent, all by myself, on a mission to find Bella Swan.

**A/N: **Surprise note at the end. Too much J&B fluff? Like where their relationship is going? Hate it? Tell me! ^_^ The whole Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock idea is sort of my response to how Bella acts in the original story – I always found her prejudice against marriage rather stupid, considering she's involving herself with vampires and basically wanting to get killed to spend an eternity with Edward – what does marriage change then? ._.

Thanks to all of you that have been reviewing and reading. You're amazing!


	22. Storm

**CHAPTER 21**

**Storm**

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

Raindrops assaulted the windows of Jasper's car, stubbornly lulling me to sleep, when I wished to stay awake and talk to him.

We were on the road again, the third day of our journey. I tried my best to force my imagination to believe that this is just some sort of an awesome trip with Jasper, but it wasn't and I knew that. Truth is, we were running away. And I know that Jasper hated running away.

He is the sort of person that doesn't provoke trouble, but doesn't hide from it, either. He faces his problems head on, using all the strength and experience he has obtained over the years. At the same time, he was no fool. He knew this would be an uneven battle, and so we were on the road, but I could sense that Jasper didn't like to run away.

'What are you worried about?' I asked, squeezing his hand softly. He looked at me slightly surprised, arching an eyebrow.

'Could it be you picked up on my gift?' he joked, tracing an invisible path across my palm with his rough fingers. 'Your safety, Bella. That's all that worries me.' He added seriously, and I appreciated the honesty.

Everyday, I appreciated the contrast between Jasper and Edward more and more. Edward would lie to me, pretend everything is okay, treat me like a child. Jasper told me the truth, but tried to comfort me nevertheless, without hiding anything from me.

He treated me like his equal, not like a little kid. I liked that.

I wanted to hug him, but his dark eyes advised me to keep physical contact to a minimum. Not because I was afraid of him, but because I didn't want him to struggle.

Stubborn Texan vampire…

'If you don't hunt tonight, I'll go hunt some bears for you,' I half-joked, once again trying to convince him.

'I prefer foxes,' he replied in the same tone, and stared into my eyes for a moment, as always rendering me breathless. The dark, dangerous depth of his eyes strangely pulled me in, sending pleasant chills all across my body.

The need to touch him became overwhelming. He sensed it; I could tell by the way his eyes widened and the corners of his lips went up slightly. He leaned towards me with a devilish grin.

'I'm no mind reader, but I think I like what's on your mind, Miss Swan,' he drawled right into my ear, his cold breath caressing my skin in a painfully exciting way.

I _loved _his Southern accent.

'I think you would like what's on my mind indeed,' I replied boldly, and his dark eyes met mine once more, our faces but an inch apart. An inch too much, I decided as I completely forgot about trying to make it easier for him and broke the distance between us, kissing his cool lips. He pulled away much too soon with a quiet groan and looked at me with an amused glimmer in his eyes, reassuring me that kissing him was not a bad idea, risky as it may have been.

'You are so wonderfully distracting,' he said with a hint of regard in his voice, looking at the road once again, while absent mindly playing with my hair. 'I think you are tired,' he added, and I unwillingly agreed with him. I was. 'Sleep, my Bella.'

A wave of calm washed over me and mixed with the rain outside, softly taking me away. I fell asleep.

**ooOoo**

**Alice's PoV**

A vision hit me, and although it was quite simple, I found it unsettling.

Edward tracking Jasper and Bella with a heavy heart, he eventually finds her. I can see her frightened, disgusted expression very clearly; but the vision dissipates after that.

So Edward hasn't made the decision yet.

Will he kill her? Will he let her live?

I must keep this vision hidden; Marla cannot see it in my memories. I had a feeling that Edward would not want her to know he is hesitating. I've known her long enough to notice that everything has to go her way. One way or another, it's always her way.

The future has never been as misty as it is right now; I cannot understand the past any better than I can understand the days to come. Months ago, I had a family and led a completely different life. It all seemed insignificant now, in the light of the life I've been living; free of my chains and all expectations. But how did I find myself in the middle of a war that I did not wish to fight?

Marla's plans were merciless. She left no room for mistakes, and if Edward doesn't kill Bella, it will be a mistake. A mistake I knew she would never forgive; I didn't need my gift to tell me so.

She was a vengeful monster. A true vampire.

She sent Edward away to deal with the human and bring Jasper back. An empath will be a great asset, she mused, and it would make the whole thing much easier. I failed her by not bringing her the newest addition to her collection, and the only reason she didn't get me killed was her hope that my visions will still be of some use.

Edward's gift wasn't quite as important to her; she could read memories, and although reading minds was somewhat superior to her gift, I feared that she may not spare him. Though she claimed to love him, love meant nothing for someone like her, or so I thought.

Why she didn't send her whole army was beyond me – the only chance of getting Jasper to join us was by force. I mean, I didn't manage, that's got to mean something. But no, she had her own ideas; fair enough. Not my problem. Perhaps it was some sort of a test. Checking Edward's loyalty.

Her plan was to collect a few more skilled, bloodthirsty monsters to join her, and then go straight for the kill, as she liked to call it. She had big ambitions, and her little Edward supported her through each and every one of her stupid ideas.

Would he be able to follow through with his promise to kill Bella?

I hoped so. His life was worth more than that of a simple human, who might have meant something to me before, but that was long ago. Too long to care.

For the time being, this vision will be a secret. I will not think of it again.

**ooOoo**

**Carlisle's PoV**

'Don't talk to me, Emmett. I can't believe you. You're a jerk.' Rosalie hissed under her breath.

'Rosalie, darling, Emmett meant no harm,' Esme said in a calm, soothing voice.

'Meant no harm? Betraying my plans is _no harm_? Come on, Esme, even you don't believe that. Truth is, he is a traitor. I want a divorce.'

'I know you meant well, but the result is actually worse for Bella. You forget that they have Alice; now Jasper and Bella have the whole crew after them,' I spoke calmly, although I was as far from calm as it gets.

'And the Volturi,' Emmett added, and I heard a loud thud fill the car for a couple of seconds. Rosalie slapped him.

'Shut up. Divorce. I'm going to divorce you.'

'Don't make hasty decisions,' Esme pleaded.

'You all don't understand. The Volturi will go after Marla and her ragtag crew of idiots, and they won't even have time to harm Bella or anybody else, because they will get _exterminated._'

'You can't be sure of that, Rosalie,' I retorted, 'We have to join them and help them. I think the Denali clan will back us up, too. Although Tanya is rather devastated about Edward.'

'How are we going to find them? They're not supposed to make any decisions, right? So how can we know where they are…' Emmett asked, glancing at Rosalie with a depressed look.

'We will go home. Once we are there, they will come back. We cannot run forever, but we cannot fight them while we are scattered across the United States,' I answered with a heavy sigh. We would be back in Forks soon enough, and that fact reminded Esme and I about how different things were, compared to just a few months ago.

We used to be a family, now two of us are completely changed, and the rest of us are in serious trouble. What would I do if we were to fight Edward and Alice? Have they changed that much?

I admired Rosalie for her bravery, and I knew she meant no harm, but she complicated things a lot. We were no longer looking for one of our own, we would have to defend ourselves from them, and once again explain why Bella is still human, if the Volturi would appear.

My thoughts went back to the last call from Jasper. He sounded both worried and excited; a strange mix, especially for someone so reserved. I could tell from his voice how concerned he was for Bella, and I shared his concern fully.

Once again, we dragged her into something no human should be involved with…

I tightened my grip on the wheel.

I was not used to not knowing. How did everything go out of control in such a short period of time?

That, I certainly didn't know.

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

Another small town, another small motel and another small hotel room. Another evening with Bella.

How badly I wished the circumstances were different. How I wished to be able to focus all my attention on her, to remain in this bubble of happiness that she tried to drag me into. To forget about Edward, Alice and whoever else.

But that would be very inconsiderate of me, and I never allowed the enemy to surprise me.

I scanned the surroundings warily when she went to take a shower. A much needed distraction from my thoughts. I picked up no scent of anything supernatural, be it a vampire, a werewolf, a fairy… I held back a laugh. Bella asked me earlier what other fairytale creatures existed, and I almost made her believe in fairies; my grin gave me away.

Convinced that she'd be safe, I went back to the room, and greeted her when she finished her shower. Her hair still damp, her scent much more potent thanks to the flush of her cheeks, she was all that I wanted, and all I shouldn't come close to.

I haven't gone hunting for over a week, and her scent, although not triggering my thirst, became harder to bear. I had to feed, she was right.

'Jasper…' she begun the moment she stepped into the small, cheaply furnished room. 'I'm serious. I will be fine. There are no vampires nearby that would want to eat me, and I really doubt they will appear out of nowhere.'

'There is at least one,' I murmured as I ran to her at vampiric speed, pulling her close and kissing her neck.

I loved the wave of lust she emitted, but at the same time, I knew she was right. I had to hunt.

'It will be an hour, no more, darlin'' I studied her face to find traces of fear; if she was scared, I would stay, even if that meant a month without feeding. But she remained strong, fearless in the face of danger.

She amazed me sometimes.

One final kiss, way too short, and I left, heading for the nearby forest. Just one or two beasts and I'd be back.

She would be fine… She has to be.

**ooOoo**

**Edward's PoV**

Two days of chasing her scent left me weary, but I knew I was on the right track.

Without Marla, I felt empty; left alone to be consumed by my thoughts and memories. The closer I got, the more I didn't want to do it.

What good will it bring? Will that convince Jasper to join us? Quite the opposite, if anything, he was always the rebel, the one that didn't want to adjust to the rules of his family. How could he even keep her safe for that long was beyond me. Perhaps Alice's visions were wrong, but no, Bella was still alive. And she was close.

She was my singer, her scent would always draw me like a moth to the flame. I would find her, of that I was sure, and then the day would come when I would let go of all that was human in me. I'd fulfill Marla's wish.

After hours of travel, I froze in my tracks.

She was here. In this town.

A vampire was with her, probably Jasper, but that would not be a problem.

Time to make my first choice. Do I approach her, or run away against Marla's command? No. There was no choice in the first place. The only option was to follow through on my promise.

I scanned the looming darkness of the empty streets, following the invisible tracks they have left behind, and soon found a small local motel.

At such a small distance, the scent filled my lungs, reminding me of how addicted I'd been to it once. It was powerful, it was tempting, and Marla sent me here to give in to the temptation that I once tried to repress.

It didn't take me long to find the room she was in. Nor did it take me long to sneak into the building noiselessly, and find her reading a book, still unaware of my presence.

All the memories hit me with the force of a world wide catastrophe. I recalled the first time her scent pulled me in. I recalled the fascination, the times spent with her, the struggle I've gone through to become immune to this smell.

That was then. Now, it seemed to summon me like never before.

'Hello, Bella,' I said in a voice much softer than I hoped to use. She jumped, clearly startled, and instinctively backed off into the corner of the room. Her deep brown eyes looked at me with unmistaken fear.

I told her she should fear me so many times, and she finally did. Somehow, I didn't feel fulfilled.

I took a step towards her, saying nothing, studying her features, admiring her pale skin, listening to the beat of her fragile heart.

All of the above were forever attached to memories, memories which I repressed, but still held dear.

Irrationally, at that moment, I didn't want to kill her. I wanted to take her in my arms and turn the clock back; to go back to the past, when she was the one I called my world.

'Edward… Don't do this,' she stammered, 'This isn't you.'

So she still thought I would kill her.

I should kill her.

Marla would want me to, but the memory of my vampire mate became strangely blurred, and all I could see was the human girl I once held dear.

Once again unable to act as the voice of reason told me to, I acted on my instincts.

I took another step towards her, examining her shaking figure, overwhelmed by her scent.

Bella.

'Bella, I apologize. I apologize for everything. I don't understand myself, or anything that has happened in the past months.' My voice was calm, filled with resignation. 'Will you take me back?'

The question hung in the air, as the human girl looked at me with fear and shock in her eyes, and her scent summoned me like never before.

**A/N:** I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I'd love to hear your opinions about it! ^_^


	23. Control

**A/N: I'm sorry for posting late today – my only excuse is being a slacker, and somewhat busy, too. Thank you so much for reviewing the story. You have no idea how much it means to me. Do you like how this chapter turned out? Tell me! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 22**

**Control**

**ooOoo**

**Edward's PoV**

Torn.

I felt torn between what's right and what's wrong, unable to even judge which of my options is the one I should choose. Based on what? Morality? Instincts? Memories? My feelings for Marla?

How would I live with the knowledge that I killed Isabella Swan? The one I once vowed to defend?

How would I live with the knowledge that I failed the woman I love?

Without Marla, my mind was in a blur; memories of the past mixing with the emotions of the present. Memories did not allow me to kill Bella.

Memories pulled me in, along with her scent, and without thinking twice, I asked if she would take me back.

She stared at me, dumbfounded, shocked, unquestionably scared. I finally became the beast I once wanted to be, and my crimson eyes startled her, as they should have.

I searched her face for any sign of positive emotions, but I could find none.

She closed her eyes deliberately and shook her head, then opened them again, seemingly surprised to see me still in front of her.

'Bella?' I asked, taking yet another step towards her. When she heard me speak again, she frowned and pursed her lips. Those lips I used to kiss…

'Bella?' I repeated, 'Please, answer my question…'

'Are you freaking serious, Edward? Get a grip! You think you can just run in and out of my life without any consequences? I couldn't care less about you!' she snapped, her angelic voice took on an angry tone, covering up the fear which I still caught in her eyes.

I couldn't believe it. She rejected me? How? Why?

Somehow, I thought Bella would always be there, even though I was with Marla.

She wasn't.

So Alice was right.

I looked at her again with a pained expression; the taste of rejection stung my heart.

'I would never take you back. Not in a million years,' she added for full effect.

Her words took me back to Marla and the promise I made to her. This girl is definitely not worth losing Marla's feelings; how could my strength waver under the human's penetrating gaze?

I'd been a fool, but I would correct that. For Marla.

I will be the monster she feared.

She noticed the change in me immediately. The unmoved resolve to end her life.

She was my singer, and I'd finally taste her blood.

Her fear multiplied, and for once, I was glad that I could not read the girl's thoughts. It would make the whole thing harder for me.

I finally opened my eyes. Marla sent me here to reward me, out of love for me. She wanted me to claim my reward for changing my way of life. Bella would be that reward.

How could I think that I want her back? As if I'd been blinded for a moment, as if my mind changed its' course for a brief while.

Luckily, I regained control over my choices quickly. I looked at the girl as I should have from the start; like a helpless creature, my prey.

Her fear and the smell of her blood, both of them equally tempting. I didn't hurry; there was no way she could possibly escape me, I savoured her scent while slowly moving towards her. She was trapped, like a little mouse being cornered by a big, angry cat.

The expression in her eyes became more meaningful when I stopped but a few inches away from her.

'You couldn't have changed so much,' she whispered, looking me straight in the eyes, her own filled with tears.

'I have always been this way – you'd just been too blind to notice,' I said calmly, enjoying observing all the effects of fear on her face. She has never looked more beautiful to me than she did in that moment.

She hid her hands behind her back, but I pulled one of her arms with ease; she frowned from the pain I had caused her, as I slowly brought her wrist near my face and inhaled the wonderful aroma.

I have resisted for too long, I thought as I exposed my fangs.

'Jasper… I love you,' she whispered to herself right when I was about to bite. Her eyes were now tightly shut, and tears were flowing down her face, staining the pale skin of her cheeks.

So Alice _was _right! They were together!

I froze, barely an inch away from taking her life, and recalled Alice's words.

_This isn't right_, she told me. _What _isn't right?

I frowned. Once again, I'm being irrational. I inhaled her scent once more, letting it burn my lungs with intense thirst, one that only killing her could quench.

My teeth reached for her skin, barely a second away from biting.

_NO!_ a familiar voice inside my head startled me, stopping me for a brief moment. I've let go of her hand and looked around, but I could not see anyone.

I couldn't, because they were behind me.

Seconds later, the person attacked me, pushing me away from Bella and throwing me to the ground with a force, destroying half the furniture in the small motel room. I groaned from pain and looked at the figure hovering above me, recognizing them immediately.

Shock. That was the only emotion I felt when Alice clenched her fingers around my throat.

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

The spike of emotion was sudden, unexpected and completely overwhelming.

Fear. Heartbreaking fear.

The source was so familiar, I was so tuned in to her emotions by now, I experienced hers as if they were my own.

Bella was completely terrified.

I threw the dead animal to the ground without draining it of its' blood, and took off at a speed hard to achieve even for a vampire, running back to the motel as fast as I could.

If my heart wasn't dead for many years, the thought of Bella getting hurt would be enough to stop it for an eternity. It nearly paralyzed me, I had to fight for every step; at the same time, I felt like I could not run fast enough. What could she be scared of? Have they found her?

The closer I got, the stronger was the emotion, now tinted with a hint of resignation.

_Stay strong, Bella,_ I begged, predicting that I would arrive at the motel in about two minutes.

Two longest minutes of my life.

I picked up on the familiar scent immediately, and cursed myself for ever leaving Bella. If she would be fine, I would never leave her side again.

Alice was there. The new Alice. She came back for Bella.

I would kill her this time, if Bella had as much as a scratch, I would kill Alice without a single thought, without any regret. I should have killed her the first time! I'm such an idiot!

I picked up speed even more when I heard Bella's voice; she was sobbing. _'Jasper… I love you,' _she said in a voice filled with despair.

She knew what was coming for her, I judged, when a loud noise has reached my ears.

NO!

No, Bella, no!

I jumped straight in through the window, frantically trying to pick up a sign of her heartbeat in all of the noise.

What I found in the room was nothing like what I'd expected or feared to see. I found a scene that completely shocked me.

Alice stood there, pining Edward to the ground, and he roared at her in bloodthirsty rage.

And Bella, my Bella, the reason of my whole existence, Bella was curled up in the corner, tears streaming down her eyes, her whole body shaking.

She was terrified, but she was alive.

I did not stop to think, I crossed the room and took her in my arms, determined to run away with her as I did when Marla attacked her, although my biggest wish was killing both Alice and Edward.

I wanted so badly to comfort Bella, but this was not the time; I stood in front of her, a living shield. If they want her, they will have to kill me first.

'Alice…!' Edward growled in a voice similar to that of a wild panther. 'What are you…!'

'She's got you bad, Edward,' she mumbled and then cried in pain when Edward kicked her, nearly knocking her to the ground, and reached for Bella again.

I did not wait – I dug my fangs into his marble arm and ripped it apart, almost enjoying the pain I had caused him, when he collapsed to the ground for a brief moment, only to be held down by Alice in a firm grip once again.

'If you want to harm Bella, you will have to kill me first, scum,' I yelled, and my adoptive brother looked at me with hate; hate so powerful it could nearly knock me to the ground, had I cared about how he felt.

'Don't kill him,' Alice protested quietly, 'I will take him away. I will deal with him. Take Bella.'

I realized that Alice has not tried to attack Bella, she was seemingly on my side. I could not understand that at all; she was the first of the Cullens that nearly took Bella's life, and now she was playing superhero? Was this some sort of a twisted plan?

'You are confused,' she added, 'So am I. I cannot tell you much. But this isn't Edward, and _that_ wasn't me. I don't have much time. She will come soon. Take Bella, you idiot! Go! Run!' she commanded, and although I wished to stay and finish Edward off, I listened to her. For Bella.

It would be devastating for her to see Edward die; to see anyone die from my hands right in front of her, it would break her even more.

I couldn't do that to her.

Edward hissed at me with hate, trying to reach for Bella with the arm he had left. I tore off his remaining arm and then picked Bella up, swiftly escaping the destroyed room, leaving Edward and Alice behind.

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

The moment Jasper took me in his arms, everything went blank. I collapsed under the weight of the past… what was it… 10 minutes? Felt like hours. I collapsed, I fainted; darkness washed over me mercifully, sparing me whatever there was left to see.

I woke up hours later. Opening my heavy eyelids felt like a real feat, and for a short moment, I could still see nothing, but the shapes became sharper with each passing second, and I recognized Jasper's eyes staring intently right into mine.

The sight has put me at ease for just long enough to be able to truly wake up.

'Bella… Darlin', I'm so sorry,' he drawled, his voice low and husky, the only voice I yearned to hear. His fingers brushed my cheek softly, as if he was afraid to hurt me. I slowly raised my hand and rested it on his, holding it close to my face. His presence was soothing, calming my nerves, fighting off the terrifying memories.

'Where are we?' I asked, unable to bring myself to look away from his dark eyes.

'Far,' he replied simply, 'Far away from them.'

I shivered at the memory of Edward; the memory of his cool breath on my skin, seconds before he would bite me and take my life. But Alice… Alice stopped him! And Jasper came seconds later, defending me from them both…

Why did Alice defend me? She tried to kill me once!

Jasper sensed my confusion and the remains of fear instantly. He pulled me into his arms, locking me within his cold embrace, and I buried my face in his chest, finally able to breathe again. His lips kissed my hair and I looked up to meet them, kissing him somewhat desperately, to assure myself that he was real, and I really _was_ safe in his arms.

My mind was in a complete mess, but at least Jasper was there, and having him close made me feel relatively safe again.

A chill ran through my body, and that alerted me of the fact that we were outdoors. Reluctantly, I looked away from Jasper and scanned my surroundings. We were someplace very green, much like Forks, but I did not recognize it.

Jasper felt me shiver, and picked me up in his arms again. Logically, that should make me feel colder, but the feel of his strong arms wrapped around my body warmed me from the inside, flushing my cheeks slightly.

'That's the sight I've been waitin' for,' he drawled in his Southern accent with a small, relieved smile. His smile always dazzled me, no matter the state I was currently in.

'Jasper… Why did Alice defend me?' I asked, and his countenance darkened slightly.

'I'm not sure,' he admitted, 'I could speculate, but I know nothing for certain.'

'Speculate?' I insisted.

'Maybe… they don't have full control over their actions,' he replied unwillingly, 'Maybe she could see clearly for a moment. Or maybe they've changed, but she managed to salvage some sort of humanity. I don't care either way. What matters is that you are safe.'

My mind was still filled with questions, but I've decided to let go of them for a while. Jasper carried me through the woods at vampiric speed, but I wasn't scared. I trusted him. With him, I never felt scared.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

'Home. We're going home… Carlisle and the others are back… You will be safe in Forks.'

Home. So our little journey has already ended… I was both relieved and disappointed. Some more time alone with Jasper would be nice… On the other hand, if this kept me safe from Edward, I was more than happy to go back and see the Cullens again.

As if he was the vampire who could read minds, he flashed me another smile.

'We could stay at your house, for a change. And some solitude.' He grinned, and although he was tense, I knew he was looking forward to my answer to this suggestion. I smiled honestly with gratitude. He certainly knew how to take my mind off things.

'I like that idea,' I muttered, and he kissed me softly without stopping, each step bringing us closer to home, to safety, to the Cullens.

**ooOoo**

**Alice's PoV**

Edward glared at me with bloodthirsty eyes, eyes of an animal, not of someone who used to be human.

What frightened me was that my eyes looked just like his. We were the same, two hungry beasts with no feelings or morals.

I knew there was a time when we were different. A time when we had minds of our own.

Visions of the past replaced those of the future, and shortly after I predicted Edward's hesitation, I remembered the details of my friendship with Bella, and somehow, everything started to fall into place.

I knew something had been wrong, I knew it all along, but I followed Marla regardless. Without a word, without a thought. I _knew_ that this was my place, but I didn't _feel_ it. My feelings told me quite the opposite – and in my previous life, I trusted them fully, because my instincts never misled me.

I don't know all the details yet, and I wasn't sure if I would live to find out everything I wanted to know; but the moment I realized that things are not the way they are meant to be, I ran away from Marla and her crew of bloodthirsty vampires, and rushed to avoid at least this one mistake.

I did. I fought against fate's twisted plan. I saved Bella. Jasper took her away immediately after leaving Edward somewhat in pieces.

Edward groaned in pain, still lying on the floor in my firm grip, armless, crushed like a marble statue.

'You traitor! What are you doing?' he screamed.

'You don't know this yet, but you will wake up like I did,' I told him, 'Unless… she finds us.'

'You've been working with them all along!'

'Edward, think,' I tried to reason with him, to get through the thick veil of thirst, 'You loved Bella. This isn't right. It's not the way its meant to be. It's against fate. You mustn't kill her. Think of Bella, Edward,' I tried to remain calm as he tried to escape my grip. I've got to hold him down, give Jasper a headstart. Prevent the worst. Edward's eyes widened at the mention of Bella, but it was a brief moment of clarity, which passed quickly. He attempted to bite my arm and I was forced to defend myself once again, but I soon froze, hit by a vision that came true only seconds later.

Marla and her _companions. _

They found us. So quickly.

My clarity faded away under her crimson eyes, and all I could remember was that _something _isn't right here.


	24. Promise

**A/N:** I'm sooo sorry for the late update! It's been three days, I know. I'm sorry. I've had a busy couple of days – but I promise to do my best to keep posting daily, and even if I slip, don't worry. I _will_ finish the story – I hate reading a fanfic, liking it, and then it's put on hiatus, so I'd never do that to anyone ^_^ Sorry, and tell me your thoughts about this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 23**

**Promise**

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

I watched Bella as she slept in her own bed, in her father's house, back in Forks. The past few days have been a constant flow of emotion; leaving me no time to rest. Passion and love and fear and worry… Watching her sleeping face was the first chance for my mind to rest ever since Edward attacked her.

Observing her peaceful features calmed me, too. She was beautiful in an uncommon way; her beauty came from both the inside and the outside, creating a mix that would suit an angel. That's what she was, my angel, my humanity… To think I could've lost her because I've left her for but an hour. Yet another thing related to Bella that I felt guilty about.

I wouldn't make the same mistake again. I haven't fed for over two weeks, but I won't leave her side, until I know she will be well protected. It wasn't easy, but I'd endure worse for her. For her safety.

My family was back in town, too, and we would see them first thing tomorrow morning. When I informed Bella about my plans, I sensed her nervousness, and I couldn't help but wonder where it was coming from. What was she nervous about? I wished to make her feel at ease again, so I held her in my arms until she fell asleep; something I enjoyed immensely, but in my current state, it wasn't easy to do. The thirst was growing by the minute, reminding me of the monster I was – reminding me of my need to feed on blood. At the same time, my motivation to keep my newfound humanity grew. Bella made me stronger without even knowing.

I spent the night trying to solve the riddle of Edward and Alice. Edward tried to kill Bella – he would have killed her without a doubt, as I was but thirty seconds late, but Alice stopped him. Alice, of all people! She tried to kill Bella too, sooner than Edward did! Why?

I held back a growl. If I had it my way, I'd kill them both, just to ensure her safety; but picking such fights in Bella's presence was a pretty bad idea.

What caused the change in Alice? A faint memory of morals? Beasts have no such thing. A fight with Edward? Perhaps; that seemed more likely. Vampires were vengeful creatures, and she might have saved Bella only to get on his nerves.

Somehow, that explanation did not satisfy me; I hoped to discuss the subject with Carlisle.

Bella stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes, summoning me to her bed again. Still half asleep, she was very… tempting.

'Mornin', my love,' I said, kissing her lips softly. She looked at me for a few lingering seconds with a satisfied expression.

'I could wake up to this everyday,' she mumbled, sitting up on the bed.

'You can,' I answered simply, and left her alone, allowing her to change and shower.

Not that I'd mind assisting…

I shook my head. No.

Two hours later, we arrived at my house. It's only been a few days since we left, but it felt like much longer.

When I pulled the car to a stop at our driveway, I looked over at Bella. Her breaths were short, and she was playing with her bracelet nervously.

'Why are you so nervous?' I asked, grabbing her hand in mine. She turned her eyes to me with an embarassed expression, her cheeks flushed with a lovely shade of red.

'What will they think? About us, I mean,' she muttered, 'First I was with Edward, now I am with you…'

'Who cares what they think,' I interrupted her, 'You are the only person I wish to please.' In many ways, I added in my thoughts.

She offered me a weak smile and started heading towards the house. I caught up with her and grabbed her hand again; only then did her smile become serene.

The moment I opened the door, I was hit by the mix of emotions my family had felt. Anger and disgust – Rosalie, no doubt. Worry and concern – Carlisle and Esme. Guilt – Emmett. I realized that I haven't seen them for a very long time, and seeing them now, right before my eyes, was a relief; although I was still extremely angry at Rose.

I scanned the scene before me – Rose sat on the sofa, refusing to even look our way. Carlisle and Esme stood in front of us, with Emmett standing slightly behind them.

'Bella, honey, it's so good to see you! We have been so worried,' Esme broke the silence and took Bella in her arms. Relief washed over Bella immediately; she sensed that my family – at least a part of it – has nothing against our new relationship. If they were even aware of it… They didn't feel any surprise or curiousity, so perhaps they were unaware of the fact that Bella was now my life.

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and finally embraced me, it was a short, but meaningful hug.

'I'm glad you are home,' I admitted. I've never been one for mushy greetings and teary goodbyes. 'The situation is rather distressing. We shouldn't stay apart.' I shot Rosalie a glare, which she probably did not notice.

I couldn't just let it slide, I'd have to tell Rosalie what's on my mind.

Emmett caught my look and shook his head rapidly, mouthing a silent _'no'_, but I ignored him, passing the rest of my family to stand in front of Rosalie. The spike of disgust that hit me was surely a controlled assault she knew I would sense.

Women and their games…

Most women. Bella was different.

'Rosalie,' I begun in a voice that was cold, drained of all emotion. 'May I ask, what were you thinking? Why would you endanger Bella? Make your own life harder, even? Surely someone as selfish as you would know better,'

My words had the expected effect; my adoptive sister looked at me with a frown, then stood to face me and crossed her arms on her chest.

'Shut up, Jazz!' she hissed, 'When did you become Mr. perfect? It's a miracle you didn't kill the girl yourself!'

'You'd kill her sooner than I would!'

'I don't believe you are not tempted at all. Your eyes are black as the night! You shouldn't be around her!'

'Jasper would never harm me,' Bella protested, then moved to stand beside me and grabbed my arm, pressing the side of her body against mine. That small gesture truly opened their eyes; they realized that Bella and I are together. Strangely enough, everyone except Rosalie was surprised. She did not seem moved at all.

'I knew it,' Rose mumbled, but soon frowned again. 'Get over it, Jazz. She's okay, and Eddie will get what he deserves soon enough,' she added.

'I couldn't care less about Edward! I will never forgive you for putting Bella in danger, you stupid doll,' I growled, embracing Bella. She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes, giving me a pleading look.

'Show me one person that cares about you and your useless opinion, _Major_,' Rosalie spat, putting more emphasis on the last word to make it sound like an insult.

'Rosie…' Emmett began in a desperate tone, but she cut him off.

'Don't talk to me, jerk!' she hissed and then turned back to me, 'We're getting divorced.'

'Then you're even more dense than I initially thought.' I commented, somewhat enjoying the angry look in her eyes and all the negative emotions emanating from her. They could not cover up the guilt she felt; even Rosalie was not that stupid and heartless.

'Don't fight…' Bella muttered, shifting her eyes from me to Rosalie and then back to me. 'I'm okay. Nothing broken, nothing wrong. You lost Edward and Alice. Don't start more fights…'

Carlisle nodded at her words.

'Rose, I think we _all _know that you meant well,' said Carlisle, with his eyes on me. 'It wasn't a wise choice, but we are a family, and we will face the consequences of your actions together.'

I had a lot of respect for Carlisle, and I somewhat agreed with his words, so I refrained from speaking, and avoided meeting Rosalie's eyes. She snorted and shot me her trademark look that spoke volumes: _you are worth less than a bag of trash,_ I almost heard the words, although she said nothing. I held back a laugh; I always thought she was ridiculous, and moments like this only ensured me that I was right.

She went upstairs at vampiric speed, leaving Bella and I to stay with the rest of the family. Esme eagerly took Bella to the side, offering her something to eat. I sent a wave of gratitude her way – my adoptive mother always knew how to make others feel at home.

'Jasper, Emmett, come to my study, please,' Carlisle said, climbing the stairs at a human pace. I nodded and followed him, with Emmett right behind me.

**ooOoo**

**Emmett's PoV**

Man, normally I'd be excited about the possibility of such a huge, _awesome_ battle, but this whole fight with Rosie ruins it all for me. She keeps talking about getting a divorce – it would be our fourteenth divorce – and even all the expensive jewelry I've been buying her doesn't help. She says I betrayed her trust and what not. I did, I really messed up this time. But how can she expect me to let Jasper and Bella die? I mean, that's not what she expects, really… but…

'Emmett?' Carlisle looked at me intently, and I realized that I had stopped paying attention to their whole discussion. Oopsie.

'Sorry,' I mumbled, and Jasper joined Carlisle in staring at me. Staring contest, or what? Would last a while. Neither of us has to blink.

'She'll get over it,' Jasper said, 'She feels guilty, deep down. I sensed it.'

I opened my eyes wider; such a possibility did not enter my mind, ever.

'_NO, I DON'T! __SHUT UP, IDIOT!'_ my wife yelled from her own bedroom. Jasper chuckled, and I sighed hopelessly, but I made the effort to focus on what Carlisle was saying.

'Do you think they are still a threat?' my father asked; the question was directed at Jasper.

'Certainly,' he replied, 'I don't know Alice's motives, but I'm fairly certain we will see them again… Soon enough… in a larger group. How much larger, I can only speculate.'

'I don't understand this,' Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully, 'Alice charged Bella. Now she defends her? And you said she acted differently, too?'

'She did. She was changed, her feelings were changed. Although I did not have the time to focus on that,' Jasper's expression was bitter; I understood that the past weeks have been hard for him.

I said nothing, simply thinking about the subject, when a thought came to my mind. I voiced my thoughts as they came.

'Remember when Alice left? She said that… _this isn't right, this isn't like Edward._ She was right, really. And she wasn't like herself when you'd seen her again, Jasper. Then the next time you see her, she turns her back on Eddie to save Bella, much like the old Alice would.' Jasper nodded. 'So basically they both changed when we weren't around, just like that, poof. Nice Alice has evolved into Mean Alice, Shiny Edward has evolved into Bloodthirsty Bastard. We all know that some of us have special gifts. Perhaps they have fallen for such a gift? You know, some sort of crazy control stuff…'

When I finished my speech, I deemed my fresh idea implausible, stupid idea really; but Carlisle and Jasper looked at me with their eyes wide open, as if they thought it could be real.

'I actually considered that, but I thought about it in a different way. I thought they could've met someone gifted enough to awaken their thirst, turn them into real vampires. But Emmett's version is not impossible either,' Jasper said, pacing around the room.

'So perhaps there is still hope for them,' Carlisle said in a somewhat hopeful voice, but Jasper shook his head.

'I couldn't care less. They both deserve to die, even if they're not thinking clearly. I've let them go _only _because of Bella.'

'So Rosie was right? You guys hit it off?' I asked, patting him on the back.

'She changed me for the better. I would give my life for her, a thousand days of agony for just one smile. I'd hardly call that _hitting it off_, but I suppose you are right.' Jasper replied. Carlisle smiled at him.

'Alice's visions weren't always correct, huh?' my father joked, but then changed to a more serious expression. 'What can we do?'

'Fight, of course!' I boomed.

'There is no better option,' Jasper agreed. 'We have to be prepared; tracking them is too tiresome when they can predict our decisions; I suppose they also have a tracker with them.'

'There is only five of us…' Carlisle said, shaking his head.

'The wolves will help. For the time being. They are not as strong as we are, but they bring the numbers.'

My brother's confidence made me feel a bit more pumped up for the upcoming battle, so I offered to start the training right away.

'Tomorrow,' he said, opening the door to Carlisle's study, 'I will take Bella home now.'

'What about Bella's future, Jasper?' Carlisle asked in a worried tone.

'She will be safe. I'll take her home, and we should take turns patrolling the area. The rest is up to her. I would never force her,' he answered.

'Yes, we will defend her. You should hunt tonight – we will look after her.'

Jasper nodded and ran down the stairs.

I gave my father a pat on the back and decided to go check on Rosalie. Perhaps, if she feels guilty, maybe she'd let me like… At least talk to her! Women are impossible, really.

The moment I approached the door, I figured that guilty or not, Rose never gives up.

'GO. AWAY.' She yelled; the strength of her voice caused a crack to appear on our mirror in the hallway. I hung my head low and walked to my own bedroom, feeling pretty darn depressed.

At least I'd get to break some vampire bones. Hopefully!

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

'Mmm,' I sighed with pleasure when he kissed my neck, as always sending pleasant chills down my spine. Having Jasper around was a very welcome distraction from all the bloodthirsty vampires that wanted to kill me.

To be honest, when his lips touched my skin, bloodthirsty vampires were the last thing on my mind.

I'm kind of silly, I know, but Jasper took my breath away; no matter how much time I'd spent with him, he was always breathtaking, amazing, and somehow, perfect for me.

His lips moved down from my neck to my collar bone, and it took all of my self-control not to rip his shirt off.

Do not appear like a crazed teenager, Bella. You'd make yourself look like a fool.

So I endured the sweet torture with my fingers tangled in the loose waves of his hair, aching for more, but not saying a word. Not like he can't sense it, anyway… I blushed at the thought.

He moved up again and locked his eyes on mine, his face barely an inch away.

'Why are you embarassed?' he inquired curiously, his cold breath caressed my skin.

'I… I don't know,' I mumbled, blushing even more under his studying gaze. He chuckled softly and lied down next to me; our faces still close to eachother, almost close enough to steal another kiss.

It's been a long day, but at this moment, I didn't remember much of it…

'Carlisle asked me about your future,' he said out of the blue, alerting me.

'What did you tell him?'

'I told him it's all up to you.' He answered, pressing his cold forehead against mine.

So different from Edward.

So perfect.

'You know what I want…' I muttered, hoping he doesn't know _all_ the things that I want.

'No, I don't. Tell me, princess,' he teased, cupping my face with his strong hand. Having him this close really took away all the rational thoughts that ever crossed my mind. Not that there were many of them.

'I want _forever_,' I whispered, hungrily stealing a short kiss from him, which he returned.

'Forever?' he whispered back in between kisses.

'Forever,'

A second later, he was gone, puzzling me. Four seconds later, he was back beside me. I sat up on the bed and watched him reach into his pocket very, very slowly.

My heart started racing. It's not what it looks like, is it?

What if it is?

Bella Whitlock.

All the times I'd spent thinking how I would never want to get married, thinking about my Mom and Dad, appeared inside my head, taunting me. I still didn't really believe in marriage.

But I believed in forever, and I believed in Jasper.

Bella Whitlock Hale…

It wasn't what it looked like.

He reached into his pocket and produced a necklace, a beautiful silver necklace – a pair of angel wings hanging on a delicate, silver chain. Jasper leaned forward and placed the chain around my neck, his fingers softly brushing my bare skin in the process. Then he kissed me; a long, lasting, breathtaking kiss.

'_Forever,_' he repeated, 'You're my angel, Bella.'

A few tears appeared in my eyes.

He knew I'd have to come to terms with this, to fight off the memories of my parents' unhappy – and short – marriage, before taking that step.

He'd wait.

This was a promise, I knew it.

A promise I yearned to hear.

**ooOoo**

**? PoV**

I am surrounded by brainless creatures. Without an ounce of sense between them.

Good for nothing. I always end up doing all the work. What good are they to me? Dead weight.

Weak, all of them, so wonderfully weak, but the moment I look away, their weakness destroys everything I'm trying to work for.

Must I really do everything by myself?

So it seems.

Those that don't follow, will get destroyed. Simple as that.

Until the day comes, I will double my efforts.

It'll all be worth it in the end…

Oh, it will. It will.


	25. Preparation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 24**

**Preparation**

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

The moment she fell asleep, an urgent knock on the window pulled me away from her. I rushed towards it and found Emmett hanging on a tree branch near Bella's window, waving at me. I opened the window slightly and went outside into the night, to speak to my brother without waking Bella.

'Carlisle said you need to hunt. Man, he's right. Check your eyes! Go, I'll stay here. And come by our house before you come back here. Carlisle wants to sort out the patrolling and such.' Emmett said, giving me a pat on the back.

I was still reluctant to go. Would he defend her as I do? Although, in my current state, I would become a threat to Bella soon enough. Thirst snuck into most of my thoughts, painting them all in red, dangerous colors; I knew that my love for her would stop me from harming her, but I may scare her. I didn't want that.

'Just go, Jazz, she'll be safe. Trust me.' Emmett insisted, and I nodded at him, knowing that my brother would defend Bella at all costs. He was attached to her too, although in a different way than I.

I ran to the nearby forest and fed, purposefully overdoing it. That way, I'd last longer before having to hunt again; I wouldn't have to leave Bella's side for a long time.

I didn't feel like coming back home again; I'd only been there a few hours ago, and I didn't wish to leave Bella alone, but I respected Carlisle's request and showed up.

Rosalie's angry screams appeared within my hearing range about two miles away from the house, piercing the pleasant silence, which meant she must've been completely furious. What could possibly be the problem this time? Has she ran out of nail polish? My anger hit me with a new force as I approached the house, immediately sensing a lot of negative emotions contained within the three members of my family that were in it.

'NO. I'm not doing it,' Rosalie shrieked, pacing around the room at vampiric speed. Hearing her voice only added to my annoyance.

'What is the matter?' I asked, stepping inside. Carlisle turned towards me with a worn out expression on his face, while Rosalie continued walking in circles, shaking her head in disgust.

'I only just came back from this stupid Find Poor Little Alice mission. Now you're trying to make me patrol the area day and night? What the hell, I can't have any time to myself?' Rosalie whined before my father could answer my question.

Her selfishness simply stunned me, and I knew Carlisle and Esme felt the same way – the spikes of shock were coming from them, too. I was fed up with Rose and her childish ways at that moment, and decided to put an end to it. I grabbed her wrist, making her stop pacing, and although she tried to break free, I held her firmly in my grasp.

She glared at me with rage in her eyes, but I could still sense the consuming guilt she felt and hid deep down under all the other negative emotions. Rose was not one to admit her mistakes, so instead she blamed us all for her own stupidity.

If not for the hint of guilt, I'd probably treat her much worse.

'Listen to me. You will do as Carlisle says – NOW. You've caused this, now live with it and stop being a goddamn martyr. Take the consequences of your stupidity, as we all are!' I shouted, and her mouth fell open at my sudden outburst.

'Jasper…' Esme began, but I shook my head, interrupting her.

'You both know I'm right, even though you wouldn't say it,' I said, 'Rose has to stop playing a little princess and own up to her own actions. You're getting on my nerves, Rose. You called the Volturi, now do something useful for a change,'

Rosalie glared at me once more, but I sensed a change within her. When she attempted to break free from my grasp, I let her go; she shook her hand off as if she touched something disgusting, and then turned to Carlisle.

'I'll do it.' She said simply, in a shaky, uncertain voice, and then left the house.

'Jasper, you have been too harsh,' Esme said in a displeased and worried tone. I hugged my adoptive mother, sending her a calm wave in an attempt at soothing her.

'Jasper is somewhat right,' Carlisle said, 'We cannot let Rosalie control the whole house. Not when Bella's safety is in danger.' He sighed. 'There will always be two of us patrolling the area, and you, I assume, will stay with Bella at all times.' I nodded. 'I spoke to Sam Uley. The wolves will help us. We should begin the training tomorrow.'

I agreed with him. We spent about an hour discussing different options and tactics. Carlisle remained calm and relied on me – the years of endless wars have made me a very good tactician, and since I was so involved in this case, I would not let anything go unnoticed; everything will go according to plan, regardless of the course of action our enemy will choose.

Bella will be safe. Until my existence ends, I will protect her with my life.

_So will Rosalie, _I thought to myself with a hint of satisfaction, when I saw the shadow of her figure outside Bella's house.

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

A few days have passed, and my life was _almost _back to normal. If you can call the life I've been living in Forks normal, that is.

The Cullens were back, and I came back to school. Charlie was still in Seattle, but he would be back soon, because their investigation was not moving forward at all, and Forks could not do without its' Chief of Police any longer. Yeah, with all the crimes happening around here… Probably the worst thing this town has ever seen was a gas station robbery four years ago.

Of course, they weren't aware of all the vampires.

Irony aside, I was happy that Charlie would be coming back. I'd been worried about my father, a lot, all the time. Whatever the cause of those murders was – and I'm pretty sure I knew what it was, but if I told Dad, he'd have me sent to a psychiatric ward – I didn't want Charlie to be anywhere near it.

I didn't want anybody to get involved, to be honest. I wished for Jasper to just change me right away, that way, they'd have nothing to worry about.

He didn't agree with me on that point.

'I know how important this is to you,' he murmured in my ear, and I nearly forgot what we were talking about. 'I want it to happen like you imagined it. Not in a rush because you have some… enemies. Besides, you're actually easier to defend like this,'

'How so?' I asked, looking into his golden eyes curiously.

'When you are changed… You will be pretty reckless for a while. You'd get yourself killed,' he replied casually while playing with my hair.

'Will I be like Alice?' I tried to make my voice sound as casual as his, but I failed miserably. He pulled me closer, comforting me.

'No,' he said, 'You will learn everything in time, and I will let you make all the mistakes you want, because I know they would not be vital. Not like Alice.'

I dropped the subject, unable to forget Alice's and Edward's bloodthirsty eyes.

Once the day comes, I will make sure not to become like them.

Graduation was coming close, and I found myself rather busy with studying for all the upcoming exams. Jasper helped me when I asked for it, but did not try to help me otherwise. Another contrast between Jasper and Edward – Edward would probably offer to pay the school and allow me to pass all my exams without any trouble, while Jasper allowed me to make my own choices. He treated me like a young woman, not like a little girl, and I really appreciated that.

After school, I followed Jasper to his house, where the entire Cullen family prepared for the upcoming battle. They were convinced that it will happen, no matter what, and everytime I observed them, I felt fear creep into my thoughts, suffocating me. Jasper helped, but did not try to lie to me or keep me away to make sure I don't see or hear anything that might frighten me.

To my surprise, the wolves attended the training sessions, and after a couple of days, Jacob joined us in human form. He was a welcome distraction from watching my friends and family fight; a welcome distraction from imagining all the horrible things that could happen to them.

Once again, it was all my fault. All for my sake. What if one of them would get hurt? What if one of them would fall in battle?

Jacob joined me when I sat on the cold ground, observing Jasper explain something to Sam Uley, sort of lost in my own, rather grim thoughts. Jake studied my expression for a little while, and then ruffled my hair playfully.

'So, Leech Girl, what's up? What's with the grave looks?' he asked jokingly, and I smiled at him in reply. Being friends with Jake finally felt right – no hidden feelings, no hurt, just pure friendship, although he still got on my nerves every now and then.

'I don't want you to do this. None of you,' I replied seriously, 'I don't want any fights, or anybody getting hurt, or anything…'

'It's sorta unavoidable, Bells. I think Forks will see a lot of vampires in the near future. I mean, if they tried to kill you once and failed, why wouldn't they try again? They're vengeful bastards. All of them. Besides, your favorite leech seems to be expecting an audience from some sort of vampire kings or something…'

'Volturi,' I whispered. I really hoped the Volturi won't show up until I'm a vampire. They made it quite clear that the next time we meet, I should be dead, or things will get nasty.

'Why would they visit all of a sudden?' he asked with curiosity, without a shade of fear or worry.

I sighed heavily.

'Rosalie called them on Edward, Alice and them… And they're most likely going to do something about them, but they won't do anything without coming to check on us.' Jacob turned around to look at Rosalie, who was reluctantly practicing some fighting moves with Carlisle.

'That one?' I nodded. 'Not bad, for a leech,' he commented on her looks. I didn't know whether to laugh or frown, so I did neither.

'She's married,'

'Me too. Well, not really, but sort of. Smitten for life.' Jacob smiled an honest smile, and his dark eyes shone with love for the girl he imprinted on. Once again, I sighed, but this time with relief. Jacob's feelings for me were really all gone.

'Jake, quit slacking and get moving! We've got to practice!' Paul shouted, shifting into his human form briefly. I turned my eyes away, and Jake gave me a quick, supportive hug.

'Bells, don't worry. Can't you see we've got a big army? Your fortune teller and mind reader ain't got nothing on us.' He said, looking me right in the eyes.

'I can't shake off the feeling this won't end well,' I muttered, looking down to the ground.

'Girls always worry about stupid things,' he half-joked, and then went to shift into his wolf form.

His words, although friendly, did not make me feel any better. I really couldn't stop worrying.

My worry for Jasper was the greatest, but I tried to keep it in line, knowing he would sense it. I waited patiently, observing them practice with my weak, human eyesight, and silently wished I could be of any help to them.

I've got a bad feeling about this whole thing…

**ooOoo**

**? PoV**

I smiled with satisfaction. Things were going according to plan. I never make the same mistake twice, so from now on, I relied only on myself; the outcome will be spectacular.

I had everything planned out in my head. Every move, every order, every possible counterattack.

Resistance is truly futile when you meet a force like the one I have created with my own hands.

Some of them didn't share my enthusiasm, but I didn't care, as long as they did their job. The two biggest gems in my collection were the only ones I somewhat cared about, aside from the one who has been with me from the start.

My two gems. One of them believed without any questions asked, the other one was a constant struggle, but I did not mind the challenge.

The challenge only makes the victory taste sweeter.

As for the third person, she was all nagging and worrying and all that was irrational.

'It won't work! We aren't prepared for this!' she insisted day by day in her savage voice, with those bewildered eyes staring into mine. I shook it off.

I had an argument that always shut her up.

'You do want revenge, don't you, sweetheart,' I spoke sweetly. 'This is the only way. One skilled blow, one easy victory, followed by another, the ultimate win.'

'You are too confident,' she whined, and I growled at her, exposing my perfect fangs. She shrunk visibly.

Power. Power feels good.

And more power can only feel better…

So more power is what I shall have.

I made her leave and then summoned him to my bedroom, he came to me, as obedient and loving as always.

He kneeled in front of me and I graciously allowed him to kiss my hand. His lips lingered on each finger, and when his eyes finally raised to meet mine, I saw exactly what I wanted to see – complete obedience, total adoration.

I was just _that _good.

'We are ready. You will lead us. Show us the way. Let us waste no more time.' I commanded, and although he flinched ever so slightly, he nodded.

'Anything you wish for,' he whispered, and got up to follow me, soon joined by all the others.

Whether they like it or not, the day of victory is close, and _I_ will be the one to bring it upon us.

**ooOoo**

**Bella's PoV**

Another day of their training was coming to an end. He drove me home, talking to me about all sorts of things to draw my mind away from the expected battle. I appreciated his effort, and the soft touch of his hand on mine, and the way he did not attempt to hide his Southern accent around me; the way he opened up to me as I did to him.

I loved Jasper, but that fact made it all so much worse. I had to worry about the possibility of losing him.

Expect the unexpected – that's what they were trying to do. None of us knew when they would come, but they all were rather certain that, sooner or later, they _will _strike.

I wanted them to change me, but they all refused, saying I'd be of no help – and Jasper wanted things to go as I had planned them to. I wanted them to stay out of this, to run away, but they refused, saying that they can't run away forever.

Why not, I wanted to ask. Why can't we run, why must you risk your lives?

Now I lied in bed with his cold arms around me, and although it felt like heaven, I couldn't shake off the feeling that this is borrowed heaven, that something terrible may happen and take him away from me.

'Bella…' Jasper's voice was low, enchanting, exciting. 'Stop worrying. Don't make me use my ability to keep you half-conscious for the next few weeks.' He was joking, but his worry for me was true, I knew that.

'How can I not worry?' I cried softly, 'I don't want you to get hurt…'

'I would never. It would mean losing you, and that is something I cannot bear,' he drawled, and attempted to drag my attention away from my worries in my favorite way.

He pulled me closer, and his cold lips brushed mine softly, moving along my jaw line to my neck, then traveling down to my collar bone. I gasped quietly when his hand ventured under my shirt; something he did not dare do before. His cold fingers caressed my bare skin, each and every touch triggering a new fire within me, skillfuly dealing with all my worries, and for that short moment, I forgot everything, as my mind was occupied with wanting _more Jasper._

When his lips once again touched mine, I dug my hands into his hair and kissed him passionately, deeply.

That kiss could last forever.

But it didn't.

When his fingers brushed the sensitive skin of my stomach, he suddenly froze, and seconds later he was gone from the bed, standing by the window with a very worried expression. Shocked, I sat up and waited for him to speak.

He didn't have to.

A desperate, extremely loud howl pierced the silence.

I started trembling and observed Jasper. He gave me a short look; he seemed worried, but not panicking like I was.

'We have to join them,' he said shortly, and grabbed me in his arms, jumping outside the window and rushing towards the Cullen residence.

So it has begun.

They were here.

**A/N: **Kudos to you if you catch the Star Wars reference in this chapter! Expect the next chapter to be rather exciting – at least I hope it will be!


	26. Rage

**CHAPTER 25**

**Rage  
><strong>

**ooOoo**

**Jasper's PoV**

Adrenaline worry anticipation excitement panic worry fear concern worry

Hide the panic. Hide the panic.

Stay calm. For her.

Detach the calm. Embrace her with it.

Not a scratch. She won't get hurt tonight.

I'll defend her.

Even at the cost of my own life.

Pick her up in my arms. Where she should be.

_Forever._

Chase the wolf's howl. With her in my arms.

Her heartbeat is racing. She clings to me, not saying a word. Trembling.

Hide the panic. Hide the worry.

For her…

I rushed out of the house with my Bella in my arms. I sensed the danger before the wolves alerted me of it – I just felt it – I sensed their anger, their thirst from a few miles away…

Take Bella to safety… Fast…

Plan. The plan is that we will stay together at all times. That's our only chance.

But what about Bella? How could we not discuss that?

'Jasper,' she spoke in a soft, uneasy voice. 'Don't leave me alone.'

'It's not safe for you to be anywhere near the battle. You will stay home,' I decided.

Hide the worry.

'No!' Bella shouted, 'I'm not staying.'

It wouldn't be safe to leave her alone.

Esme will stay with her, near the battlefield, but not exactly there.

Her blood will drive them crazy…

And I will snap their necks.

Hide the adrenaline.

I am an ocean of calm, not a single worry on my mind.

Yeah. Right.

Truth is, I wasn't afraid of anything. Literally.

Until I felt love for the first time.

I was prepared for this battle. I've always been. I was ready to defend Bella, too. Yet I still panicked; the thought of what I suspected will be a lot of vampires, smelling her blood…

Don't growl. You'll startle her.

My mind, although superior to that of nearly any human being – I did not consider myself superior to Bella – was in a complete, utter mess. All the emotions and thoughts mixed up, creating a deadly mixture, one that made it much harder for me to think clearly.

Not the right time for this.

I briefly recalled the days of Jasper Whitlock – the man I'd forgotten, the man that Bella brought back to life. The man who fought for what he believed in and feared no enemy.

Yes, that's who I am. And that's who I will be, tonight, for Bella. Forever, for Bella.

_Forever._

I approached the house at extreme speed, leaving danger behind… _for now. _All the worry inside the building quickly mixed with my own, becoming nearly overwhelming.

Stay strong. For her.

I ran inside, putting Bella down. I found my family gathered in the living room.

'They're here,' I said, pulling Bella close to my side and attempting to send her a calming wave.

'We should go to the spot immediately,' Carlisle said, 'The wolves will be waiting.'

'What about Bella?' Esme spoke the words as if she could read my mind.

'I'm not staying!' Bella protested in a weak voice, but I knew she would not give in easily, and we did not have the time for discussions.

'Esme, you will stay with her,' my father commanded, 'Not right on the battlefield, but close, incase one of them… breaches… our defenses.'

I nodded and leaned in to kiss Bella's cheek. Leaving her alone would not make anything at all easier, but I would make sure that none of them get near her.

Over my – twice dead – body.

The next five minutes have been a blur of preparation, tinted with worry and fear.

'I love you, Isabella,' I whispered in her ear when we parted ways in the dark of the night, on our way to the meadow we have chosen as our battlefield. My heart sank at the thought of leaving her alone, but it also motivated me to do my best to protect her.

'I love you. Forever.' She replied, and I wanted so badly to kiss away the tears glinting in her eyes, but there was no time.

Another loud howl reached our ears, tearing me away from her, sending us to battle.

Two minutes later, we were there.

The place was a huge opening in the middle of the forest. The night encased the place in darkness, which did not bother our superior senses at all, but it made the whole situation feel more even more grim.

I could sense them. They were getting closer.

Anger, thirst, confidence…

'Finally!' Jacob Black shouted from the middle of the field, approaching us in human form, followed by seven wolves. 'We're taking the sides. You, the middle.'

'How many are they?'

'We can't tell. Many,' he replied bitterly, then shifted into his wolf form.

We quickly assembled together – Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and I. Just the four of us against an army, consisting of many vampires; among them Edward and Alice.

The looks in their eyes spoke volumes – even Rosalie gave up her usual angry look and looked at me with sadness and guilt in her eyes.

'Whatever happens, we will stick together,' I ordered, and my family agreed. I tried to send them a calming wave, but all the tension and the noise tore my eyes away from them.

I stared at the trees in front of me, awaiting the assault.

The longest minute of my life ended right after it started, and I began to hear their rushed footsteps – there were many of them, Jacob was right.

A thousand thoughts ran through my head – most of them incoherent. They all vanished, when the darkness of the forest was broken by shades of pale skin and menacing, crimson eyes.

Only one thought had remained.

Protect Bella. At all costs.

Once our enemies reached the meadow, they slowed down, and walked instead of running. As if trying to prolong the moment, to enjoy their anticipated victory more.

Yes, they were convinced they would win. I felt it. But what was their mission? What was the reason behind this? Was it all for revenge?

That, I could not sense, but I was sure that at least one of them knew.

She led the army, consisting of about twenty, with unshaken confidence and haughtiness. Edward's partner, Marla.

The vampiress was wearing a long, red dress that matched her bloodthirsty eyes perfectly, and she looked as if she was expecting to go to a ball, rather than a war. But the detail that truly caught my eye was her cocky smile – as if she arrived at a battle she has already won. She studied our group, which was much smaller than hers, and laughed shortly as she and her army stopped on the other side of the field, studying us as well. I stood in front of the group, with Carlisle, Rose and Emmett right behind me. Marla's gaze bore into me, burning a hole of hatred and contempt.

I tore my eyes away from Marla and looked at the person next to her. My brother, Edward.

_Long time no see, Eddie_, I thought, and almost enjoyed the frown that appeared on his face. He remained close to her, with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

On her left, I spotted Alice. Her small figure appeared to be even smaller than usual, as she stood next to Marla, acting as one of her sentinels. She looked sad, but I could not bring out her feelings out of the sea of emotions that surrounded me at that moment.

They walked in the front row, Alice and Edward a few steps behind Marla, with about eighteen vampires following them.

An entire army, created to destroy us, I guessed.

Their faces showed no trace of fear, only thirst; and the strongest emotion I sensed within them, was hate in its purest form.

My family? Our emotions were different. Fear mixed with courage, sadness mixed with love. It was love I focused on; I allowed the emotion to flow freely through my body, giving me strength.

'What a pitiful group. What a sad attempt at saving your pathetic lives,' Marla mocked in her melodious voice, with a smile on her full lips. 'There is but one way to save yourselves,' she added. I couldn't help but growl, and her eyes turned to me once again. Her laugh pained my ears – it was a very unpleasant, dishonest sound.

'Yes, you… The empath. I see your memories, I see the attachment. Worry not, it will not last long.'

'If you are trying to communicate with me, I'd suggest at least _trying_ to form coherent sentences,' I hissed, and she shook her head with a chuckle. Edward and Alice observed me without a word; the former glaring at me with anger in his eyes, the latter – with sadness.

'Of this pathetic bunch, you are the only one who would match my collection, Jasper Hale. This is your last chance. Join me, or die.' Marla said in an unforgiving tone.

I laughed out loud at her words; a reaction she did not expect. Her anger became apparent, and she exposed her teeth, showing her fangs, then took one step forward, immediately followed by her sentinels.

'I told you so,' Alice muttered, but Marla ignored her.

'If you wish to die for your human, then I will grant you your wish.' She raised her hand. That small gesture brought down the chaos, altering the course of the night. It was the sign that her army has been waiting for.

She said nothing, but her little pawns charged immediately, leaving her, Alice and Edward hidden behind. Their angry growls filled the silence as they moved towards us, overwhelmed by thirst and hate. True vampires, although still young, inexperienced.

_That would put me at an advantage_, I thought, as I awaited them in a defensive crouch, with my family and the wolves behind me.

Their anger-twisted faces melted into one giant blur of hate. The moment one of them reached me, jumping for the throat like a rabied dog, I left my old self behind, once again becoming Major Jasper Whitlock.

On a mission to defend the woman I love.

My family and I created a circle – with our backs turned to eachother, we moved as a group, defending ourselves from the approaching attackers. I skillfully grabbed one of the vampires that charged me and threw him to the ground, twisting his neck and tearing it apart. That's one for me.

Rosalie and Emmett left the group and fought three vampires at once, as Carlisle assisted the wolves with another group of four; I rushed to help him, but was stopped in my tracks by Edward and two vampires that I did not recognize.

_You cannot kill me, even if you read minds,_ I thought, and recalled the day when Edward tried to kill Bella. That gave me more than enough motivation to fight him, to destroy him; but Edward was a coward, and when his company jumped me, he ran away, leaving me unable to follow him.

His two companions were stronger than the one I have already disposed of; older, more skilled. One woman, one man, both of them attacking me at the same time. I predicted their moves and defended myself, but they left me no time to attack. I waited patiently, dodging their blows, and in a short moment of distraction, I managed to knock the woman down, leaving her without an arm and a leg. One of the wolves ran up to me and took the corpse, tearing it to pieces.

That's two for me.

The other vampire, the man, screamed loudly when I had delivered his partner to her misery, and attacked with more desperation, putting all his force into the attacks, swiftly becoming an opponent I shouldn't underestimate. I concentrated on defending myself, knowing that my family and the wolves are busy with the other attackers, and in between blocking his blows, I managed to rip his hand off. He hissed, but continued attacking, trying to bite me. I gathered all of my strength and charged him, throwing him to the other side of the field, but that did not buy me any time – he came back swiftly, with two more vampires, and I was forced to focus on defending myself once again, even though what I wanted the most, was to destroy all of them. Especially Marla, Edward and Alice.

But Bella wouldn't want me to endanger myself. I had to survive this, for her.

The memory of her brought me strength, and I managed to defeat one of my opponents with a few swift blows, which left me with only two attackers to deal with. They jumped around me like wild cats, trying to confuse me. Fools.

'Need a hand?' I heard a familiar voice, and soon saw Rosalie jumping one of the vampires from behind, quickly detaching his head from the rest of his body.

I still did not forgive her, but at least she wasn't useless anymore. I nodded at her and together, we defeated the remaining vampire, then rushed off in different directions. She ran towards Emmett and Carlisle, and I towards the wolves, but I was stopped in my tracks when somebody grabbed my arm and bit me, filling my body with unfamiliar venom.

I twitched from the pain and turned around to see Marla. The vampiress glared at me with hatred painted in her red eyes, and her stare was somewhat disarming. I felt as if she made it through my eyes all the way to my brain, and slowly began taking control of my soul, freezing me in place.

It was as if she had the same ability as me, only she knew how to interfere with everything; my memories, my beliefs, my dreams, even my current choices. I began to feel strangely numb and unable to move; instead, I relied on my ability to push away the attacker, strictly controlling my own emotions.

'DON'T LOOK HER IN THE EYES!' Alice shrieked from a distance, and that woke me up; I was able to push Marla away with all my might and attack her, but she dodged all my blows, instead choosing to run after Alice, who was being held down by two vampires. The moment the vampiress approached Alice, her screams ceased, leaving her with a drained out, indifferent expression. Seconds later, Alice rushed off to attack my family as all the other members of Marla's army have been.

Marla turned back to me again, but I listened to Alice's advice and did not look her in the eyes. She charged me with three other vampires; luckily, Emmett and two wolves joined me, making it an even battle.

I was busy. I was fighting, for my life, for my family. But I still spotted the shade of red – red, curly hair – somewhere behind Marla.

I recognized the vampire immediately.

Victoria.

What was she doing here? Could she be on the same side as Edward, the one who killed her partner?

Edward… Edward joined her, and together, they ran into the woods.

In the direction of Bella and Esme.

It hit me. This was merely a distraction.

They were going for Bella.

I growled with a newfound rage and knocked down all of Marla's sentinels, leaving me with only her to fight with. I briefly scanned the surroundings, noticing that we have in fact been doing well in the battle; several vampire corpses lied scattered on the grass, visible proof of our strength. Emmett, the wolves and I, surrounded Marla, but she did not seem scared. No, not at all.

Instead, she bore her eyes into Emmett's, and within seconds, anger twisted his expression, as he turned towards me and charged me.

Now I was sure. She had a gift. One of the deadliest gifts I'd ever seen.

My brother attacked me with a great force, and Marla gracefully fought off the attacks of the wolves, not assisting Emmett for the time being.

'Emmett, pull yourself together!' I shouted, pushing him away, but he did not stop trying to attack me.

'Emmett! What are you doing? Wake up!' Rosalie cried from somewhere behind me, and ran towards us at an extreme speed the moment she knocked down the vampire that she has been fighting.

My brother did not respond, still attempting to harm me; but I was much too skilled for that, and although Emmett's strength was great, my familiarity with him was even greater. I predicted his every move, and defended myself without hurting him.

Rosalie pushed me away and stood in between me and Emmett, looking him in the eyes. He froze, and seconds later, he was rid of his indifferent expression. He looked at her in confusion.

'Emmett!'

'Don't look her in the eyes,' I said, and Rosalie kissed him on the lips.

A small spike of happiness reached me; the only light in this dark tunnel.

'They're going for Bella,' I yelled, interrupting Emmett and Rose, 'Take care of Marla. I'm going.'

They nodded and charged her along with the wolves, and I ran in the direction of Edward and Victoria, to save Bella. Would I be able to defeat them all by myself? Absolutely.

Anything to save Bella. _Anything._

A short bark reached my ears as I made my way out of the battlefield, knocking down another vampire from Marla's group. Jacob Black followed me in his wolf form. Great. Even better.

I ran as fast as I could, knowing that every second mattered, and I'd already wasted enough time when Emmett attacked me. I worried for my family, but there haven't been many opponents left alive, and Bella was alone with Esme…

Alone with Esme…

I began running even faster, pushing all my limits, with the wolf following me closely behind.

A loud scream reached my ears.

No. Bella. No!

Twenty four seconds later, I arrived at the place where Esme and Bella have been hiding, and I immediately realized I came much too late.

The scene alone could kill me, if I still lived.

Esme was fighting Edward; a losing battle, because he could predict her every move, and she was distracted because of Victoria…

Victoria, who had Bella cornered. Bella, who was trembling, and whose pleading eyes were filled with tears.

With one swift jump, I crossed half the distance between me and the vampiress, leaving Jacob to help Esme.

But I was too late. A second too late.

Victoria shot me a smug smile, and then sank her teeth into the pale skin of Bella's wrist.

I screamed in rage, red haze blurring my vision, and charged Victoria - pushing her away from Bella, who fell to the ground, crying from pain.

Rage. Rage. **Rage.**

Hatred.

Pour it into one blow.

I did.

I wiped that smile off her face as I ripped her head off, throwing it against a tree. I tore her to pieces within seconds.

I shot Jacob and Esme a quick look; they have been keeping Edward busy. I rushed towards Bella, taking her limp body in my arms, caressing the unusually pale skin.

Her heart was still beating, although it was a faint, irregular sound. Her wrist was covered in blood, and her body shivered from the pain; she was unconscious, but she must have been suffering greatly.

I knew that vampire venom was already racing through her veins.

Would I have enough time? Could I save her?

Or should I speed up the process to save her life? Was that the only way?

Edward left me with no time to ponder.

That's right… She was his singer… Her blood summoned him…

He escaped Jacob's attacks and charged me, his thirst hitting me like a strong tidal wave.

Leaving Bella on the ground, I stood.

I will stand tall. I will defend her against anything…

_Forever._

_Come get me, idiot, _I thought, as he jumped me; once my brother, now one of Marla's toys.

My enemy.

**A/N:** This is only the first part of the battle, and the next chapter should probably clear up a lot. Did you like it? I don't particularly like writing fighting scenes – I don't feel that my vocabulary is large enough to support them properly – but I tried to make this as good as possible. I'd love to hear your opinions.

What are you hoping to happen? Tell me! ^_^

Oh, this chapter was written only from Jasper's PoV, because I felt like he can describe it best – and I wanted to express his emotions more than those of the other Cullens. Hope you liked it!


End file.
